Frenemies?
by UnicornsNRamenRLife
Summary: [AU.] "What the hell is with you, and holding me against my will, Uchiha?" the pinkette glared at him while trying to free herself from his forceful grasp. Sasuke smirked, "You amuse me." "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked indignantly, "I'm not anyone's toy, so just leave me alone." SasuSak. NaruHina. InoShikaTem. NejiTen (High School Fic).
1. Boarding school? No freaken way

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any brand, song and/or character that you may or may not recongnize.**

**Rated T**.[AU] Sakura isn't one to be easily scared especially not by a so-called 'god' who was adored by all the idiot female student body and was Mr. Popular-Dark-Sexy-Mysterious-guy. So she didn't want anything to do with him, but life doesn't always give you what you want, huh? SasuSak. InoShikaTem. NaruHina. NejiTen. (High School Fic.)

* * *

She groaned in frustration, "No! I am not going to that snobby, stupid, 'elite' rich kid school!" the pinkette yelled at her mom. There was no way she would leave her old school just to go to some snobby school where she knew all the student body would be spoiled and pompous, especially not if it was her dad's wish._  
_

Mebuki ran her fingers through her hear, "Sakura, your dad threatened to take your custody away from me if I didn't enroll you in that academy." She said as she sat down on Sakura's bed, next to her daughter.

"Mom, I don't care what that old man says. He can go to hell for all I care! He has no control over me, since he was never there for me. Thinks he can ditch me for 15 bloody years and then come back to tell you to enroll me in a stupid boarding school? I don't think so." She retorted as she stood up from her own bed to pace around like a ranting mad-man. Her father did nothing but ruin her life, he always barged into her life without thinking about what she wanted. She hated him. She had tried to reach out to her dad when she was younger, but he always pushed her away. On one of the many father's day when she was around twelve, she finally gave up on her dad when she tried to contact him to at least wish him a happy father's day but he had ignored her endless amount of calls just like every other year.

"Sakura, if I don't get you in this academy, then he'll take you away from me, " Mebuki's eyes started glossing, "He said he'll take me to court and he'll take you away easily because of my job."

Sakura gritted her teeth, this old man was seriously getting on her nerves, "He can't, your job pays a whole lot of money," she stopped pacing around and then continued,"... and its a decent job, mom."

Mebuki sighed and put her hands on her face, "He told me that he would say that my music tours take my time away from taking care of you and that I am a bad influence on you."

"But that's not true! I'm well attended by your butler even though I see you once every two days." Sakura stated nonchalantly. She knew her mom would do anything for her and loved her very dearly, but Sakura wasn't about to let her know that, she'd rather let her mom think she was doing horrible at parenting.

Mebuki looked up from her hands looking at her daughter in disbelief, "Sakura you just proved your dad right."

"Mom, please I'll do anything, just don't take me to that school pleeease." She begged.

"Sakura it's decided already, so pack a bag or two. Tomorrow I will enroll you and you'll stay there because classes will start soon." Mebuki said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

Sakura groaned, "But mooooom!" she whined.

"No but's, Sakura. I agree with your father that your grades have been slipping and I haven't been too pushy about them." Mebuki said, "Maybe this academy will discipline you up." She exited Sakura's room without letting Sakura respond.

Sakura grunted, "I freaken hate that guy."

* * *

"It's summer vacation! Why would I want to go to Oto?" Sasuke asked as if his parents had lost their mind.

Fugaku frowned, "Its not whether you want to go or not, Sasuke, you're going with us and that's final."

"But I already had plans, father, this is completely unfair of you," the Uchiha complained. He hated being manipulated by his father, but what he hated most was that he couldn't do anything about it.

"Honey, listen to your dad," Mikoto reasoned, while she hugged him, in an attempt to coax him into agreeing.

Sasuke stood there stubbornly, shrugging off his mom's attempt of an embrace in the process, "I have no interest in going to Oto just so I can sit around in some boring meeting with a bunch of old men."

"They are politicians, son." Fugaku corrected.

"Whatever, I don't care and I'm not going to Oto. I already have plans with a couple of my classmates." He said as he pulled away from his mom to continue his way to the auditorium with his best friend. " Right Naruto?"

Naruto momentarily glared at Sasuke for putting him on the spot with his "scary" father.

"Y-Yeah! And with all due respect Mr. Secretary of State, I think Sasuke should stay here in Konoha." the blonde responded trying to be respectful towards Fugaku.

Fugaku ignored Naruto's suggestion and turned to his son, "Sasuke, I expect you to pack for Oto after the orientation ceremony." With that, Mikoto and Fugaku entered the auditorium where the event was being held at.

"Like hell I'm going to Oto." the Uchiha muttered and followed his parents in with a confused Naruto behind him.

* * *

"Is my daddy here yet?" a platinum blonde asked her friend, Temari while looking around the audience from behind the curtains.

Temari looked at Ino with sympathy, her dad always missed important events like this and it broke Ino even though she wouldn't admit it, "Ino, I don't think he's coming." Temari reasoned with her.

Ino turned to Temari and shook her head, "He will, I know he will. He promised." Ino smiled positively, trying to believe her own words. She, herself couldn't even believe them.

Temari placed her hand on Ino's shoulder and gave her a consoling pat, "I'm sorry Ino, its 2 minutes 'til the start of the orientation and he's still not here."

Ino tried to keep her smile but it turned into a worried frown. "He promised. And if he doesn't I swear I'll-"

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen, most of you already know me but I'll present myself to those who dont. I'm Tsunade the principal of Elite Academy of Konoha." she paused and smiled, "I'm glad to see some familiar faces and new ones as well. Welcome back. I'm going to hand the microphone to Jiraya, who will be going over the rules with you."

Once the students heard Jiraya's name, they started cheering and whooping for their well-liked vice principal.

The gray haired man smiled at his students, "Hello, students! Welcome back. For those newbies, I'm Vice-Principal Jiraya and I'm just going to briefly go over some _rules_."

"Hey! We don't wanna listen to your sex-ed lesson, pervy sage!" A loud blonde yelled.

"Dobe sit down, you're causing a scene." a smooth voice said sounding annoyed.

Jiraya's eyes narrowed on his godson "Naruto, you should listen to your friend," He whispered nervously to Naruto.

"Dobe," the Uchiha repeated.

"But teme, he's gonna start that 'rules' lesso-" He stopped when Sasuke glared at him. "Fine whatever." He sat back in his seat while mumbling nonsense under his breath.

Jiraya cleared his throat and continued as if nothing had happened, "Moving on, I'd like to remind you all that boys and girls cannot enter the dorms of the opposite sex. And I do not want to walk in on some of you, so just don't do it..."

Soon all the voices faded to Ino. She smirked as a plan formed in her mind, _If my dearest daddy doesn't have time for a simple orientation, then he'll surely have time to talk to the principal about my behavior. _

She spotted Temari by the DJ and called her over. "Tem, here make sure to change the cd when I give you the signal." Ino said and gave her the cd.

Temari gave Ino a disappointed expression, "Ino, don't do this, you're going to look bad in front of the new guys." she tried to convince her friend.

Ino smiled reassuringly while waving Temari off, "Tem, I don't care, as long as I get my daddy's attention, I don't mind." She said.

Temari felt bad for her friend. Ino was just as broken as her family and it pained Temari to see her like that, and that break up with Kiba was just like putting salt on an open wound.

"And now, lets welcome the dance team who will be presenting their new choreography created by Ino Yamanaka!" Jiraya announced.

The dance team got on stage and got into their position. "Girls, change of plans."

Karin put her hands on her hips, "What's that suppose to mean?" The red-head asked.

Ino gave them a mischevious lopsided grin, "The music is gonna change, and we're gonna dance this summer's greatest hit. You guys know the choreo right?"

"We're gonna look like sluts!" Karin complained.

"If you already look like one, why not act like one too?" Ino smirked. All the girls laughed and got into position.

"Ino, you're such a bitch sometimes," Karin told her friend.

Ino's smirk grew, "I know." She then walked to the stage.

The classical music started and Ino took the lead. She moved elegantly around stage while the rest of the dance team followed her lead. Most adults gave her a pleased look. Ino gave Temari the signal and the music suddenly stopped. The girls knew what this meant: the forbidden choreography was going to start. The song Blurred Lines blasted through the speakers. Everybody in the room noticed the change, many adults frowned while most of the teens smirked.

Ino started dancing in a really 'inappropriate' manner. She smirked as she swayed her hips slowly. She started unbuttoning he school uniform shirt and her crimson tie. The girls stopped, and looked at Ino with a horrifide expression -stripping wasn't part of the choreography. Ino took off her white button up shirt. She was wearing a strappless, spandex that only covered half of her upper body, which meant that her toned stomach was fully exposed.

Most of the boys wolf whistled, Sasuke smirked, Naruto grinned and the rest? they were drooling.

The music was abruptly stopped by an angry looking principal, "Ms. Yamanaka! Go to your dorm immediately!" Tsunade's stern voice was heard throughout the room.

"Sorry for the inconvinience, I can assure you that these type of profanities never happen in this preparatory." Tsunade explained.

Sasuke noticed his dad and mom were both distraced with the unexpected event, "Dobe, lets go." Sasuke whisperered. He planned to take advantage of this to escape from the auditorium.

Naruto eyes widened, "What? We can't just leave! you're dad will have your head!" He whispered/yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't care, I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"Just a plan." He smirked.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru, very impressive test scores, but you're semester grades are low." mumbled Jiraya as he scrolled down Shikamaru's files.

"Tche, the teachers are troublesome, plus they assign too much work," he answered lazily.

"A Lazy genuis, huh?" Jiraya chuckled.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, this was taking up too much of his time. He had only one reason to be here and that was to make her pay, for his miserable childhood.

"Well, You're academic ability meets the academy's standards... aaaand your parents have already payed for your tuition, so..." he trailed off, looking at his computer, he looked thoughtful, "...you're roommates will be Sai and Akimichi Chouji." He finished off while handing him a fresh-printed copy of the school's schedule and is dorm information.

_Soon, Ino_, he thought as a flashback of his childhood flashed in his mind. _Soon_.

* * *

Naruto slouched on his couch while pausing the game, "Teme, just go to Oto."

"Why?" he asked, curious with what Naruto's explanation would be, "Unpause it."

Naruto ignored his best friend's command and turned to him, "Why not? I mean its better than-"

Sasuke dropped the controller on his legs, "It's not better than staying in Konoha, idiot."

"I wasn't gonna say its better than Konoha! I was gonna say it's better than the Vacation Program that they have at school, I mean, thank Kami my parents are taking me home for summer."

Sasuke threw a scowl at Naruto, "Dobe, you're parents won't even spend time with you at home, so what's the point?" Sasuke asked while throwing his head back in exasperation.

Naruto gasped dramatically, "Hey! That's not true! Even though my dad's busy most of the time, my mom always hangs out with me, when she can." He unpaused the game.

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, "We'll stay here at your place and my dad will have to go to Oto without me."

"Sasuke, I don't think your dad will just see that you left, shrug it off and leave. Remember what happened last time he thought you were kidnapped?"

The memory of his dad taking him out of the pub and scolding him in front of his friends made him shiver.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's worried voice, "Relax, dobe. He won't know I'm at your place."

* * *

"Ino, are you okay?" Temari asked. They were back in their dorm which consisted of 3 beds, one bathroom, three closets and a spiral staircase that led to the second half-floor of their 'dorm'.

Ino visibly rolled her eyes at Temari with a fake smile, "Yes of course. Everything is great," Ino lied, not even turning to look at Temari. She was sitting on the arm chair while chatting with someone online.

Temari sighed and stood up from the bed. She shut Ino's laptop close.

"Ino, you can't lie to me, I'm your best friend, and I know that you're hurting inside because you're dad didn't come."

Ino rolled her eyes again and sighed, "Temi, puh-lease, me hurting because my dad didn't show? I'm so O-V-E-R over that. Plus, he'll be here soon. I don't think Tsunade will wait 'til tomorrow to give him a call."

"Ino just-"

The door suddenly opened to reveal an upset looking Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Daddy!" Ino squealed and jumped up to hug him.

She sensed her dad's bad mood when he didn't hug her back.

Ino cocked her head to the side in mock confusion, "What's wrong, daddy?" she asked innocently.

He turned to Temari, "Can you give us a moment, Temari?" he requested.

"Sure."

Once she had left the room, Inoichi turned to Ino, "Ino, I cannot believe you did such a thing. I am very disappointed in you."

Ino giggled and waved it off, "Daddy, it was just something careless-"

"Oh it was something alright, care to explain?"

Ino sighed in annoyance, "I will! On the way to the Bahamas of course," She grabbed her sunglasses and started getting her suitcase and purse.

He put a hand over her suitcase, signaling her to stop, "There will be no trip to the Bahamas."

Ino's eyes widened, "No, you're kidding right?" He stood quiet. Ino felt rejected again. "Daddy, we've been planning this for months now and it's the only time of the year that I really get to spend time with you! You can't do this to me!"_ I knew it, He probably has 'important business' to attend so he's using my little slip to cancel our trip. Nice one dad, _she thought.

"You're wrong, I can do this to you and it hurts me to do this but you have to understand that your actions have consequences."

Ino's eyes started getting watery, "Might as well wrap me in gift wrapping paper and give me away!"

He tried to hug her, "Ino-"

She dodged his attempt to hug her, "You know the only reason I did this was because you didn't come to the orientation! You promised me!"

"There was a last minute meeting and-"

"Whatever, it's always a stupid meeting! From this day foward, you are not my daddy and I am not your daughter!" Ino pouted.

"You know I'm not changing my mind right?"

"But Daddy!" she whined.

He shrugged as if saying it wasn't his problem, "I guess you'll have to go to the vacation program with the school."

She stomped her feet repettively, "No! That's for losers!"

"Guess you're now a loser." and with that, he left.

* * *

Temari had gone to buy a soda from the vending machine. She had bought it and was returning to her dorm to see if Ino and her dad had finished talking when she heard a muttered curse.

"Damn it, where the hell is room 12?"

Temari wanted to laugh but realized that if it were her and she was a newbie she would also appreciate the help, so she walked towards the guy who had his back towards her.

"Hey, do you need help finding your way?" She asked with a half smile.

He turned to her and she felt her heart starting to speed up. He was exactly her type. Rebellious looking, and a rocker type of guy. She never went for pretty boys like Sasuke or Naruto, even though Sasuke did look like a bad boy, he was too arrogant and too hard to please.

"Yeah, actually." He didn't smile but didn't glare either, it was like a friendly stare.

Temari smiled, " So room 12, huh?" She asked, "With Sai and Chouji. They're pretty chill guys." She said as she led him to his dorm.

"You navigate through these halls often? or..?"He asked.

Temari's eyes widened, he was implying if she knew those halls because she fooled around with guys, "Oh shit, I made it sound like that. Uh no, I know my way because of my brothers."

Shikamaru smirked, _she's cute,_ he thought, "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Temari stopped to look at him, and also because they were already in front of his dorm, "I know," She said as she put her hands in the back of her jeans and swayed on her toes, "But I did it so you wouldn't start rumors about me." She joked with a playful smile, "So don't feel so special," she said as she passed him.

* * *

"Mom, seriously, I do not want to come to this school." Sakura whined. She looked through the window, taking in the scene before her. It was definitely something she didn't expect. She expected it to look more like prison with tons of security rather than a luxurious hotel.

"Sakura, please, try your best in the interview," Mebuki sighed and got off the limo.

Sakura shook her head out of the awed state it was because of the school and abruptly turned to face her mom, "Mom! We aren't done talking!" Sakura complained. She followed her mom out of the limo and caught up to her.

"Seriously Sakura, couldn't you have chosen another day to dress like that?" Sakura was wearing a crop top that exposed a little bit of her stomach, a jean vest with studs and black high waisted skinny jeans. She wore some burgundy Dr. Martens.

Sakura scoffed, "Me? Mom have you looked at yourself?" In her eyes, her mom looked like a woman in search of a date, with her V-neck blouse tucked into her pencil skirt and a blazer over her.

Mebuki threw Sakura a glare, "Sakura," Mebuki warned.

"Geez, grandma. It was a joke." Sakura retorted as they neared the entrance of the school.

"You have to start to treat me like an adult, I'm not your friend." Mebuki scolded.

Sakura snorted, "Great we're on the same page 'cause I've never thought of you as a friend of mine."

Mebuki ran a hand through her hair, "You know what I mean."

"Actually mom, no I don't understand." Sakura mockingly responded, "Please, illuminate me with your knowledge."

"I want respect because I am your mom and your elder, therefore you can't treat me like just another person your age."

"But mother, I do respect you." Sakura said in a sarcastic tone and then laughed.

"Sakura just try and make some friends okay?" Mebuki carressed Sakura's cheek.

"Mom!" Sakura pulled away, trying to dodge her mom's caresses. "Don't do that, people are watching!" Sakura whined.

"Oh honey, its just that I don't want to separate myself from you!" Mebuki pulled her into an embrace. She didn't care if Sakura had a bad attitude, she still loved her because she was the only thing she could truly call hers.

"Moooom," she trying to push her mom away.

"Okay, okay." Mebuki let go.

Sakura rolled her eyes and kept walking, "Mom, stop crying, its not a big deal."

"Oh Sakura, when did you grow up?" Mebuki asked as she caught up to her daughter.

Sakura sighed, her mother would never stop crying if she didn't say something about her appearance being bad or if she didn't give her mom a compliment, "Mom, if you don't stop crying, your make up will smudge."

"Right, right." Mebuki dried her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Read, Favorite, Follow &amp;Review!**


	2. Her Sexy Sounding Cousin

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any brand, song and/or character that you may or may not recongnize.**

**Rated T**

_Summary: [AU]_ Sakura isn't one to be easily scared especially not by a so-called 'god' who was adored by all the idiot female student body and was Mr. Popular-Dark-Sexy-Mysterious-guy. So she didn't want anything to do with him, but life doesn't always give you what you want, huh? SasuSak. (High School Fic.)

* * *

Ino raked her fingers through her long blonde locks, "Seriously, Temari, I so need a new project!" She whined as they walked to the lobby.

Ino had this thing where she wanted to give anyone who needed a make over one. It was basically a hobby of hers. She took a girl who needed to look more feminine and took her under her wing and try to make her into a stylish and girly young woman -basically her charity case and something she'd do when she was bored.

"Ino why do you need projects if you have friends like Karin, Ami and I."

"Yeah, but I need a new project not friend, and you guys are perfect already."

Temari looked around and saw Sakura, she didn't look bad but in Ino's eyes she would probably look horrible to her, "How 'bout that girl?" She suggested while looking at a the pinkette.

Ino's baby blue eyes sparkled with glee, "Oh my my my my my, she's - did she forget to comb her hair?"

Sakura was standing in the main lobby with her arms crossed and all her weight propped on one leg, waiting for her mom to finish talking to the principal. Today was seriously not her day, she was already annoyed that some perverted guys were checking her out and now she had to deal with the weird stares that two blondes were giving her.

"Can I help you?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"Oh!" Ino chirped, "We were just seeing how damaged your hair is," Ino reached out and grabbed a strand, "You poor thing, you're siblings must be really sick to do such a thing to your hair!"

Sakura pulled back, "Excuse me?" she scoffed.

"Oh don't get offended, it wasn't your fault after all, but you seriously need to change your hair style." Ino suggested.

Sakura faked a smile and said in a really girly voice, "Oh my gosh thank you!"

Ino smiled at Sakura, "It was noth-"

Sakura scowled, "Thank you for proving my theory correct. The one where I guessed that the people attending this school were a bunch of pea size brained idiots."

Ino thought about the idea, "Pea sized brain? What? That's impossi- HEY!"

Sakura snorted, "You see, on the contrary to my 'bad hair style' problem, your brain can't be fixed." She made air quotes when she said bad hair style.

"Hey stop offending Ino, okay?" Temari responded.

"Oh you thought I was only offending her?" Sakura questioned. "Because as far as I know, I was offending both of you. Oops." Sakura mocked them by giving them a faux apologetic look.

"Looky here...," Ino started, "...Forehead, do you know who I am?"

Sakura pretended to think, "A dumb blonde who sucks at inventing nicknames?"

Temari snickered.

Ino glared, "Temari!"

Temari bit her lip, trying to stop smiling, "Sorry," she muttered.

"Well, girls. This has been great and all," She clapped her hands together concludingly with a smirk, "Buuut I just realized that I've been wasting my breath with a couple of idiots so if you excuse me, I'll be off."

Ino clenched her fists, "Wait! This isn't over!" Ino yelled after her but Sakura was already out of sight.

"That girl," Temari mumbled.

"She's so ..." Ino trailed off. "Ugh! I can't believe she just did that!"

* * *

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Teme, you know I have no problem with us hanging out at my place but are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Naruto, seriously, if you're too much of a wuss to do this then I'll just go to someone elses house." He took off his feet from the coffee table and got ready to stand.

Naruto sighed, "Bro, I know you're doing this to get your dad's attention, but why don't you try to please him instead?"

Sasuke stood and checked his phone without looking for anything in particular, "You know I don't like to talk about this." Sasuke said distractedly.

"Okay fine," Naruto dropped the subject and changed it, "So how about we invite some ladies?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke smirked, "That'd be perfect." He sat back down.

* * *

Sakura was leaning on the wall of the small lobby, where they had to wait in order to speak to the principal, with her earphones on, eyes closed. She felt the breeze of the door open so she opened her eyes and took off her earphones.

"Sakura Haruno?" A a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair asked. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face.

"That's me." Sakura drew out.

The woman smiled, "Hi, I'm Shizune. Tsunade would like to speak to you."

"Mmm'kay." she pushed herself off the wall and walked into the office.

"Sakura, take a seat." The blonde woman told her.

Sakura obeyed, "You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes," She responded, "Mebuki tells me that you don't want to attend this academy, why is that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Obviously because the kids here are a bunch of idiots and I'm way too smart for them."

Mebuki turned to glare at her daughter, "Sakura!"

Sakura shrugged and leaned back on the chair, "What? It's true,"

"Let her, Mebuki" Tsunade said. She liked Sakura's attitude, it reminded her about herself when she was a teen.

Sakura chewed on her gum, "So this is the part where you deny my acceptance to the 'Prestigious Academy' because I'm too 'barbaric'," Sakura stated mockingly.

"Actually," Tsunade smirked, "I'll accept you into the academy."

"What?!" both Mebuki and Sakura asked in shock. Sakura had even stood up from her seat.

"That's right," Tsunade grinned,"take your bags to the room where Shizune will take you."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to look for an explanation, "B-but I'm rebelious and you don't want rebels in your school a-an-" Sakura tried arguing but Shizune had sarted pulling her away.

"Sakura, this way," Shizune opened the door for Sakura.

"Here honey, I'll take your suitcase." Mebuki took the suitcase but Sakura pulled it back.

"Mom, I can manage, besides I don't want to be seen with my mom walking me to my dorm."

Mebuki's brows furrowed, "Are you sure-"

"Positive." Sakura cut her off quickly.

Her mom sighed, "Okay but be careful and take care. I'll come and visit soon. And have fun in the Vacation Program! Don't forget to wear sun screen!" She called after Sakura. "Call me!"

Sakura just nodded and walked away.

"This way ," Shizune said as she lead the way. "The right is the girls dorms and to the left is the boys, you are not allowed to go to the boys dorms, okay?"

"Okay." R_ule I must soon break. _Smirk_._

"Here are your keys to your dorm that you'll be sharing with two other students. Your room is #31," She gave Sakura an apologetic smile, "I would have taken you but I really have to go."

"Its fine," Sakura took the keys and nodded.

Shizune nodded and left running towards the exit of the building. Sakura walked into the building and saw a girl struggling to open the door.

The girl hurriedly tried to unlock the door, "Ugh, stupid door," whispered a very soft voice.

Sakura wanted to laugh, the girls voice seemed too sweet and kind to be saying "stupid" or even being mad, "Don't try to sound too angry next time," Sakura joked.

The girl who was trying to open the door with the keys was standing in front of Sakura's room number which most likely meant that she was going to be her roommate.

The girl had long dark blue hair and lavander eyes. "Oh, h-hi, I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga," She extended her hand.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura smiled and shook Hinata's hand. "Nice to meetcha."

Hinata hadn't seen Sakura around "A-are you n-new?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, actually. And you?"

"N-no I-I'm not new." She laughed softly, "I've been here since freshman year,"

"So is this gonna be your third year too?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Cool! Maybe we get the same classes," Sakura said excitedly. "Let's get this opened first," Sakura took her keys and unlocked the door.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Hinata said as she entered the room.

"Just Sakura 'll be fine," Sakura smiled at her as she placed her suitcase on the bed that had no sheets on it, "So tell me about yourself."

"M-me?"

"Mhm," Sakura hummed as she opened her suitcase.

"Well there's nothing v-very interesting a-about me, "Hinata countered.

"C'mon, Hina-chan," Sakura took out her clothes, "Are there any drawers or a closet?"

"Um okay, w-well, I have a cousin a-attending this academy too." Hinata started, "And yeah, they're upstairs."

"Really? Is he cute?" Sakura asked, as she walked up the spiral stairs that led to the second floor, that was pretty much half the size of the whole dorm room, with some clothes in her hands.

Hinata blushed, she wasn't comfortable talking about rating her relatives, "I-I guess,"

"Name please," Sakura grinned.

Hinata saw the door open, and with a curious expression she quickly got up to see who the intruder was, "His name is..." Hinata stayed staring at the door, "..Neji?"

"Neji? Sounds hot." Sakura commented from the top of the room.

"Very flattering to hear." a deep voice said.

Sakura closed her eyes and cursed, "Aww shit, Hinata please tell me you secretly have a deep voice and that I didn't just embarrass myself in front of your sexy-sounding cousin."

Sakura peeked over the railing of the second floor, _Oh god, he's gorgeous. _She thought.

Neji turned to his cousin not bothering to hide his obvious confusion with who Sakura was, "Hinata, who's this?" He asked.

"Not that I should answer, but she's my new roommate, Sakura."

"Hi, yeah, uh I'm Sakura." She greeted while coming down from the spiral stairs.

Neji smirked, "I noticed you're very, good at expressing your thoughts," he commented.

"Yeah sorry about that," Sakura blushed.

"It's fine, its nice to hear what girls think about me by only hearing my name and voice."

"Neji please, get out," Hinata pushed him out or at least tried.

Sakura was suprised at Hinata's bold actions, since she had considered the girl to be shy.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked casually, her shyness and stuttering no where in sight.

"I came to see _her_, where is she?"

"She still hasn't arrived but please stop bothering her, cousin."

"Hinata, you don't know what happened," He stressed out while squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"I don't need to, Mikan told me everything that happened. That's why she left the academy. She's not returning, and its all your fault!"

"I'd like to remind you that she cheated on me first," He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Neji just go, get out." She pointed towards the door with her eyes looking elsewhere but his eyes because she knew she couldn't keep this act up any longer and if she looked into his eyes she would probably get all stuttery and shy since she isn't very good with these type of arguments.

Neji ignored her clear rude invitation to leave her dorm, "Where did she g-"

"Uh, hello? Yeah, Shizune told me that this was my assigned room." A brunette with two buns said leaning on the door frame. _Wow, that guy's really hot. _Tenten thought_._

Sakura looked relieved to see someone who could break the awkward tension in the room, "Hi! I'm Sakura, That's Hinata and that's Neji." she introduced them, purposely doing that so Hinata and Neji would stop arguing.

Tenten quickly realized what Sakura was doing and she felt a bit awkward so she shifted the sport bag that she carried on her shoulder and smiled, "Sup, I'm Tenten," She waved. She was wearing a black sports bra that revealed her lower stomach and lower back and some sweats with some tennis shoes.

Hinata smiled softly and nodded her direction before turning back to Neji, "I don't know, now please get out."

He grunted and walked towards the exit, "Move," he told Tenten.

_So much for being hot._ she thought, she hated being told what to do but moved anyways. He walked passed her and accidentally bumped her shoulder

"Jerk," she muttered.

Once he left Hinata sighed in relief, "Sorry about him," she apologized.

"It's fine," Both Sakura Tenten said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I have one question though, who's Mikan?" Sakura asked.

Hinata sighed, "S-she used to be my roommate and b-best friend, but she got involved with my cousin even though I told her it could r-ruin our friendship and she ended up g-getting hurt." Hinata's voice was no longer stuttery but firm instead, yet it was still soft, "Their history is really simple actually, she cheated on him first by doing _it _with some guy and then he found out so he kissed a girl and humiliated Mikan in front of the whole school."

"How long did they last?"

"Almost two years," Hinata answered.

"That's ...only something a skank would do," Tenten commented not thinking about the vocabulary she used at the moment.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "Mikan?"

"Yeah I mean, who throws away a two year relationship for a one time fling?" Tenten added.

"True but he didn't have to humiliate her like that," Hinata said softly.

"Yeah, I agree. Neji could've been the adult and simply broken up with her, but he chose the pay-back type of thing." Sakura said.

"Yeah, both of them were at fault," Hinata agreed.

"Anyways, Tell us about yourself, Tenten," Sakura said.

"Well, I'm a scholarship student. I am on a scholarship for soccer, and ...I'm an orphan, so that makes me pretty unique, neh?"

"That's weird," Hinata mumbled, "This school only offers academic scholarships."

"Well that's what the nun from the orphanage told me," Tenten replied. "That I had received a scholarship because of soccer. What about you guys, here 'cause of your brain?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm not on a scholarship," she responded.

"Me neither," Sakura added.

"Rich kids," Tenten teased.

"We might be but thank Kami that we aren't like those spoiled idiots." Sakura laughed.

Hinata giggled, "Who did you meet, to make you think like that?" she asked softly.

"Two blonde bimbos who offended my hair," Sakura answered with disgust.

"Two Blondes?" Hinata asked. She had an idea of who Sakura was talking about, but she doubted it was them. That was Hinata's problem, she always thought the best of people and saw the best in them, she didn't focus on the bad things.

"Yeah I think one was called Tamara and the other was Ino i think."

"Ino and Temari! But they're nice," Hinata disagreed.

"Tch, nice? Nice my ass," Sakura scoffed.

"They are really nice, they're two of my close friends," Hinata confided.

"Hinata are we talking about the same ones? Ino has blonde hair and blue eyes,"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I think we're talking about the same person."

Sakura shrugged it off and decided to change the subject a bit, "Are you guys going to the Vacations Program?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my parents think I should socialize more with heirs to h-huge corporations, you know, for the networking." Hinata replied.

"Is it...fun? The program I mean." Sakura asked in an almost cautious tone.

Hinata bit her lip as she pondered, "I-I don't know because I've never gone, but it might be fun." She smiled optimistically, "We could stick together- I mean if you guys want to, if not I-it's fine-"

Sakura stopped the blue haired teen from blabbering by putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hina," she laughed, "Do you really think we'll ditch you after almost killing us with your sweetness?"

Tenten also smiled at Hinata and Sakura, "Yeah, I heard that it's a really cool resort hotel." She started, "But it'd be way cooler if I had roomies like you guys with me."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

Hinata blushed and gave a timid smile, "Thank you, I'm really grateful for you both. I didn't think I'd have any friends after Mikan left."

"No need to thank us, that's what friends are for, right?" Sakura asked rhetorically, "Because I'm assuming we're friends already, right?"

Tenten and Hinata reassuringly nodded. After a while of more chatting and getting to know each other, Tenten remembered that the tryouts for the soccer team were that same day.

She quickly stood from the bed she was sitting at and asked, "Do any of you know where the sign ups for the school's soccer team are at?"

"Yeah, they're usually at the gym, and then they take them out to the field for them to try out." Hinata informed. She only knew this because of her cousin and because of ...Naruto.

Tenten quickly changed into her shorts and put on her cleats, "Oh ok cool, I'll be back, I'm gonna sign up, later dudes,"

"Good luck," Sakura and Hinata yelled simultaneously.

A few moments after Tenten left, Sakura also stood up and recalled that she was supposed to pick up the uniforms that her mom had ordered for her.

"You know, I have to go pick up my uniforms downstairs at the student store, you wanna come with or ...?" Sakura trailed off.

Hinata nodded, "I'll go with you, but just give me a second t-to get my money," she stood up and put on her sandals, "I also need to buy a few things,"

* * *

Tenten walked into the gym which was completely full with guys. They turned to look at her in confusion but she ignored their stares and let her brown eyes wander in search for the sign up sheet. Her eyes landed on Hinata's handsome cousin whom was holding a clipboard and a pen, "Yo, you know where the soccer sign-ups are at?" Tenten asked Neji as she approached him.

Neji scowled at Tenten, and gave her a once-over, he realized she was Hinata's new roommate who was hogging the doorway, probably trying to touch him or something, _Tche, she's such a commoner_, he thought, "It's 'where are the sign ups' not 'where the sign ups are at' ." He corrected.

Tenten waved him off dismissively, "Yeah yeah yeah whatever, so do you or not?"

He scoffed at her attitude towards him, _What the hell? How dare she speak to me like that, we are not even on the same social class level let alone acquainted._, "Yes, they're in my hands."

"Well can I see them? I needa sign up," she tried to swap the clipboard out of his hands but he pulled it back before she could touch it.

He snorted, "But you're a girl."

"Aaaand?" She stressed out, and once again attempted to reach for the sign up sheet, when he pulled it away she puffed out a breath of irritation, "Teh, seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's a boy's league," He clarified shortly, trying to make her understand.

Tenten exhaled a long breath and put her hands on her hips, "As far as I'm concerned, its co-ed," she argued, this time losing the friendly tone she had given him earlier and giving him a you're-making-me-lose-my-patience type of attitude, "Plus even if it wasn't co-ed I'd still have the right to tryout, seeing as there's no other soccer team besides this one that's exclusively for girls."

"I'm afraid she's right, Neji. The league we are involved in is co-ed. Finally, the power of youth is seen in girls!" A man with a bowl-cut hair style, bushy eyebrows and a bright smile said. His teeth were straight and super white.

Neji turned to see his coach standing right behind him, "But Guy Sensei-" he began protesting.

"Let the girl sign up, Neji!" His coach snatched the clipboard from his prodigious athlete and handed it to the young girl, who he saw potential in.

Tenten smirked in triumph, "Yeah Neji, let me sign up," she teased.

Tenten wrote her name down and drew a happy face at the end of her name just to get Neji even more upset. She handed the clipboard back to Neji with a triumphant smile on her face.

Neji took the clipboard back from Tenten forcefully, "Just because you signed up, doesn't mean you'll get in," He whispered in her ear.

She snorted, "Says who? You?" She laughed, "And who are you to say?"

He flicked her forehead, "The co-captain of the Varsity Soccer team," He smirked slyly, "See you at the tryouts, Tenten." He whispered in her ear and walked away.

Tenten's smile had faltered, "Aw crap. This is bull!" She yelled after him. "Damn it Tenten, it's not even the first day of practice and you already on the co-captain's bad side," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Ami gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand dramatically, "Oh my gosh, that girl looks so cool," Ami said to Karin as she pointed to Sakura who was talking animatedly with Hinata as they walked across the lobby carrying a few bags.

Karin raised her perfectly done eyebrow, "Who?"

"Her the one with pink hair! The one with Hinata,"Ami repeated louder than before...she was too loud for her own good.

Hinata heard her name and turned towards Ami and Karin.

Karin glared at Ami for being loud but quickly smiled towards Hinata and waved, "Hey Hinata." She looked at Hinata's expensive looking clothes and grimaced at the goodie-goodie image she had going, but Hinata didn't notice Karin's stares of disapproval.

Hinata smiled genuinely at Karin and waved at her, "Hey Karin," she greeted kindly.

"Who's your new friend?" Karin looked at Sakura up and down, _Stupid girl, she's probably a nobody in the social ladder, _She thought.

The pinkette took a good look at Karin and Ami and smiled casually, "Sakura Haruno, you could've just asked me," Sakura responded, she hated when people pretended like she wasn't there. She put the bags that held her uniforms to the floor.

Karin nodded and flipped her hair in a snotty manner, "Oh okay, I just wanted to know the cheap looking whore was," Karin said in disgust, "lets go Ami, bye-bye Hinata."

Sakura was about to respond to Karin's insult when the Ami girl suddenly said something.

"Hey Sakura, I'm Ami, and I really love your outfit, it's like so vintage like the type you'd wanna wear, you know?"

"Thank you, Ami. You look nice too," She smile sincerely to her, "Although, I don't know why you're hanging out with _bitches_ like that red-headed idiot."

Karin scoffed indignantly, "Excuse me?"

Sakura's smirk grew bigger, "You heard me, _bitch_."

"How dare you?!" Karin went up to Sakura and slapped her across the face.

Sakura put her hand over her stinging cheek. Her head was down, "That's right, cry!" Karin laughed. _That'll show her not to offend me in front of an audience. S_he thought slyly.

Ami gasped, "Karin what the hell?!" she screeched and was about to aid Sakura but Karin pulled her back.

"Don't even dare, Ami."

Hinata had her eyes still wide in shock "Karin, please leave," she advised politely as she hugged Sakura.

Hinata thought Sakura was crying because Sakura's body was shaking soundlessly and her head was down.

"Fine! But only because I don't want to see this pathetic loser cry, lets go Ami," she pulled Ami with her and started leaving the hall but she didn't even get to the other end of the hall because Sakura's laughter echoed off the walls. Hinata realized that Sakura's shaking wasn't because she was crying it was because she was laughing.

Karin stopped in her tracks and turned back to her latest victim, "What are you laughing about, loser?" she asked sarcastically.

Sakura got out of Hinata's embrace and walked up to Karin, "At this," and with that, she punched Karin in the face.

"oww" She shrieked. She held her hurting cheek.

"That's so you could know who you're messing with," Sakura threatened, "So don't you ever dare to lay a finger on me, you understand?"

"Stupid Pinky! I'm gonna tell Sasuke-kun! He's gonna take care of you, so you better watch out!"

"Uhu yeah, whatever,"

"Ugh! Ami lets go!" Karin left pulling Ami.

"Sakura-chan that was so cool!" Hinata exclaimed softly.

"Thanks?" Sakura thanked, not really knowing what to do when someone congratulated you for punching someone, "But she deserved so it was nothing,"

"I seriously don't know how Sasuke can be her boyfriend," Hinata mumbled.

"Who's Sasuke? Is he someone I should be afraid of?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"He's the most popular guy on school, and girls go crazy over him," Hinata explained briefly.

"Seriously? They can't be that bad," Sakura underestimated the thought of girls going ballistic over a guy.

Hinata took out her phone and searched for his fanclub page, she found it and showed it to Sakura, "They even have a fanclub page."

"Wow, girls are so desperate these days."

"I-I don't think desperate would be the correct word for them. Maybe lovestruck?" Hinata tried to lighten the word's harsh meaning.

Sakura ignored Hinata's suggestion and said "Lets go back to the room, I've got to put these uniforms away and Tsunade told us that the meeting for those that are in the Vacation Program should meet in the field at 4:30, and it's almost time."

* * *

Fugaku rushed through the halls trying to find a supervisor, he found Shizune walking towards the girl's dormitories, "Where's my son?" He asked her sternly as he approached her, not caring about the inappropriate way he was talking to the faculty.

"Mr. Uchiha, your son is in his dorm," Shizune answered, confused with the reason why Fugaku was yelling at her.

Mikoto smiled apologetically towards her, "He's not there, we checked already," She explained.

"I cannot believe you'd let him escape this school, how can I trust you with my son if you don't even notice he's not here?" Fugaku questioned.

Mikoto was embarrassed of her husbands temper, "Fugaku, please calm down." she tried easing.

Shizune never knew Fugaku would intimidate her with questions.

"I can assure you that-"

He motioned her to stop talking, "No, no, don't assure me anything just find my son!"

Shizune was loss at words, "R-right away, Mr Uchiha,"

Fugaku looked at Mikoto, "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Probably with Naruto or Suigetsu," At this, Fugaku took out his phone and started calling, "Honey, don't go to hard on him, he's just a teenager and-"

At this Fugaku stopped, "Just a teenager? He is almost an adult, Mikoto."

"But Fugaku, he only does this to get your attention because you're always with Itachi." Mikoto started, "Don't punish him too bad,"

Fugaku heard Mikoto but he didn't answer since he was talking to someone on the phone, "Where?"

_"He's in the Uzumaki residence, sir."_

"Okay thank you for your services, I'll make sure to deposit you're money in your account," He flipped his phone off.

"Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto asked in a concerned tone.

"With the Uzumaki kid," Fugaku started walking out of the building fast.

"Wait Fugaku! Don't-"

"I have to Mikoto, he won't understand if I let this slide," He stated as he shrugged off her hands from his shoulder.

They got to their car and he told the driver to take them to Naruto's house.

Mikoto had a worried expression on her face, "But Fugaku, what are you going to do?"

"He won't be going to Oto with us, and he will be spending his remaining vacations in school," He began.

"Okay, I think that's reasonable," Mikoto nodded.

"Not only that, but he'll lose access to all his video game consoles."

"Fugaku don't. You know how he gets without them." Mikoto reminded. She remembered how the last time they did that, Sasuke had ignored them for 3 months, he didn't listen when he was told what to do and he rebelled more by talking back to the faculty and them.

"That's how I want him to feel like," Fugaka replied, "Powerless."

"He will rebel more than usual if you do," Mikoto reasoned.

"I don't care, he has to learn how to behave," He wasn't going to change his mind because of Mikoto, she should know that.

However that wasn't going to stop Mikoto from trying to lessen the punishment of her son, "But, honey-"

"Mikoto stop defending him! Maybe is you weren't so soft on him, he wouldn't behave like this," Fugaku accused

Mikoto raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "So this is my fault?" she questioned.

"Mikoto, that's not what I meant." He said as he sighed.

"Its exactly what you meant, Fugaku!" She yelled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No its not, you're putting words in my mouth,"

Mikoto rolled her eyes childishly, "Sure."

"Mr Uchiha, we're here," the driver said.

* * *

"So everyone attending to the resort is here?" Shizune asked.

The students were scattered all over the field. Sakura was with Hinata and Tenten, and with a guy who Tenten had met named Rock Lee. Ino, Temari and Ami were another trio, with guys surrounding them.

"Tenten-chan, I saw how amazing you played today and I can assure you that you will get acepted in the team!" Lee recited.

Tenten smiled at him, "Thanks Lee but I think this Neji guy was serious about me not getting into the team."

"Wait, Neji did what?" Hinata asked softly.

"He told me that just because I signed up, it didn't mean that I was getting in. Plus, he was really against me joining the team,"

"I cannot believe this! I'm gonna go over there right now and give this sexist bastard a piece of my mind!" Sakura yelled, causing people to turn.

"Miss Haruno, please watch your language," Shizune warned.

Sakura rolled her jade orbs and started walking towards Neji, who was talking to a blonde and a red-head.

"Sakura wait!" Tenten tried to stop her but Sakura was already in front of Neji.

The commotion caught Neji's attention and he gazed at Sakura, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can help me, I was kinda wondering why you're being a bastard to my friend."

Shizune was about to break it up but Tsunade stopped her, "Don't. This is quite amusing."

"Excuse me?" He raised a brow. Naruto, who was besides him snorted and Gaara just smirked.

"You heard me, I said-"

"I heard what you said," Neji rolled his eyes. By now people had gathered around them.

"Then answer," Sakura had her hand on her hip.

"Tch, why should I?" He didn't like how Sakura wasn't intimidated by him. His gaze turned to Tenten who was standing behind the crowd. He smirked, "Can't your little friend defend herself?"

Tenten scoffed, "Of course I can, jerk," she responded.

"Then don't send your idiotic messengers to me," He spat.

"I am no one's 'idiotic messenger', I came on my own account, you moron," Sakura retorted.

"Then mind your own business, and leave me alone." he said.

"You know what, Neji, you don't deserve my precious time, so go fuck yourself." Sakura pushed his chest and he stumbled backwards a bit. A few 'ooooh's were heard from the crowd.

Naruto swung an arm around Neji's shoulder, "Eeeeh Neji you just got served, bro." He teased, "And by a girl, who by the way is hot."

"Tch, she's nothing special," Neji replied. He saw that the pinkette had gone back to her friend. He found himself staring at Tenten. He shook his head, trying to snap out of it.

"Aw, Sasuke totally missed this!" Naruto whined.

"Where is he, by the way?" Neji asked.

"He's with Karin, in his dorm," Naruto said.

"Didn't he say he wanted to be alone?" Gaara asked, remembering how he had basically thrown them out.

"Yeah but then he said he was gonna talk to Karin,"

Neji had a perplexed expression, "Why did he want to be alone?"

"He got punished by his old man," Naruto replied.

Neji smirked, "What'd he do this time?"

"He left school without permission and I let him crash at my place but his dad found us, soooo he cancelled Sasuke's trip to Oto."

"Isn't that good? I mean its what he wanted, no?"

"Yeah, that's where the punishment comes in." Naruto started, he scratched his head and continued, "His dad made him spend his last two weeks of summer break in school, AND he took ALL of his video game stuff."

"That's it?" Neji asked incredulously.

"You know how Sasuke is when it comes to video games," Naruto replied.

"I still wonder how he has so many fangirls," Gaara commented, "I mean aren't you considered a loser if you do play them?"

"Yeah, but I guess Sasuke's an exception." He said as he patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

"Karin stop," Sasuke tried pushing her off. They had just finished a hardcore make out session in his dorm and she was still kissing his neck.

"Sasuke, let's just stay here."

He stood up from his bed and put on his hoodie.

"Sasuke," she purred, "Come back here."

He sighed, "Fix yourself up, we have to go to the meeting at the field."

She grunted, finally giving in, "Okay fine."

He went to his bathroom, and washed his face.

She followed him and hugged him from behind, "Babe, there's this girl who's bothering me. She's the one who left my cheek purple." She pouted.

He shrugged her off and walked back to his bed, "Hn." He put on his black Chuck Taylors.

"Can you tell her to stop, please?"

He stood up and rolled his eyes at her, "Can't you?" He opened the door and walked out.

"But I want you to do it for me, please Sasuke-kun?" She followed him outside of his dorm. He knew he wouldn't get her to shut up if he didn't agree.

"Who is she?" He asked as he stopped, letting her catch up to him.

"Sakura Haruno, she's new. It's really easy to recongnize her, she has pink hair."

"Pink?" Sasuke raised a brow.

"That's what I said! It's probably fake, I doubt its natural." They arrived to the field and Naruto pulled Sasuke from Karin.

Naruto was grinning widely, "Teme! You missed it!"

Neji glared at the blonde, "Naruto shut up," he warned.

"Neji, got served by a girl!" He yelled and then started laughing hysterically.

"Tch, it was bound to happen," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto controlled his laughter a bit before explaining, "But this girl she's really hot, teme."

"Who is she?" he asked.

"It's her, the one with pink hair!" Naruto pointed.

Sasuke couldn't see her face because people were covering her, "Dobe, stop pointing,"

"What? Oh right!" Naruto put his hand down, his cheeks flushing.

"Her name's Sakura, she's one of Hinata's new room mates," Neji informed Sasuke.

_Sakura? Isn't she the one who Karin was talking about?_ Sasuke thought _Guess she likes to cause trouble, but clearly she doesn't know who she's messing with. _

* * *

**A/N: Read. Review. Follow. Favorite. Pretty please? With a cherry on top?  
**

**-_S. R_**


	3. Emo Boys and the Mysterious Unknown Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any brand, song and/or character that you may or may not recongnize.**

**Rated T**

_Summary: AU_.] Sakura isn't one to be easily scared especially not by a so-called 'god' who was adored by all the idiot female student body and was Mr. Popular-Dark-Sexy-Mysterious-guy. So she didn't want anything to do with him, but life doesn't always give you what you want, huh? SasuSak. (High School Fic.)

* * *

"So are we clear?" Shizune finished off saying the rules for the vacation program, while emphasizing the question to certain groups who just smirked.

A bunch of 'yes' s and 'okays' were heard. Sakura rolled her eyes, _Sounds more like school rather than a vacation!_ she thought.

Tenten sighed, "Such a pain in the ass," She muttered. She had thought it would be more liberal and fun but apparently 90 percent of their schedule was going to be full with mandatory activities used to make friendships with others or at least become acquainted with one another.

Sakura smirked, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, she thought it sounded better than school, "It doesn't sound that bad." Hinata was obviously the type of person who saw the glass half full.

Sakura looked at her with an amused expression, "Hina, weren't you the least excited from the group?"

Hinata blushed and Tenten smirked, "Sorry, I didn't think a lot of juniors would go. Usually only freshman go."

"Yeah how's that good again? We're going with a bunch of idiots," Sakura mumbled in annoyance. She gazed back at the group that Neji belonged to,_Wow. Can't believe the have another member,_She thought as she saw the back of the head of another guy. She snorted, _The back of his head looks like a chicken's ass._

Her inner laughter stopped when Tenten's arm waved out in front of her trying to catch her attention. She snapped out of her thoughts and returned her attention to her friends, "Huh?"

"I said that Uchiha was and still is looking at you." Tenten repeated, while nodding her head towards Sasuke after Hinata had discreetly pointed at him.

Sakura was beyond confused now, "Who's Uchiha?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, duh." Tenten repeated the information that Hinata had told her.

"W-we should go. Avoid him, Sakura. He's dangerous," Hinata said, grabbing both their wrists and pulling them towards the hall.

"He looks like a plastic daddy's boy, just look at those expensive looking clothes he's showing off." Sakura said while she turned around as she squinted her eyes trying to look at him from the far because Hinata was dragging her. Hinata stopped to face them once they got to the hall, "He is so not my type." Sakura commented.

Tenten smirked, "Fortunately, I didn't check him out like you." She teased and Sakura laughed.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, they weren't taking this seriously, they were making a joke out of it! "Guys, this guy, he's something else," she whispered in a scolding manner.

Sakura snorted, "What? Another species of idiots?"

"Sak, you're losing it. That didn't make sense," Tenten joked

"Oh shut up." Sakura said playfully.

Hinata just gaped at them, "I'm being completely serious guys, he will ruin you if you get on his bad side!"

Sakura waved her off nonchalantly, "Oh please, Hina. Live a little, that Sasuke guy can go suck a dick for all I care. He-"

"Sakura, his dad is the secretary of state and has a m-multi-b-billion worth business." Hinata wasn't really familiar with the Uchiha but she knew enough to know that he was ruthless and cruel to those who he disliked.

"And my mom's a pop star. She has her supporters. Are we done saying our parent's occupations?" Sakura wasn't fazed by all the high talk she was hearing about the Uchiha kid, she had dealt with plenty of similar sounding rich kids like him and they all had one thing in common: they relied completely off their parent's power.

Hinata sighed, she knew it was hopeless to warn Sakura about people because she was just as, if not more, tough than any of those people.

Tenten saw the distressed look on her friends face. She didn't want to have Hinata feel bad on the first day already. She sighed, "Hinata, Sakura isn't tryna make you feel bad. She's just tryna say that if you fear them, then they will always have the power to do anything they want. Right Sak?" Tenten explained.

"Exactly what I meant to say." She agreed, "Because I know it's been a little bit of time since we met but I care for you Hina, and I don't want you to be scared of anyone just because."

Hinata smiled a little, "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You have become special to me too."

"Hey! What about me, dudes?" Tenten joked.

"We love you too, Tenten." Sakura said and pulled Hinata and Tenten into a group hug.

They hugged for a few seconds before they let go of each other. "Let's go pack up our things." Tenten suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I have a few things to take care of." Sakura said.

"Okay," they said and walked back to their dorm while Sakura departed towards the opposite direction.

* * *

"Did you see her?" Neji asked.

"Perfectly." Sasuke replied.

"Wasn't she hot, teme?" Naruto said in a dreamy voice.

"Tch." he grunted, "I don't know about that."

Truth was that Sasuke had only seen her figure from the back, and it was quite the view, but he wasn't about to admit that.

Gaara smirked mockingly, "Oh, What do you know? The bastard is being loyal to one of his sluts. It's gonna rain money today."

Naruto grinned while Neji smirked. Sasuke frowned, "Shut up, eyeliner freak."

"Don't shut me up, emo-boy," Gaara retorted with a scowl of his own.

Naruto started laughing, "Awe dude, remember in the 5th grade when they thought Sasuke and Gaara were emo."

Neji chuckled as he remembered those rumors, "Somehow it made Sasuke more popular with the girls."

It was true though, back then his fan-girls sympathized him for his 'suffering' apparantly they thought he needed love so they tried to give it to him. But of course Sasuke didn't need it so he was rather annoyed with the attention. The worst part was that he knew people saw him as a weak person and that he suffered from depression and he didn't like to be seen as the weak type of guy.

Sasuke scowled and so did Gaara as they remembered the 'stupid idiots' who made it up. While Naruto and Neji just kept cracking up.

"Ha-ha-ha," Sasuke mocked, "That is so funny." he added in a dry tone, "You know almost as funny as the time they thought Naruto was dating Neji because they confused him for a girl."

Gaara smirked in satisfaction. _Thanks, Uchiha._

Naruto and Neji suddenly stopped laughing. They remembered that incident as well. Neji had been tutoring Naruto so he could get ready for his Algebra final in middle school and they had been hanging out a lot. After their final, they got their results and Naruto had passed it with a 93 percent. With the great news, he was really excited and when he saw Neji he had straight out hugged him. Neji didn't react at all, so he just stood there. Unfortunately, someone had snapped a picture of them before they had let go and posted it on Naruto's wall on facebook. It had the caption, 'Awe, Naruto finally got a girlfriend. But who is this Mysterious Girl? Comment if you have any guesses!' Fortunately, it had Neji's backside, so his face didn't show. Unfortunately, their close friends did notice. Sasuke and their other close friends had teased them about it but they never revealed the identity of the 'Mysterious Girl' to anyone else.

"Oh wow, Sasuke has a sense of humor." Neji commented with a scowl.

"A really bad one!" Naruto added while he glared.

Sasuke just smirked, "You guys are such id-"

He was interupted by the sound of his phone ringing, "I'll be right back." He said before going inside the building and into a hall.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

_"Awe, your voice has gotten deeper. Means you're going through puberty, right little brother?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted, "What the fuck do you want? I don't have time for your stupid crap." He hated how his older brother treated him like a child, and what he hated more is how he was his father's pride and joy.

Itachi chuckled_, "Oh, that vocabulary of yours just keeps getting richer and richer everyday, isn't it little brother?" _He commented sarcastically.

"I'm not your _little_ brother, Itachi. You're only older by five years." Sasuke retorted in annoyance, while glancing at the hall.

Sasuke heard someone gasp in surprise_, "Oh my gosh Itachi is that Sasu-cakes?!" _he heard. _"I need to say hi!"_ they continued,_ "No me!" _He recongnized Deidara's voice.

"Itachi you better not pass your phone to your idiotic frien-!"

_"Why hello there, Sasu-chan."_

Sasuke let out a sigh in annoyance and touched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, "Kisame, tell Itachi to call me when his idiot friends aren't around. Okay? bye."

_"Aw Sasu-chan, don't get your panties up in a twi-"_

Sasuke hung up before he could hear the rest of Kisame's taunt. He put his phone back into his pocket and walked down the empty hall.

"Luca, I have to go." He heard a feminine voice whisper. He was about to leave the hall to give the girl some privacy but he had the urge to listen. "Yeah, uhu I miss you too." she went on, "Yes, I know." he heard soft footsteps inching closer to his location, he quickly turned to the corner and leaned against the wall, "Yeah have fun in France. Say hi to your family for me, yeah? Okay, bye. Take care." He saw her tap the 'end' button on her screen, meaning that she hung up on the Luca boy, "Another problem," he heard her sigh.

Now, Sasuke wasn't one to eavesdrop but that voice had caught his attention. He started getting nervous as he heard the footsteps, "Crap." he muttered.

_Wait. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, why the hell am I getting nervous if a stupid girl sees that I was casually walking by and accidently heard her conversation?_ he thought to himself.

The lights were dim but he clearly saw her figure approaching him. He smirked, _Nice body_**.**

It wasn't until she was right in front of him when he realized that she was Sakura. She glanced at him and made a confused expression, as if asking why he was staring at her, before looking away. She was about to walk away but his voice stopped her and that was when she realized that it was the Uchiha guy.

"So you're Sakura?" He snorted, "You're the one starting shit with my friends?" he asked incedulously.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and scoffed indignantly, "Excuse me?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. _The hell's his problem?_ she thought.

He rolled his eyes and sighed trying to calm himself. _Either the girl's acting like an idiot or she seriously has no clue**,**_ he thought before forcefully grabbing her by the forearm, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing but once you start messing with my friends, you have already messed with me so you better stop," he whispered to her ear in a threatening manner, "And if you don't, I'll personally make your life a living hell. Do you understand?"

Sakura's forearm was hurting but she chose not to show it so she faked a smile before retorting, "Let me go, or I'll scream."

He shrugged, "Scream. No one will hear you,"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him with her smirk plastered all over her face, "You sure?"

He growled, "Just...nevermind. You're annoying." He let go of her.

"And you're such a charmer," she backfired sarcastically while soothing her forearm.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "So do you understand?"

"The only thing I understand is that you're a jerk to women, and a pathetic excuse of a man."

Sasuke faked a chuckle, it was dark and dangerous. It sounded so mocking, "You have no idea what you just did."

He hated it, hated her. Hated how she didn't seem to be affected by him whatsoever.

"Actually, I do." She smirked, "I just told you the honest truth. Does it hurt, Sasuke-_kun?_" She added the suffix as a mockery insult, while stepping closer to him, "I bet it hurt your ginormous ego."

"Shut up." He grunted, "Just make sure you listen to this." He pulled her close to him by the waist. Sakura nearly yelped when she collided with his chest, "I will make you eat your words. One by one." He whispered in her ear lowly.

He let go of her and she stumbled back a little bit. She didn't know why, but she felt a chill run up her spine as soon as those words left his lips. It was a bad type a chill. One that made her scared. Hinata was right, he was something else but she wasn't going let him have the satisfaction of having the last word.

He didn't say anything else and started walking down the hall, with a satisfied smirk.

Sakura opened her mouth, "Yeah! We'll see who eats what!"

Sasuke heard her lame response and let a smirk slip on his lips, but decided to let her have the last word today, after all, she did manage to entertain him for a while and even amuse him.

* * *

"Hina, what are you gonna wear for the pool?" Tenten asked as she emptied out her bag and started folding and hanging some of her clothes while picking which ones she would pack for the resort.

"I was going to wear this lilac bathing suit." Hinata said while showing Tenten her cute one-piece bathing suit, "With these navy blue swimming trunks," she added while holding up some spandex-like shorts that had strings in the back to tie it.

"That is so adorable!" Tenten commented, "You're so innocent, Hina."

Hinata blushed, "Um, thank you?" she said unsurely.

"You should wear a two piece. To impress the guys," Tenten teased with a wink. She wasn't going to wear a bikini herself but she wasn't going to wear a one piece either.

Hinata blushed even harder, "A-a two piece?" She had never worn a two piece because Neji was so overprotective of her, and she didn't want to upset him.

Tenten nodded with a grin, "Yep. Or do you already have a boyfriend?" She asked while nudging the Hyuuga heirress who looked like she was about to faint.

Hinata shook her head with a faint blush, "N-no, I don't but there is this guy I-"

Tenten gasped, not letting her finish, "Really?! Is he your crush? What's his name?"

Hinata blushed, crush sounded temporary and he wasn't someone she would easily forget in a few days, "He, um his name is-"

The door had suddenly burst open, "Hinata-chan!" The intruder exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widened as she her face flushed, "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked in confusion and alarm.

Naruto put his hands on his knees as he panted since he was out of breath. He was obviously running from someone. "I need your help!" Naruto said hastily.

"What's the matter?" Although Hinata didn't stutter, she was blushing madly.

Tenten who, of course, noticed it, smirked.

Naruto caught his breath, "Sorry, it's 'cause Shizune, she almost caught me sneaking in here!"

Hinata nodded in understanding, "Y-you should've just texted m-me."

"I couldn't just text you about it, Hinata-chan. This is like super important!" He smiled and then continued, "There's this girl I like and she is the most amazing of them all." he said in a dreamy tone, "But anyway, I have a date with her and I want to ask her out, officially."

Hinata felt her heart clench and her voice got caught in her throat, "Oh," Her voice almost cracked, but she cleared her throat and smiled softly, "I, uh think you should be yourself an-"

Tenten didn't think twice about what she was about to do, she couldn't let her friend lose this guy -even though he probably didn't deserve her. She cleared her throat and began talking, "Ahem, excuse me, can I say something?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure!" he agreed open-mindedly, eager to get all the help he could get.

"Okay, so first things first. Girls like a badboy, so you should make her feel like she has to be honored to have you as a boyfriend. Secondly, don't ask her to be your girlfriend or to go on a date with you, order them to. And last but not least, be fasionably late." Tenten had stated all the things she hated in a guy.

Naruto looked at her in a suspicious way, "Are you sure? That sounds really ...mean and straight out terrible."

"Of course I'm sure, blondie." Tenten reassured, waving his worries off casually.

Naruto then turned to Hinata and looked into her eyes for reassurance, after all, he trusted her because she was the most honest girl he knows and he knew she wouldn't lie to him, "Hinata, what do you think? Is that what girls like? Would you like that?" Naruto asked, concerned about what Hinata thought. Hinata blushed, and Naruto quickly reacted to her indirect response, "It's not you, I mean I'm not gonna ask you- wait ugh I mean-"

Hinata frantically waved her hands trying to stop him, "I know, I was just..." Hinata trailed off. Tenten saw her hurt expression and smiled sympathetically, Hinata sighed and then smiled, "I mean that, whoever this amazing girl is, she's really lucky to have you and you should treat her-"

"Like I told you," Tenten finished off for Hinata. "Right, Hina?"

Hinata hesitated but ended up agreeing, "Right."

Naruto looked convinced and he smiled at Hinata and Tenten, "Thanks, girls. I appreciate it. Bye uh, what's your name? I'm sorry," Naruto smiled shyly at Tenten, feeling bad for not asking for her name since the beginning.

"Tenten." She smiled and stuck her hand out, he shook it and she continued, "I'm assuming you're Naruto, right?"

"Believe it!" He grinned, "Anyways, bye Tenten. Bye Hinata, I knew I could count on you." He embraced her tightly before walking towards the door.

"Yeah, uh good luck." Hinata said softly as he left, feeling disappointed in herself for lying to Naruto.

"Kay, later girls." He said while throwing an award winning smile to Hinata.

Once he was gone Hinata sighed, "I feel so guilty."

Tenten grinned, "So Naruto huh?"

* * *

"Ino!" Temari yelled as she burst through their room's door.

"What?" Ino's muffled voice came from the pillow. She had been moping ever since her dad had made her go to the vacation program instead of taking her to the Bahamas. It didn't help that some of her ex-boyfriend's relatives had been making her feel like the worst girlfriend in the world. She was laying down face down on the bed with her head on the pillow.

"I forgot to tell you, I met the hottest guy ever and I just saw him right now!"

"Really?" Ino still sounded uninterested.

Temari knew that something was wrong with Ino, the tone of her voice said it all, not to mention, she would be super excited if someone had caught Temari's interest, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I know that tone Ino, you can't lie to me." Temari sat down at the edge of Ino's bed, "Did those fuckers say something about you again?"

Ino looked up from the pillow and smiled at Temari, "No," Ino knew if she told her that Kiba's cousins had been telling her things about Kiba, then Temari would forget all the things Ino had shown about etiquette and beat the hell out of Kiba's relatives.

"Stop lying to me," Temari repeated.

"Fine," Ino sighed there was no point in hiding this from Temari because she was going to find out either way, "They told me that Kiba said that I was a slut and that's why he couldn't trust me to have a long distance relationship with me." Ino felt her heart tighten as she remembered Kiba's freshman pair of cousins say that to her.

Temari frowned, "Those little assholes! Ugh I swear they will seriously wake up with the fucken balls attached to the-"

"Temari, don't. Remember all the things I've taught you about being a lady."

Temari looked at her friend in disbelief, "But Ino, they made you feel like crap!"

Ino felt tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, "It was my fault, I shouldn't have listened to them in the first place. I just can't believe that he would think that of me."

"You don't know that, I don't know that. They could be lying for all we know," Temari reasoned as she hugged Ino.

Ino buried her face in Temari's shoulder and cried "He was my life! He just left without an explanation!"

"He told you from the beginning that he didn't want anything serious," Temari repeated what she remembered that he had told Ino.

"I know but everything was going so well! He told me that he had never felt anything like what he felt for me with any other girl!"

"He- I'm sorry to say this but he could've told that to any other girl." Temari said, "And he did give you an explanation. He said that he was going to leave because his parents couldn't afford this school anymore."

Ino wiped her tears and sat up, "Yeah, I know but my daddy said that his parent's veterinary hospital chains were getting back on their feet. I mean if they are then why hasn't he come back?"

"Ino, I don't know. Maybe he already got used to the feeling of spending time with his family." Temari hated when Ino got depressed like this. She hated it. She felt useless because she couldn't cheer her friend up.

"Am I being too selfish by wanting him back?" Ino asked. She loved Kiba. He was her life, her light, her everything. She recongnized it was her fault for getting too attatched to him. But even though she knew it was her mistake, it hurt to lose someone very special to her.

"No, you're not Ino. You're just feeling the regular thing you can feel after a heartbreak." Temari consoled her with a soft smile.

Ino knew she could count on Temari for anything. Those two had been unseperatable since freshman year. She smiled at her and said, "You always know what to say. Thanks Tem," Ino turned to Temari and hugged her.

Temari smiled, "Okay, okay."

Ino's smile turned into a teasing smile, "So, this hot guy, huh?"

Temari rolled her eyes playfully, "I don't know his name...BUT he's really cute and hot and I'm pretty damn sure he's smart!"

"Smart?" Ino looked confused.

"Well, because I helped him find his dorm and he had really high scores on his tests." She regretted not looking for his name.

Ino giggled, "So do you like him?"

"I don't know yet. I only like him from his first impression."

"Is he gonna go to the resort?"

"He had his suitcase with him. I don't think he'll stay the remaining two weeks of summer vacation in his dorm."

"Well there you go, Temari!" Ino grinned, "Your chance to talk to him!"

If only Ino knew who this mysterious guy was, she wouldn't encourage her friend so much.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I edited this.**

**Anywho I was suppose to update this yesterday but I got caught up with this annoying summer assignment and then I got dragged into going on a trip with my mom to the store which was purposely made longer (by my mother herself) because apparently I don't get out enough and in her words 'it would be fun to go shopping (for groceries)' -her idea of fun is my definition of boredom. But there was a good thing that came out of it, I was inspired. I won't go into details but yeah I was just so happy that I got pushed out of writers block xD so you'll be seeing more of this lame story soon enough. **

**Alright guys, remember to leave a review it helps me stay motivated and constructive criticism is always welcome as well as your thoughts of this story and any suggestions you may have please let me know them and I'll take them into consideration, oh and also before I forget, don't be intimidated to PM me -I know it's weird like 'who would be intimidated to send a message?' xD but some people are-, it's totally cool, I'm also a regular human just like you :D and I'd like to really connect with my audience and know how they feel about events that occur in this story. I actually received a PM from one of you and I just wanted to say thanks because that also made me want to continue this story at least for that person who took the time out of their day just to let me know how excited they were for the update on Frenemies so thank you **randilynnbaby18** :) **

**Follow and Favorite too! Remember to smile coz your beautiful and until next time, Unicorns!**

**_-S.R_**


	4. Cookies and Pearls

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? The sky! DUH! lol yeah I should probably search for better jokes now...since those are clearly outdated xD -**

**MOVING ON, I'd like to acknowledge something I probably should've mentioned earlier, this fanfic is somewhat based off a drama called 'Rebelde' however this storyline will not be exactly the same as that drama since for those whom also seen it might find it uber predictable, sooo to keep things nice and fresh I added a ton of twists of my own to change it up. Those who've seen it probably have noticed the slight yet meaningful differences (such as this following InoShika scene), hope that's cool with you guys! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Avril Lavigne's song/s.**_

* * *

Ino walked slowly down the corridor, thinking about what she did wrong to deserve such a stressful life. She had finished packing her bag a couple of minutes ago and had told Temari that she was going to go the garden. Temari had wanted to accompany her but Ino had said that she needed to be alone. Temari had agreed, seeing how Ino had been lately.

Ino had been thinking about Kiba and analyzing their relationship. Of course she understood where he was coming from but she just couldn't accept it.

For years, she had been dating guys but never felt the way she felt towards Kiba for anyone. Ever...Well, actually she had. Before Kiba. There was this guy. She knew there was a guy she felt a strong emotion for she just couldn't remember. He was a blurry image without a face. Every single time she would try to remember him, her heart would start racing and her head would start hurting. She even dreamed about him sometimes. In fact, she used to call it her nightmare because she could never see his face and she would have that dream every night. But that all ended once Kiba arrived.

Ino sat down on the bench of the garden and opened her journal. It was a cute pink journal with a fabric made cover. It had her name spelled out with baby blue stitch on letters and was obviously customized at her taste because in smaller letters, she had spelled out the hobbies she had. Like cheerleading, dancing and make up and lots of more things. She smiled softly as she opened it and stared at her self written lyrics.

"I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you it's not like that at all," Ino sung softly, her smile fading slowly. "There's a girl that gives a shit, behind this wall you just walked through it."

"And I remember all those crazy things you said you left them running through my head," she laughed as she remembered Kiba's antics but she continued, " You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here. All those crazy things we did Didn't think about it, just went with it You're always there, you're everywhere But right now I wish you were here." she felt her eyes getting watery so she closed them.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, What I'd do to have you Here, here, here." Tears had slipped out of her closed eyes and she felt a lump in her throat, but she continued with a cracked voice saying, "I wish you were here."

"Did he really hurt you that bad?" A deep unfamiliar voice said, making Ino gasp and jump instantly.

She turned to the direction where the voice came from, "Excuse me?" It was a tall figure leaning against a tree. His head looked like a pineapple. She still couldn't see his face but his body looked...how do you say it in Ino's language? oh right, sexy. His body was sexy. Bad boy sexy.

He sighed before pushing himself off the tree and approaching her, "I said that's a good song to dedicate to some heartbreaker."

The light seemed to show his face. Shikamaru studied her for a second, watching her wipe the tears off her cheeks with the sleeves of her oversized gray and white cat sweater. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves.

Ino sniffled before looking away from his breathtaking face, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Shikamaru chuckled before saying, "Am I that ugly that you can't even look at me?"

Ino blushed, _That's the complete opposite, actually._ she thought...out loud. Leave it to Ino to not make a fool out of herself in front of a hot guy, so why was she making a fool out of herself now?

"Really?" Shikamaru smirked, "I'm flattered."

Ino blushed, "I-I no I didn't mean to- I just- you're just so hot!" she blurted out.

"Gee, thanks," Shikamaru still had that smirk on his face, "You're not hot though."

Ino immediately scowled, "You don't tell a girl, she's not attractive. Ever."

Shikamaru had a lazy smile on his face when he teased, "I never said that."

"You did!" Ino glared at him. _God, he's an ass._

"I was going to say that you aren't hot because you're beautiful." He complimented her as he sat down next to her. It wasn't a lie. And he hated that because even though he 'despises' her, he's still attracted to her.

Ino felt her heart speed up, just like it did when she dreamt about the boy whose face was never revealed to her, but this time she felt heat rise to her cheeks, "You really think I am?" she asked with doubt. She couldn't accept the fact that someone else besides Kiba had called her beautiful.

"Of course, and I'm sure as hell that your ex must've been insane to let you go," he assured and winked at her.

Ino laughed softly, "He was pretty sane when he left." she stopped and said, "Why are you so sweet to me?"

Shikamaru stopped smirking. He scowled and answered, "Because no one deserves to be lugubrious on behalf of someone else."

"Luga-what?" Ino asked with a smile.

Shikamaru smirked, "Lugubrious. Means to be sad."

"Oh, you like to use big words, huh?"

"Definitely." He answered while closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

Ino smiled at his playful yet relaxed persona, "So what's your name?" she asked, trying to know as much of him as possible.

Shikamaru's eyebrows rose as he slowly opened his eyes and then furrowed his eyebrows, "My name?"

Ino nodded with a playful smile gracing on her lips, "Yeah, your name. What is it?"

He knew she would ask sooner or later so he answered, "My name is Shika-"

"Meddling kids! What are you doing here?!" They heard an adult voice scold.

"Busted." Ino mumbled towards the couple who were getting yelled at and that wasn't too far from them.

Shikamaru didn't know why he grabbed her hand and pulled her up but he did and he pulled her towards a bush saying, "Come on, we have to hide before we get caught."

Anko scowled at the couple, "Detention, both of you for violating your curfew and romancing on school grounds!" They heard her rip out two pages from her writing pad.

Ino tried to look back, so she could see who the couple was -she wasn't about to miss a story like this- but forgot that Shikamaru was right behind her so when she turned she collided with his chest and stumbled backwards. Shikamaru thought she was going to fall so he grabbed her from her waist with one hand while the other pressed the small of her back towards him. And they both fell behind the bush, leaving them in a really awkward position.

She was straddling his waist. Shikamaru had his back on the ground with Ino on top of him.

"I-" Ino started but was cut off by the same voice.

"Who's out there?!" Called the same feminine voice.

"Anko, there's no one else is around, calm down." Said a different voice.

"Shut up Iruka! I heard something," she persisted.

Shikamaru stiffened, "Lower yourself, they'll see you." he whispered.

Ino acquiesced to his suggestion. But as soon as she did, he completely regretted it. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. He clenched his jaw. He wasn't supposed to feel this. She was his personal life-ruiner. Not only him but his whole family suffered because of her own family. But he was going to make her pay, show her how they broke him.

Anko let her shoulders slouch, "Eh, you're probably right. Stupid maggots. But I'll catch em next time, Iruka."

Ino closed her eyes and sighed, "That was close," she smiled completely oblivious of the effect she was having on Shikamaru.

"You might want to get off," he suggested in a muffled tone.

"Oh," She blushed, realizing how compromising their position was, "I didn't mean to- I was just-" She closed her eyes and stopped her useless stuttering _God I'm sounding like Hinata_, took a deep breath and said calmly, "I'm going to get off now."

He stood up as soon as she got off.

"So Shika huh?" She smiled.

"It's actually Shikamaru Nara." He corrected in an almost rude tone, which would've sounded cold and distant to anyone who heard him -except to Ino who was completely charmed with him.

She pouted cutely while swinging her hand with his, "But I can call you Shika right?"

"..." he stood quiet, _Pet names? What a drag,_

"I'll take that as a yes?" She smiled charmingly, trying to somewhat convince him.

He sighed, "I suppose if yo-"

Before he could even finish his statement, Ino had clung onto his neck, squealing, "You're the best!"

His eyes widened for a fraction of second before stiffening, "I have to go, " He said emotionlessly.

Ino released him from her hug, and blushed, "Right, I'm sorry."

He took a step back, away from her, "I'll see you around," he mumbled.

"Okay, bye," She whispered after him, "My names Ino..." she called after him but he was already gone, "...by the way." She mumbled.

With a pout of disappointment, she started her way towards her own dorm, deciding to tell Temari about her new found ...uh what was he? Ino wasn't sure if he was her new crush or love interest... no, she couldn't have moved on that fast, right? Plus she had barely met Shikamaru, so he was just her friend right? Right. But as much as she repeated it, she knew he was different... and maybe even special. She tried to suppress the smile growing on her face but it was useless. She ended up standing outside if her dorm door, eyes closed, with a stupid smile on her face whilst remembering the way he held her by the waist when they were hiding from Anko.

His eyes, his hair, his lips, the way his jaw was so... so masculine, he wasn't a jerk. He was a smartass, a really hot one. While she had been on top of him, she had felt his toned torso. Although he seemed thin, he also had those abs and muscles.

Yup, definitely Ino's type.

Her trance was interrupted by Temari, who had so suddenly opened the door while pushing her younger brother out.

"Gaara, for the fucking 59th time I don't know!" She pushed him forcefully through the door and he kept asking,

"But isn't he like your friend or something?" he insisted.

"That pothead isn't my friend, he just offered me some that one time!"

"But he must've given you his number, right?" he said, clearly irritated for not getting the information he wanted.

"No, shithead! Now go tell your stupid friends aka the Uchiha brat, the Uzumaki idiot and the know-it-all Hyuuga, that I'm not their personal hustler because I'm not a bloody junkie!"

"It isn't for them, they actually don't want in this time-"

"I don't give a damn what they want in on or not! You better stop making it seem like I'm a freaken pothead to all your fucken so-called friends because I swear, you might be my brother but I will not have a freaken dog coming into my room to look for the drugs that some fucktard reported I was selling! Because if it does happen again, I will personally-"

"murder you and throw you in the sea so nobody'll find me, " he finished off for her boredly, "Yeah, I get it."

Ino awkwardly walked between them, "Um guys?"

"Ino!" Temari looked relieved to see her friend come to her rescue.

"You can hear your argument from like a mile away," Ino joked.

"Can you tell him to leave?"

Ino opened her mouth to speak but Gaara beat her to it, "Fine Temari." He gave in and walked away from them with a smirk forming on his lips.

Temari sighed in relief, "Thank Kami he's gone." They both walked in their room and closed the door behind them.

"Tem, I think I totally saw him smirk before he left." Ino said as she recalled Gaara's face turning from annoyed to devious.

"That bastard wouldn't dare to do something against me," Temari stated, "But anyways, why are you in such a good mood. I mean not even an hour ago, you were all sad about that douche Kiba and now you're all about smiling."

Ino's smile grew wider, "I totally met the hottest guy," she squealed, "I think I'm in love."

"Really? Wow that's cool, maybe we can double date with your guy and the guy I met.'

"That'd be totes awesome, hon."

Oh but only if they knew more about _Ino's _guy and _Temari's_ guy.

* * *

Hinata was texting Kiba, Tenten was watching a basketball game when Sakura slammed the door open, cursing under her breath.

"Damn conceited bastard tch, we'll see who fucken messes with who!" Sakura was raging with anger, and who was she to blame? Obviously her new pronounced arch enemy.

"Woah, Sakura. Calm down girl," Tenten cooed while making a slow down sign.

Sakura threw herself dramtically onto her bed, "I swear to Kami that I will end that stupid good for nothing chicken ass haired sadist!" she yelled into her pillow, which came out in a muffled tone.

The term quickly caught the blue haired teens attention and she put away her phone and sat up, "Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura's sat up from her bed and faced her friends as her anger rose when she replayed the scene where he oh-so rudely grabbed her by the forearm and she couldn't do anything about it.

Tenten had a sly grin forming on her lips as she stood to sit on her edge of her own bed, across from Sakura "Well," Tenten started in a mocking manner, "Judging by her use of vocabulary and the term 'chicken-ass haired sadist', I'd assume our little ole Sakura, had an encounter with her prince charming, Sasuke." She grinned, "Aren't I correct?"

Sakura faked a sickenly sweet smile, "Ha ha ha, and judging by your sense of humor, we can all assume you're a moron."

Hinata smiled, enjoying their friendly banter.

Tenten turned to them and gave a grin, "But I was right, neh?"

Sakura frowned, "Unfortunately!"

Hinata gasped and quickly gave Sakura a once over to see if she was hurt, "What did he do to you Sakura?" She asked.

"Oh please, he couldn't do anything to her if he tried." Tenten responded confident that Sakura wouldn't be scared with Sasuke's threats.

Sakura's frown deepened, she wished that was true, "He's such a jerk! Ugh that good for nothing annoying bastard!"

Hinata's eyes widened at her words, "No girl has ever talked about Sasuke like that, he's usually adored and praised."

"He threatened me, that bastard. He said that if I ever messed around with his friends ever again that I was gonna get killed." She said overdramatically. Obviously she knew he didn't say that but she was pissed off at the Uchiha, and she was trying to make a point.

As a result, Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief and shock, "He said he was going to kill you?!" she shrieked.

Sakura shook her head, "Okay, not exactly but you get the point."

Sakura heard both Hinata and Tenten sigh in relief.

"Sakura, I told you he was something else," Hinata restated.

"Come on Hinata, that pretty boy just has issues, I don't think he's capable of much," Tenten said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't know about that anymore, he...he's different," Sakura said as she stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Oh come on, Sak!" Tenten whined, "You too?"

"I'm not scared of him...currently," she confessed.

"What do you mean 'currently'? "

"That if he does something way more scary than this then I might consider being scared of him," Sakura smirked, pretending as if he hadn't spooked her a while ago with his actions.

"So he isn't making you doubt yourself right?"

"Teh, no! He is as scary as a ..a..cookie!"

"A cookie? Really Sak?"

"Yep screaming diabetes all over the place," Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata giggled and Tenten rolled her eyes.

After a short pause in which Sakura got over feeling stupid because of the nickname she thought of, she smirked and teased, "So Neji, huh?"

Hinata eye brows furrowed towards her and Tenten groaned, "He is such a douche!"

"Really? a very hot douche, right?" Sakura said as she wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner towards her frined.

"I could say the same thing about your cookie," Tenten replied smartly.

"Cookie? If he find out his code name is cookie he'll kill you both," Hinata laughed.

"Ooh codenames," Tenten said as she sat up, "Okay so I think that Neji should be called bastard or douche."

"Nah too obvious," Sakura commented, "How bout Whites? You know because of his eyes,"

"Yeah they're like pearls," Tenten added, "Fucken nice-eyed Hyuuga. No offence Hinata."

"None taken," she said and the continued, "Maybe we can call him pearls."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

* * *

After his encounter with Sakura, Sasuke had walked back to his room and decided to call Naruto so he could get to their dorm as soon as possible because he was bored.

"Yo, teme what's cooking?" Naruto said as he answered the phone

"Don't ever say that again, it sounds stupid." He smirked, knowing well how to push Naruto's buttons.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid?! Fricken bastard, if you just called me to offend me then I'm just going to hang up because I'm on a date." Naruto snapped.

"Wait, Naruto." He stated smoothly, in a calm tone, as if he didn't really care if he hung up or not, "Can't you cancel?"

"No, this is Sasame-chan we're talking about." The blonde boy explained, "I've already came late, and I don't think she'll want to go out again if I cancel her."

Well, it was Sasame. Naruto's and any other boy's dream girl. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face and an outgoing personality.

"Fine, I'll just call Neji or Gaara."

Just as the Uchiha hung up, his phone rang again, it was Neji, "What's up?"

"Coach Guy is making the list of the varsity team, he wants you here." said the ever so emotionless voice of the male Hyuuga.

_Perfect timing as always_, Sasuke thought, "Where?"

"Bleachers." Neji answered shortly.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Sasuke said as he hung up and grabbed his jacket.

He walked out the door and was passing by the entrance of the girls' dormitory building when he heard Karin's loud voice and high pitched laughter echoing off the walls.

"Crap," Sasuke muttered and made a run to the field.

It's not that he doesn't like Karin, it's just that he has had enough girl drama for a day. Plus, she wouldn't let him go to the private meeting alone, she would just invite herself and end up following him everywhere. Something Sasuke wasn't feeling up to.

He sighed as he stopped when he reached the bleachers. He saw Neji and Guy, along with some other varsity players.

"Sasuke! You're late! I was about to give the position you and Neji share to him completely!" Guy scolded, with a look of disapproval, but then he smiled, "Ah, but I didn't because both of you together make a more youthful team rather than one alone!"

"Oh Guy sensei, you are the most youthful and inspirational person on the planet!" Lee exclaimed with small tears of joy in his eyes.

"Tch, they can't get over "the power of youth" crap. Lee is such a follower." One of the varsity players muttered to one of his friends and laughed.

Neji scowled, they were making fun of Lee and disrespecting the teams motto, "If you're going to convey your disrespect to one of your teammates then this isn't the sport for you." Neji spoke pointedly, while looking at the pair of boys.

"Neji, c'mon, you can't be serious? It was a joke." Boy number one said while laughing uneasily.

"If you are going to make pointless jokes, then please resign your position in the team." Neji repeated, "Or I'll drop you, from the list."

"Hey that's not fair!" Boy number two yelled.

"Neji, what is going on?" Guy asked as he noticed the bickering going on between them.

"He wants to kick us off the team!" Boy one said.

"Yeah only because we made a joke about the 'youthful' crap that bowl-cut haired freak said." Boy number two said, not realizing what he had just admitted.

Guy looked calm on the outside but Neji smirked knowing well that his coach hated when people mocked youthfulness and his and Lee's haircut, so he knew that Guy was raging from the inside.

"You cannot disrespect the team's motto nor your teammates! It is obvious you two aren't youthful, since you are so grumpy! So I'm afraid you don't have what it takes to be on the varsity team."

"B-but coach! You told me during cross-country season that I had what it takes to be in varsity!"

"That's before you showed your untrue youthfulness! Now be gone, hopefully next year you come back rejuvenated!" Guy said as he waved dismissively at them.

Sasuke frowned and muttered to Neji once the two had left the bleachers, "Hyuuga, those were two of our best players."

"Exactly, _were_." Neji stated, making a point. He looked behind Sasuke too look for the blonde loud mouth who was always attached to the Uchiha and didn't see him, "Where's Naruto?" Neji questioned.

"He scored a date with Sasame." Sasuke informed distractedly, eyes scanning through the team's list of players.

Neji snorted, "Seriously, where is he?"

"I'm not kidding," Sasuke smirked, "The dobe said he couldn't cancel since he was already late."

"Hn, sounds like something only he would do. But how did he get a date with her? She's out of his league." Neji asked still not believing what his ears were hearing.

"Go figure." Sasuke shrugged and turned his eyes back to the clipboard that he was holding.

The Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the list of names of the people who made it on the varsity team, "Hyuuga, that chick made it?" He asked in a perplexed tone.

Neji frowned, "What the hell are you talking about? I was sure I didn't write her down." He grabbed the clipboard from Sasuke's grasp and searched for Tenten's name.

And sure enough it was there.

He scoffed at the list and stomped his way over to Guy, like a little boy who was about to start a tantrum, "Coach, what is the meaning of this? I thought I made it clear that I'm not content with a girl being part of a team of boys."

"Neji, let me remind you that you are not the coach, I am. And as far as I'm concerned, I can cut and add players who I think will be an essential part of the team. Plus she has potential." Guy said while smiling at Neji and patting him on the head, "Now go on and have the meeting with the returners. I am going to make flyers for the mandatory meeting for the newbies." He finished off and skipped to his office, leaving Neji by himself.

Sasuke approached Neji, "Guess he didn't agree with you," he smirked, "Don't worry though, she'll probably give up by the first few days."

* * *

Naruto purposely walked slowly to the school's garden so he could be late, like Hinata and Tenten advised him to. He was nervous to say the truth, he had never thought Sasame would have said yes to him. She was beyond perfect and beautiful. He couldn't describe her in words. He had a huge grin on his face as he was walking down the last hallway that would lead him to his date.

He opened the door and saw her sitting patiently on the bench wearing a casual attire consisting of light pink high waist shorts with a 3/4 length sleeved striped yellow and white shirt. She looked up to him and smiled softly.

She stood up to greet him, "Hey," she said softly while wrapping her arms around him, "I thought you stood me up."

Naruto blushed, "Oh no, I was just uh," he scratched the back of his head nervously, "I just got caught up in stuff. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're so cute when you're embarrassed." She giggled as she cupped his face, which made him blush even more, "So what's the plan?"

"To see a movie and then eat ramen!"

She bit her lip and smiled, "Sounds like a plan." She looped her arm with his and intertwined their fingers.

They ended up watching a comedy at the theaters and sneaked in food from a fast food restaurant that they went to before getting into the movie.

"Didn't take you for the kind of girl who'd want to sneak in food in a theater." Naruto whispered to her as she kept eating her burger and stuffing her face with French fries.

She turned to him and blushed, "Sorry, you must think I'm a pig for eating like this," she said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "And yeah no one really knows this side of me except my friends."

"Of course you aren't a pig, you're perfect, and soo adorable Sasame-chan!" Naruto complimented and then grinned stupidly when he realized something, "So must I feel special since I'm seeing this side of you?"

"I guess you should, "She replied playfully, "I'm sorry if I seem too friendly or too nervous or too I don't know, but I honestly like you a-and I really do, so I'll probably say stupid things, so sorry in advance for that, ha ha ha," she laughed nervously at the end. She was a nervous wreck, she didn't think she would feel nervous around Naruto because when she usually goes on dates with boys, she's usually waaay more flirty and easy going, but this time she really did like this boy. She had had the longest crush on him ever since ninth grade in biology class where he made his clumsy and funny presentation on the human heart, but she never said anything since all Naruto seemed to care about was his friends and soccer, the typical freshman boy interests. She thought with time, her feelings would just fade and disappear, but they grew as she had him in almost every class for the past two years. She saw him with his cheerful aura and it was like a contagious plague she wanted to be infected by because she wanted to be a part of him, so when he finally asked her on a date, she didn't think it twice and she said yes.

"Sasame-chan, I also like you a lot, but I don't want either of us to get hurt in his relationship and you have no idea how much I want you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want to pressure you into-"

"You aren't pressuring me into anything I wouldn't want because I've wanted to be your girlfriend for the longest time, so if you would ask me right now, I'd say yes." She whispered back to him.

His eyes softened, "For how long?"

She hesitated before answering, "Since freshman year."

"Then by all means, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked while looking deeply into her hazel eyes.

She felt her heart flutter and she couldn't contain herself, she kissed him, but he didn't respond to her lips, so she pulled away feeling rejected but he pulled her back to him and deepened the kiss in a swift movement she was on his lap and they were making out in the darkness of the theater like two horny teenagers. Naruto felt totally blissful exploring her mouth that he didn't really care about the people yelling things to them like, "Get a room," or "This is a theater not a hotel" and even "Guys! My kids are watching!"

They pulled away and they were both breathless and Naruto gave her a lopsided grin, "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"The most reassured yes you've ever gotten." She said and pecked his lips again.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock in the night when Naruto decided to skip through the door of their dorm. Yes literally skipped. He was still on cloud nine.

"Dobe, where the hell were you?"

"Yeah, I don't believe what Sasuke told me, so spill." Neji added.

Naruto just hugged both Neji and Sasuke, "I'm so happy I could die, guys!" he laughed.

Damn cupid must have done his job well this time if Naruto was this joyful and loving.

"Get off, are you drunk?" Sasuke asked as he smelled Naruto.

Neji grunted and pushed Naruto off, "What the fuck is your problem?" he glared.

"Me? Oh, I have no problems. I just want to share my happiness with the teme and you Neji-kun." Naruto grinned, "You guys should smile more often, maybe you get a great girlfriend like my Sasame-chan."

"Your 'Sasame-chan'? You guys are together?"

"Yup!" Naruto answered cheerfully, "Today, she kissed me and we made out and it was just so great, teme."

"And she said yes when you asked her?" Neji asked for confirmation.

"Obviously, Neji! And we're going to hang out during the great vacations program! Wow guys, I can't believe I'm with her, I mean she's just so great, and I'm so great that we make such a great couple. Everything seems so so..." Naruto trailed off, not knowing what to call it.

"So great?" Neji snorted.

"Exactly!" Naruto agreed.

"So where'd you take her?" Sasuke asked his best friend.

Naruto laid down on his bed and sighed, "To the theater. Best place ever."

* * *

**A/N: Okay first off let me say this: Please do not kill me...yet. Okay okay yes I know I'm going to get reviews saying 'oh why is Naruto and Sasame having such a good start off in their relationship? naruhina all the way, man!' or something like that but wouldn't it be a little refreshing to see a little bit of Naruto/Sasame? *BOO!* No? okay. Let's just see where this path takes us! Just don't stop reading or reviewing, pleeeease? The song Ino 'composed' in the beginning was Wish you were here by Avril Lavigne btw and guess we know now how bad Kiba hurt her lol. But don't worry Ino! Shikamaru is on his way!...to make you miserable-er. Is that ever a word? Eh, idk too lazy to look it up. Anywho NOW imma answer some reviews,**

crazymel2008: Well mel, let's just say I loved thou's idea and you might not be as crazy as you thought xD

KendraCs: Thanks, I didn't either until my fingers started typing xD And I know that Temari and Shika are canon but in my opinion Ino deserves a chance too neh?...even though she's gnna hav Sai and Kib- Oops I've said too much now! Anyways, Luca? oh yeah he has to do with Sak, and that my friend shall be explained soon (but in all honesty, I don't think he'll be important or anything major -buuut then again I change my mind pretty easily soooo...)

_**Next on Frenemies?:**_

_**"Wait, you know him?" Ino whisper-yelled to Temari as she pulled her aside.**_

_**"Yeah, he's the guy I told you about."**_

_**"What the hell is it with you, and holding me against my will, Uchiha?" the pinkette glared at him while trying to free herself from his forceful grasp.**_

_**"Look, Hyuuga-douche, I'll be real with you, I don't give a damn about your position in the soccer team or if you're the fricken king's son, all I care about is playing ball and if you get in the way of that, I'll be your personal nightmare." Tenten said as she poked his chest.**_

**P.S: My friend gave me the idea of the Naruto/Sasame thing, just thought you all should know...I mean, so you know who to kill and all *laughs nervously* he he he. It'll all get better! (naruhina wise) **

**-S.R**


	5. Farewell First Kiss Fantasy

**A/N: Quick thanks for those who reviewed, favorite and followed, you guys truly motivate me.**

**AND ANOTHER THOUGHT BEFORE YOU READ ON:**

**This story totally supports NARUHINA, their relationship is just developing so chill guys. I say this because somebody reviewed saying that they were done with this story because they weren't gonna read about Naruto and some "side chick", so please don't stop reading because of that, plus it clearly says the pairings of this story on the description so don't be discouraged if your fave couple isn't together yet, they will be at their time, plus I don't want to make things seem too rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (wish I did though) nor any brand you may or may not recognize.**

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up," the bus driver said as he faced the group of teenagers who stood impatiently outside of the bus waiting to be seated, "The travel is going to last at least five hours so get comfortable, but no eating or drinking."

"Awe, but what if I get hungry?" a whiney voice complained.

The bus driver rolled his eyes before sighing, "Naruto, you'll be sleeping by then."

Naruto scoffed indignantly, as if he was just offended, "Pfff no I won't! It's barely like eleven o'clock at night!"

The bus driver sighed in aggravation, "By the time we get there it'll be around four in the morning, the hotel will serve breakfast for those who'll be hungry."

Naruto just pouted and followed the alphabetical line that was used as an order to make sure all students were there.

"Hey, are you guys gonna sleep right now?" Sakura whispered to Tenten and Hinata.

Hinata yawned and nodded while Tenten gave a sleepy wave.

_Guess, I'll have to sleep too._ Sakura thought.

They were seated 2-4 to a seat and Hinata, Sakura and Tenten sat together.

Sakura put their bags over their seats on the bus's shelves. Sakura slumped down on the seat. But before she could say something, she saw her friends' peaceful expression as they slept the night away. She looked around and saw that most of the students were asleep, even Sasuke.

The thought of pranking him made Sakura grin, but she couldn't risk getting caught...or could she?

She smirked and quietly stood up while grabbing a harmless explosive from her pocket that she had taken from her mom's special effects that she uses for her shows and walked near Sasuke's row. Where he and Naruto sat comfortably sleeping. Sakura couldn't help but notice how peaceful Sasuke seemed, how innocent he looked.

She smirked as she imagined his reaction when he'd see the thing go off.

Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew that those fireworks were child-proof... well sort of.

_Well, that's why I've got baking soda,_ She thought, _Just in case._

She placed it in the middle of the row an jogged back to her seat quietly. It sparkled all throughout the bus and she closed her eyes as if she were asleep.

Naruto's nose twitched, smelling the burned odor and then he stirred awake until he finally saw the light of the firework, "FIRE!" he exclaimed as he jumped off his seat, "Quick, someone call the damn firefighters!" He then resumed to screaming like a little girl.

Sasuke who had been woken up because of Naruto's yelling which was directed to his ear, rolled his eyes and said, "Calm down, dobe. It was just a spark."

"Nooo, teme, I swear someone's tryna kill you!" Naruto kept on rambling, "Oh Kami-sama, it's not Sasuke's fault he's such a bastard!"

Sakura heard Naruto's worried rants and stifled her laughter. She put a straight face that looked angry at the situation, "Seriously? who's stupid enough to do that? We could've died, damn, we can't be safe anywhere anymore." Sakura complained, while everyone agreed with her. No one even suspected she had anything to do with it.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down," Jiraya said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He too had been woken up with the students' commotion.

"Ugh, seriously? My beauty sleep was interrupted for some amateur prank?" Ino complained loudy while glaring at everyone.

Jiraya went back to slouching on his seat to sleep, letting the students complain all they wanted.

"That was so scary, guys. I hope whoever it was, doesn't repeat it." Hinata worriedly prayed.

Sakura smirked, "Oh don't worry Hina-chan, I know they won't."

"How do you- wait Sakura, was it you?!" Hinata whisper/yelled.

Tenten laughed, "Unbelievable dude. Why didn't you let me in on it?"

"It was a small prank, just playing with the Uchiha." Sakura explained, "Unfortunately he didn't react like I had pictured it." She pouted, she had it all planned out but Sasuke had to act all cool about it, "And I don't have more of those sparky thingies, so..." Sakura trailed off.

Meanwhile Neji and Sasuke looked at each other knowingly as they watched the trio laugh. Well at least Tenten and Sakura were, Hinata was looking at them in disbelief, heck she wasn't even smiling.

Sasuke sighed, "I know." he said as if he were agreeing with Neji that it was Sakura and Tenten.

Sasuke was already feeling irritated with being woken up, let alone Naruto's loud mouth yelling directly into his ear, but now he was beyond annoyed. But this time not at the world, as he usually is, but at a certain someone. At Sakura. However, right now he was feeling more sleepy and tired. He'd just have to deal with her in the morning, when his already huge migraine wouldn't be as painful.

So he drifted back to sleep, like the rest of the students.

* * *

Sakura was woken up by the sudden hault made by the bus. She opened her eyes and noticed the bus was parking or at least stopping at a decent space to drop off the teens. Everyone else was still sleeping but she wasn't so she got her suitcase and stood up when the bus stopped. She had gotten used to waking up at unusual times because of her mom's airplane flights and tours schedules.

She walked towards the driver and he looked surprised that she had woken up on her own, "Excuse me sir, do you think I can have my room key or card? I wanna get a head start 'cause these people aren't waking up any time soon and when they do it's gonna be crowded and that my friend is something I'm not looking forward to." She said casually as she waved her hand dismissively towards the other sleeping students.

The bus driver chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry miss, but I don't have the keys or cards, your instructor most likely has them." He responded with a friendly smile.

She looked back at the sleeping slouches and at her vice-principal, whom just started waking up, "Thank you either way." She smiled appreciatively.

She walked back to Jiraya, "Hey Vice Principal, can I have my room key?" She asked while tapping continuously on the shoulder, trying to wake him from his slumber.

Jiraya rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple times before responding, "Morning person?" he asked in a surprised tone.

Sakura grinned, "You could say that."

He yawned before stretching and sitting up, "It's rare to see a teenager look so happy in the morning." He grabbed the clipboard that contained all of the room cards and turned to the pinkette, "Are you sure you don't want to wait your friends?"

"Nah, I think they'll thank me if I save them from the huge line."

Jiraya chuckled, "Well I guess you're right. You're name?"

"Sakura Haruno. I'm paired up with Tenten and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Here," he said as he handed her the card that she'd have to slide in order to get into her room.

She took her card key and gave him an appriciative smile, "Than-"

"I'd like mine too," interrupted a deep voice, cutting Sakura at mid-word.

Sakura looked to her right and saw that it was Sasuke. She rolled her eyes and then continued thanking Jiraya.

Jiraya paused and thought of the safer way that Sakura could leave, after all he didn't want to get in any troubles if anything happened while the girl left unsupervised, "Wait, Miss Haruno, Sasuke can accompany you." He haulted.

Sakura bit her lip nervously, "It's actually okay, I can manage myself." She rapidly said in one breath. "Can you please inform Hinata and Tenten that I have already gone to the room?"She rhetorically asked, "Yeah, okay thanks. Bye!" she said quickly, trying to escape having to walk with Sasuke.

But before she could jump off the bus Jiraya's stern voice stopped her, "Sakura, you have to wait for Sasuke, he will accompany you. You cannot go alone." he persisted.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there in silence and with his typical whatever-I'm-too-cool-to-care face.

Sakura huffed as she saw there was no use in arguing with her vice principal, "fine, I'll wait."

Jiraya smiled in satisfaction and handed Sasuke his card, "I'll also tell Naruto and Neji to go straight to you room."

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave the bus with Sakura, hands in his pockets.

Sakura jumped off the bus and tried to speed walk away from Sasuke, she wasn't up for his stuck-up attitude this early in the morning.

Sasuke smirked, _So she's trying to avoid me, huh?_

He purposely took longer steps to catch up to her fast small ones.

They made it into the hotel pretty fast and she walked into the lobby and straight towards the elevator, to which Sasuke followed suit.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked as if he didn't really cared if she would answer him.

She looked at her card key and showed it to him, "Well, the sticker on my card says floor 3, room 54, sooo yeah I kinda do." She snapped sassily and walked to the other side of the elevator... as far away from the Uchiha as she could.

He didn't respond and waited until they got to the third floor, where she got out, and he did too. He wasn't suppose to since his room was on the fourth one but he did anyway.

"That was such a simple-minded joke you put out there last night. It couldn't even be called a prank." he taunted as he leaned against the wall of the hall.

Sakura turned around almost immediately, she knew he would eventually find heck she wanted him to know it was her, but not as fast as that, "How did you..."

"find out so quickly? well considering the fact that you and Tenten were the only ones laughing, I'd say it's pretty clear. But you just admitted it right now, so you just confirmed my suspicions." he stated.

"Well, that wasn't what I'm entirely capable of, just so you know." She said in a haughty tone, while putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke snorted, "Really now?" He stepped closer to her, invading her personal bubble.

"Really." Sakura said as she tried to back up. Again like the other time, she hit the wall.

She mentally cursed, _Really Sakura? REALLY?!_

His hand rested on her hip and he pulled her towards him, "And what are you capable of?" He whispered lowly into her ear in a question.

Sakura shivered under his touch, _What the hell is this pervert trying to do? Is he some sort of rapist? _She thought. She suddenly felt self-concious and started thinking of Sasuke as a weird pervert, she shivered at the thought, but shooked her head and regained her composure or at least what she could regain, and was able to pound on his chest and try to push him off, with no avail.

"What the hell is with you, and holding me against my will, Uchiha?" the pinkette glared at him while trying to free herself from his forceful grasp.

Sasuke smirked, "You amuse me."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked indignantly, "I'm not anyone's toy, so just leave me alone."

Sasuke chuckled and let her go, "It's funny how you tell me to leave you alone, but you secretly want my attention."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "Don't flatter yourself, daddy's boy."

Sasuke ego boasted even more as he analyzed why she always tried to get under his skin, "It's true, thoug-"

She took a step towards him, "No it isn't!" She argued back.

"Then why do you keep pestering me?" he deadpanned.

Sakura groaned in frustration, "It's called a prank, tell your _daddy_ to contract someone to build a damn bridge for you, since you obviously can't do it yourself, and once its done, then GET OVER IT! Plus it was to get you back for threatening me, you ass."

"Look, Haruno," He started as if he was about to inform her something she should pay attention to, "if you want me to leave you alone, then start by isolating yourself from my life and stop provoking me-"

Sakura snorted, "Me? Provoking who? You? pff, in your wildest dreams, Uchiha." she spat.

"Tch, you wish I had the slightest thought about you," He backfired. He didn't even know why he was getting so worked up about it. Usually he'd just walk away or ignore people like her, but Sakura was actually entertaining him.

"Ha, very funny Uchiha." She laughed, "You know I figured out why you feel like you're the king of the god damned world. It's because your daddy always bails you out or gives you everything you want!" She snorted, "Because I bet you that all you had to do in your miserable babied life was simply ask daddy for something and he would hurriedly bring it to you, Uchiha." He glared at her but that only gave her more of a reason to continue her angry rant, "You know I bet, I bet that you have him on speed dial right now. I bet that everything you have was handed to you in a freaken golden plate and I'm sure as hell that all those snobby rich kid guys you call friends are exactly the same. See unlike you-"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger, "You don't know me." She was like everyone in his life. All they did was judge. "You don't have even the slightest clue of who I am, so don't you dare talk about me when you hardly even know me." He pushed himself off the wall and walked back to the elevator, leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

Sakura realized that she was acting like she knew him, when in reality she just judged him because of a first impression. She felt something tighten in her stomach. It was guilt. She shouldn't have judged him like that.

_No, but he was the one who started being an ass about everything._ She reasoned with herself, _I have nothing to feel bad about._

But that didn't stop the guilt building inside of her.

* * *

"So tell me why you didn't wake me up again?" Tenten asked as she finished unpacking her clothes into her drawer.

Sakura was choosing a shirt."You seemed so peaceful, I didn't want to ruin it for you guys." Sakura faked a smile at Tenten. She was in a bad mood from her last encounter with the Uchiha and she didn't want to ruin her friend's day this early in the morning.

"Gosh, you could've at least woken Hina up, so she could've fixed her hair before her future-boyfriend saw the mess it was." Tenten teased.

Hinata quickly sat up from the bed and covered her already flushed cheeks. "Tenten! Be quiet please." She was already mortified with the fact that Naruto had told her to clean her drool off the side of her mouth from when she was sleeping when they saw each other in the morning.

Sakura's attention was quickly caught and she turned to Hinata with a raised eyebrow, "Who is he? And why does Tenten know about him and not me?"

Tenten waved Sakura off, "You know how obvious Hina is. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed by now."

Hinata gasped with worried eyes in panic, "Oh my, am I really that obvious?" She covered her face in embarrassment.

"It's okay Hinata, Tenten is pretty obvious with her love towards your cousin and it's only been, what, a day?" Sakura joked as she grabbed her shirt and took the one she had on off.

Tenten was changing into a comfortable-looking soccer jersey, so you could hear her muffled groan, "Ugh, I seriously hate your sexist cousin, Hina. I mean you're so sweet and he's so grumpy. I swear the only thing you guys are similar in is your looks, dude."

Sakura changed into a tight crop top and pulled up some denim overall shorts, "Agreed. And before I totally forget, who is this guy, Hina? I mean, just so I don't put my eye on him." Sakura warned playfully.

Hinata blushed, "I... um it's, uh, I just, uh-"

"Oh for the love of Kami, it's that blondie Naruto!" Tenten responded.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Uchiha's sidekick?" She asked, "The goofball?"

Hinata nodded, still red in the face.

"Eww, Hinata, he's one of those bastards' friends? He's probably an ass too!"

Hinata didn't have time to respond because Tenten quickly shared the happenings of the passed day, "He is! That ass went to our dorm to ask Hinata for advice to hook up with this chick."

Hinata was quick to defend him, "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. He's a little bit slow."

"He sure as hell is slow. How could he not noticed your crush on him through all these years? Hinata you've got to do something about this before that other girl takes him from you. I mean, that's if you really like him." Sakura advised.

Hinata's expression saddened, "He likes someone else, and I don't want to interfere with that. I mean, if he's happy and-"

Tenten shook Hinata by the shoulders as if she were in a trance, "No, no , NO! Don't let that girl take him from you. Hasn't he been more your friend than any other girl? Be protective of him, don't let her take his attention away from you, dude." Tenten continued.

"Yeah, who's the slut anyways?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I'm not sure, but-"

A knock on the door interrupted Hinata.

Tenten quickly went for the door.

Karin stood there with a short pencil skirt and a crop top, WITH heels and said, "Jiraya told me to tell you guys that breakfast hour is like totally almost over, so if you like don't go down to the diner, you guys are totes gonna miss breakfast so hurry up." She eyed Tenten's outfit and added, "Cute outfit, love your spandex shorts. Later girls." She waved and then left.

Sakura tried to hold in her laughter but failed to, "So we should like totally go now or we won't like totes get breakfast." She mocked.

Hinata smiled, "Guys she was just trying to be nice, Karin is usually more..." she trailed off trying to find a nice word to describe Karin's difficult attitude.

"Bitchy? Conceited? Dumb? Lost? Confused?" Tenten asked jokingly, "I can't believe she called my outfit cute. Eww." Tenten said as she fixed her hair.

Sakura laughed as she remembered her last encounter with the red-head, "She didn't even acknowledge me, must have traumatized her."

Hinata felt her phone vibrate and she took it out to check who it was.

_**Kiba:**_

_**Hey, wanna catch a movie 2night?**_

Hinata smiled as she typed

**_Srry, can't. Raincheck?_**

"What's with the smile? Not cheating on blondie are ya?" Tenten teased as she approached Hinata.

"N-no, a friend just sent me a funny picture." She lied. If they they knew she was texting Ino's ex, they would get the wrong idea.

Sakura smirked, Hinata was like an open book, "Really? Cool," she quickly snatched the phone out of Hinata's hands, "Maybe I'll find humor in it too."

Hinata gasped, "No! Give it back!" she said as she tried to get it back but failing miserably.

"Oooh La La who is this Kiba? Damn Hinata, who knew you could flirt like this?" Sakura grinned, "What a naughty girl."

Hinata blushed. "It's really nothing like that, Kiba and I are just really close friends."

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows, "I'll say."

Tenten wolf-whistled, "Damn, and here I thought you were pining over blondie." She grinned, "It's okay Hina, it's good to have options."

Hinata was flabbergasted, "Op-options? Wha- No! He doesn't look at me like that, and neither do I." Her face was completely red.

Sakura finished up her eye make up and shrugged, "You never know, Hina. Maybe he does look at you like that. By the looks of it, he was asking you out." She concluded.

Hinata fidgetted with her fingers, "I-it doesn't matter either way, I-"

"Only have eyes for blondie?" Tenten finished for her.

Hinata nodded unconciously and both of her friends looked at her in amusement until she realized she was nodding and quickly shook her head instead, "No- I mean yes I like Naruto but I'm not obsessed and it's n-not like K-kiba is a bad person, he just has enormous d-drama following him a-and..." She abruptly stopped, and saw how intrigued her friends were with her reasoning so she made a run for the door, "And it's getting late and I'm really hungry." She quickly said as she slipped through the door before Sakura and Tenten could pull her back to their room and make her explain everything.

Sakura and Tenten gaped at her, how did she go from shy and cute Hinata to sly and manipulative Hinata?

They followed her out the door and quickly caught up, "So what's the big hurry?" Sakura asked.

The elevator dinged and they rushed in, "You were about to tell us abou-"

"Good morning Gaara." Hinata interupted Tenten before she could blurt out Kiba's name. Gaara wouldn't tell everyone but he'd probably unintentionally tell Neji and Neji would have something against her, to which he would probably put to use when he needed something, like making her tell him about Mikan's location.

Gaara nodded in acknowledgment towards Hinata, "Good morning Hinata." He recognized Sakura and Tenten from the meeting before but didn't greet them or paid any mind to them.

"Awe Tenten, we didn't get greeted by the great and powerful all mighty red-head. What ever will we do?" Sakura cried dramatically as she put her hands over her heart in faux sorrow.

Gaara turned to them and smirked amusedly, "My apologies, I didn't want to offend you with my lack of knowledge toward your names."

Tenten's amiable personality came over her and she smiled, "Well hey, I'm Tenten and that's Sakura." She pointed at her pink headed friend.

He smiled politely, "Good morning Tenten and Sakura, I'm Gaara." He gave a slight wave towards them but before he could keep talking to them, the elevator stopped and it's doors opened, signalling that they were already at the lobby. "Are you heading towards the dining room?" He asked.

"Mhm," Tenten answered while nodding her head cutely.

The first thing they noticed when they walked into the dining room was the loud blonde conspicuously waving at the male red-head yelling, "Gaara! Over here!"

Gaara sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "This is what I get for being late."

Sakura's eyes wandered over to the Uchiha, who surprisingly wasn't glaring at her, instead he was looking down at his plate, eating his breakfast calmly. He was ignoring her. In fact, he didn't even look up to greet his friend. It wasn't that Sakura expected him to look at her but she expected at least a small frown or bad stare.

Deciding that it was for the best that he was avoiding her, she turned to her friends who were scanning the area for a table. Sakura spotted one near the buffet table, "How 'bout that one?" She suggested.

Tenten rushed towards it and placed her phone on it as if claiming it, she looked back and gave her friends a lopsided smile, "Got it!" She shouted.

Sakura stiffled her laughter and instead smiled in amusement, "Okay, now let's get breakfast." She told Hinata who was smiling at Tenten's childish personality and linked their arms together before walking towards the food they so eagerly wanted to devour.

* * *

"Tem, can we go?" Ino asked her friend while looking around the dining hall.

Temari looked at her friend incredulously, "We just got here! And I'm still eating, so no."

Ino giggled, "Fine, I suppose. But just telling you that those pancakes aren't going to make you any more lighter." She teased.

Temari paused half-way chewing her pancake thinking for a second, but then shrugged and continued eating, "Guess I'll have to pay the consequences later."

Ino gaped at her, "Teeeem," She whined, stressing out the 'e', "I hate how you can totally do that without stressing about your weight." She pouted, "Especially when you know how difficult it is to be me."

Temari rolled her eyes at Ino's antics, "Ino, you're not even fat. Just eat some, here." She said as she passed her her plate of food.

"It's fine Tem, but since you're obviously done, we can leave now right?"

Temari groaned, "Okay whatever." But before standing up she stuffed her face with one last pancake, knowing well how Ino would react.

Ino gasped, "Temari! People are watching!" She handed her a napkin and all Temari did was laugh.

"Oh the look on you face, priceless." Temari continued laughing.

Ino scowled at her friend, "I can't believe you did that on purpose," she said dramatically as they exitted the room.

Outside of the room Ino took out her make up and looked at herself through the mirror, "Tem, you're going to cause me wrinkles if you keep pulling those type of stunts."

Temari was looking behind Ino, completely ignoring her, Ino noticed and sighed, "Tem, what are you looking...?" she turned and saw Shikamaru, "...at?"

"At him."

"Wait, you know him?" Ino whisper-yelled to Temari as she pulled her aside before he could notice them.

"Yeah, he's the guy I told you about."

Ino felt her heart drop._ No there has to be some sort of mistake_. she thought. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Go talk to him," She pushed Temari out of hiding and said, "I uh have to go to the restroom, the lighting her is terrible and I don't want to risk doing my mascara wrong. I'll catch up in a bit." She lied. Ino stayed behind the plant, observing Temari and Shikamaru.

"Hey," She greeted and was bold enough to hug and peck his cheek. Ino silently gasped, _Since when has Temari gotten so daring?_

Shikamaru looked taken aback, "Hey. So if you kiss me, I can kiss you too, right?" He joked.

Temari smirked, "Well, personally I don't think you can handle it." She teased.

Ino's eyes widened, _So he's a player_. She concluded, _Nice job making me believe other wise._ She glared. _And what's with Temari! She's all over him!_

Shikamaru finally smirked, "Really?" He put his arms behind his head as he leaned against the wall. _Flirting is kind of a drag, but she's cute so why not?_ He thought.

"Mhm," She grinned, "We should hang sometime, you know to get to know each other."

_'hang'?! What does that even mean? I can't believe she is dissing all my rules for flirting,_ Ino scowled, A_nd he seems to like it! What the heck is happening to this world?!_

His smirk hung lazily on his lips, "What's your name?" He asked, "I'm Shikamaru."

"Well Shikamaru, I'm Temari." She answered, "So is it a yes, or a no?"

"It's a yes." He answered without hesitance, "Wanna grab some food?" He said pointing towards the dining hall with his thumb. Temari nodded and followed him.

Ino panicked, _Oh my gosh, how embarrassing they'll catch me! Think Ino think!_ She looked back to the dining hall's exit, and conveniently Chouji was coming out of the dining hall and he would certainly help her out. She quickly ran towards him and started explaining, "Chouji you have to help me," She rapidly said, "I promise I'll explain later. Just play along, okay?"

"Sure, Ino but are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing at the platinum blonde in confusion. Ino was one of his close friends, and he saw her as a little sister and she looked at him as a big brother too, so he was always glad to help.

She nodded, "Yes Chouji-kun, now hug me," She pulled him and wrapped her arms around him hastily so he could hide her, to which he didn't really mind -they hugged all the time- so he hugged her back, "Ignore Tem and Sh-"

Chouji however saw his long lost friend -and now roommate- before Ino could finish her statement, "Shikamaru! Hey, did you just wake up, lazy-bum?" Chouji greeted, while letting Ino go.

_CHOUJI, you are SO DEAD!_ she thought internally.

Ino had to turn now, if not she would seem rude. She looked up momentarily glaring at Chouji, but then smiling towards Temari and Shikamaru, "Hi!" She greeted cheerfully.

* * *

"Well that was a delicious breakfast." Tenten sighed, satisfied with her breakfast. She along with Sakura had gone for seconds and thirds, not caring about the looks Karin and her minions were giving them.

"You could say that again." Sakura agreed, "Hina, you didn't like the food?" She asked because Hinata had only served herself once and it was a small amount too.

"Anou, I get easily full." She replied truthfully.

"Awe that blows-" She stopped as she saw Neji exit the room alone, "Guys, I'll be back, I need to fix something." She stood up and followed Neji out.

He hadn't even turn when he stopped and asked, "So you're also into stalking now?"

Tenten almost choked on her own saliva, "N-no," She smiled shyly, "I was going to tell you- ask you actually, that if you knew if I made it to the team?" She asked as she scratched the back of her neck.

"On the team." He corrected, "And do you really think you made it after your little outburst?" He asked rhetorically.

Tenten's smile faded, "Oh, that," she waved him off nervously, "I didn't mean it when I called you a jerk, heh I was just kidding."

He wanted to laugh at her excuse, but he didn't, "Sorry, I marked it down as immaturity and lack of disipline, it lowered your chances of getting in, so I'll let you sum it up." He turned back to the direction he was going with a content smirk and started walking back to his room.

Tenten frowned, _Ugh seriously?!_ She stopped him from walking away, she wasn't going to let him and the chance of being in the soccer team go without a fight, she pulled him back by his expensive looking button-up shirt and started talking, "Look, Hyuuga-douche, I'll be real with you, I don't give a damn about your position in the soccer team or if you're the fricken king's son, all I care about is playing ball and if you get in the way of that, I'll be your personal nightmare." Tenten said as she poked his chest.

He raised a brow, "Is that a threat?"

"No," She started in a much calmer tone, "No it isn't, but it isn't fair what you're doing," she continued, looking into his eyes, not breaking the contact, "This isn't about my ability of playing anymore, it's personal."

Neji rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." He gave her one last glare before turning to walk away.

Tenten frowned, "That is bull-!"

He turned back and was suddenly in front of her, really close. Face to face, nose to nose. He could even kiss her if he wanted to, she scoffed at his arrogance and was about to move back and away from him but he leaned in and connected their lips before she could move away. It was a simple peck, but it took Tenten by surprise making her eyes widen in shock, she didn't expect him to actually do it.

_M-my, first kiss,_ she thought.

He pulled back, and walked away as if nothing had happened.

_My first kiss? ...he took my first kiss_. she thought over, until realization dawned upon her, _THAT JERK STOLE MY FIRST KISS!_

* * *

Sakura watched as Tenten went after Neji and turned to Hinata who had a shocked expression present on her face, "Hina, are you okay?"

Hinata gave Sakura a nod, "I just don't want her to get hurt." she added softly.

Sakura smiled, "Hinata, don't worry, she'll be fine." she said, giving her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

The blue haired teen smiled confidently, "You're right," she agreed, "We should go to the p-pool." she suggested.

The pinkette nodded in agreement, "We should, so you could show off some skin and show blondie over there, what he's missing out on," she teased while nodding her head toward Naruto's table where he still sat with Gaara who was currently rolling his eyes at something the blonde said and with Sasuke who had Karin on his lap.

_Who knew Uchiha could be so affectionate_, she mused with a sly smirk, clearly entertained with the sight in front of her.

Hinata blushed, "Th-that's exactly what Tenten-chan said."

"See! That's a sign!" Sakura pointed out. Hinata was surely going to be eye candy for any guy who saw her if she wore a two piece, heck she was already when she wore her conservative one piece with swimming trunks. "A two piece, and you could wear one of those skirts, you know those transparent ones that you tie around your waist?"

"You mean a sarong?" A new girly voice said as she sat down on the unoccupied chair, "Hey Hinata," She greeted and gave her a cheek kiss, and side hug.

"Hi Ino-chan," Hinata greeted back with a smile.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly, "And who invited you to sit with us? I don't remember making an order for a plastic Barbie doll."

Ino finally looked at Sakura, "Oh, hey, you're totally the one from yesterday!"

Sakura snorted, "No way, really?"

Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura, "Look, hon, I know we like totally got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but can we start over?" Ino asked genuinely, she didn't need the pinkette as an enemy, plus she seemed pretty real, and she had gotten a bit tired from all the fake aura she had surrounded herself with.

Sakura sighed in defeat, she didn't need any more enemies, plus she looked sincere, "Fine, but if you ever offend my hair again you won't be getting off any feet." she played.

Ino laughed, and agreed with an, "Okay," _She is weirdly cool_, Ino thought, "So back to sarongs, my daddy sent me nearly his whole summer collection and I only brought the sexy and divine things, soooo I could lend you a bikini that's going to make you look hot, and also a sarong, gosh some of them are totes chic and simply adorbs, boo." She babbled to Hinata.

Hinata smiled, "O-okay, I'll wear it." She agreed.

Ino squealed, and Sakura grinned, "Guys are going throw themselves at you Hina," the pinkette foresaw, "And you're going to have blondie at your feet."

"Yup, that idiot, Naruto isn't going to know what hit him." Ino continued.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, "How d-did you kn-know?" she asked.

Ino shrugged, "Hon, you always blush at the mention of his name, it was pretty obvious." she explained, "But don't worry, whenever someone brought it up I covered you, saying that you had told me who your crush was and it wasn't Naruto."

"Arigato, Ino-chan," Hinata said and looked back at Naruto's table, and lowered her gaze when she saw something that saddened her.

Following her line of vision, Sakura and Ino saw how Sasame and Naruto made out. Sakura and Ino grimaced at the sight.

Sakura looked at Hinata apologetically, "If it makes you feel better, he looks like a sloppy kisser."

Hinata forced a smile, "Anou, I-it's fine."

Ino saw how Gaara frowned at his friends -Sasuke who was with Karin and Naruto who was with Sasame- and stood up from his seat to leave, "Gaara-kun!" She called, and flashed him a smile, motioning him to come over. She knew him because of Temari, and they had enough conversations (in which she did most of the talking and he just listen, with the occasional short reply) to feel comfortable with each other.

Sakura glared at Ino for calling someone over when Hinata was going through this heartbreaking moment and Hinata didn't appreciate it either. He looked over and hesitantly walked over with his frown fading into an expression of indifference. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde, as if asking what she wanted.

Ino ignored Sakura's burning glare and just kept smiling at the red-head, "Sit down, hon." She ordered and pat the seat next to her.

He complied with her wish and sat down, still looking at her expectantly.

"Sooo, you want to tell me what's going on over there?" She asked, twirling her hair around her index finger.

He rolled his turquoise eyes, "It's obvious, I was clearly third wheeling them."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, "So Naruto and Sasame are together?"

He nodded silently.

Ino gasped, "Like officially?" He nodded again, "So it's not just a hook up?" He shook his head.

He sighed in annoyance when everybody stood quiet at the table, looking surprised, "If you're done interrogating me for gossi-"

"Me? I would never! I just wanted to have a convo with my bestie's brother," She tried covering up, while ruffling his hair.

He frowned at her and stood up again, Sakura smirked before teasing him, "Ignoring me again, I see."

He smirked back, looking back down at her, "Sakura, right?" He asked, playing along.

She nodded, smirk still present on her face, now looking directly into his aqua colored orbs, "The one and only."

Hinata noticed their little flirting session, she smiled (it somehow cheered her up) and turned to Ino who was already grinning.

"Well, the sexual tension is thiiiiick." Ino commented, breaking the duo's moment, making it awkward.

Sakura blushed, embarrassed by Ino's interruption, and Gaara just scowled at the blonde and walked away right before his blood rushed to his face.

Once he was out of earshot, Sakura turned to glare at the blonde, "What the hell, pig?!" She demanded.

Ino smirked, not caring about the offending nickname at the moment, "Oops, I was just being honest."

Sakura mocked Ino's girly voice in super high-pitched tone, "'I was just being honest'?! That's your excuse?"

Hinata giggled at the scene before her, forgetting about Naruto.

"No, obviously not Forehead!" Ino argued back, getting back at her for nicknaming her earlier, "Don't you see, Hinata-chan is laughing," Ino explained.

Hinata smiled, "Thank you," she said, "And maybe w-wearing the bi-bikini and sarong w-won't be that b-bad, neh?" She was done feeling sorry for herself, she had to do something, anthing, but she wouldn't give up on him. That was something she learned from Naruto himself, to never give up.

Sakura hugged Hinata, consoling her, "It'll be alright Hina," She mumbled.

Ino smiled at the scene before her, Hinata had found friends who would last her for a lifetime.

* * *

Hinata had come back to her room from Ino's room wrapped in a towel, covering the navy blue two piece she wore and a long lilac sarong that tied at the side of her waist and was cut down to show one of her legs when she walked.

Sakura pouted, "C'mon Hina take it off!" She whined. Hinata was refusing to take off the towel saying that it was embarrassing.

Tenten was still out of it, she hadn't told them about what had happened with Neji, but she was pretty sure Sakura suspected something, "Yeah Hinata, don't you want blondie to notice how hot you are?"

Hinata blushed, "B-but-"

"No but's! Take it off now Hina, or we'll pull it off," Sakura threatened with a smirk forming on her lips. She was wearing a transparent white chiffon kaftan cover-up, that looked like a really short, loose dress that reached higher than her mid thigh like an oversized shirt, over her emerald green bikini.

Something told Hinata that it was no use to argue with them so she hesitantly unwrapped the towel, revealing her very attractive appearance. Her hair cascaded down all the was to her waist, complementing her outfit nicely and her figure was to be envied, she was a bit fuller on her bosom and breasts than Sakura and Tenten.

Sakura grinned, "Damn Hina, so jealous of you right now." She complimented, making Hinata blush even more.

Tenten wolf-whistled playfully, "That Sasame chick Sak told me about sounds hideous, and she probably can't even compete with you." She was wearing a red sports bra and the same spandex shorts she wore earlier.

Hinata smiled, feeling more confident in herself, "You guys look amazing too."

Sakura grabbed her straw sun hat, towel and phone before saying, "We should go," She told them both and then looked directly at her friend, "you ready Hina?"

With a nod of approval, they walked out of their room and down to the pool where they spotted almost everyone from their junior class.

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying the moments of serenity, that he knew weren't going to last long, under this palm tree, near the pool accompanied by the Hyuuga and Gaaraa, Naruto had left to walk Sasame back to her room because she was a bit 'sick', and when the dobe hadn't come back in nearly an hour they figured it was just an excuse to be alone.

Sasuke sat up, propped up by his elbows, and turned to see Gaara smoking a joint and Neji reading a book. The smell didn't really bother him as much as it did to Neji - he was surprised Neji hadn't complain yet.

He tried taking his usual nap of the day, but the pinkette kept flooding his mind. She was like a weird creature to him. He had never encountered someone like her, she was defiant and instead of being irritating, he found her amusing. The way she spoke with so much confidence intrigued him to no end and made his curiosity grow even deeper. She angered him when she judged him like she knew him, that was what got him annoyed. He had to let this little interest towards her go, because like every other girl who tried to intrude into his life, she was ..._annoying_. Or so he repeated to himself.

The Uchiha was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto came into view and sat down next to him, "Guys, why is it that every time I leave all of you alone you get depressed?" he asked, "But good news, I'm baaaaack!" he sang.

"Yay." Gaara stressed out in a dry tone.

Sasuke sighed, he knew the moments of peace and quiet were history now since the blonde had returned, "Where were you?" he asked even though he knew the answer to that.

"Okay so first I went to drop Sasame-chan off to her room, then I went to grab her some lunch, the liiine was super long teme, and then I stayed with her until she finished it, to make sure she ate." He recalled, "AND finally I went back to the room to change into my swimming trunks."

Okay, not exactly what his friends thought had happened, but it was how they had made it seem, "So she was actually sick," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Naruto caught the low mumble, and gasped indignantly, "Of course she was feeling sick, you dirty bastard!" He swung at Sasuke but he caught his fist easily, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Neji smirked, closing his book and turning to Naruto in the process, "It's not our fault you made it come off as that."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh and fall back to lay down, "Well that's not how it happened." He snapped.

Gaara raised his eyebrows at the blonde, "Hyuuga was just voicing out what we were thinking, chill."

Sasuke silently agreed with Gaara, if Naruto was getting put off by a simple comment like that, then something must've happened.

Naruto sighed again, "Sorry guys, it's just that being with Sasame isn't like how I imagined it." He said hesitantly, removing the '-chan' from her name.

They gave him a questioning look, waiting for him to explain.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, she's a bit too clingy."

"Dobe, it's only been a day, give it time." Sasuke surprisingly advised.

Naruto clicked his tongue looking around at the people who were around them, near or in the pool, "You're righ-" He stopped short when he saw Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten walking in through the entrance, his jaw dropped, he almost didn't recognize Hinata, "I-is th-that Hinata-chan?" He asked dumbfounded, successfully catching the attention of his friends who turned towards the direction in which Naruto had his vision fixed on.

At the mention of his cousin, Neji turned his head instinctively, cursing under his breath and muttering something like, "What the hell is she wearing?" before standing up and walking towards her with a towel in hand.

Naruto went after him to stop him from hurting Hinata's feelings, and also out of curiosity to see her, "Neji wait, don't do anything stupid!" he called after the protective Hyuuga before catching up to him.

Sasuke and Gaara sighed before standing and going after them, they knew that Neji could really hurt Hinata with just words.

* * *

**A/N: Well isn't Neji just the sweetest? I feel like I'm making him go overboard about the overprotectiveness he has for Hinata (please tell me if I am) Personally, I think if he wasn't blinded by the resentment he has for the main branch he would've been like an older brother to Hinata, but that's just me. And yes yes I know, 'where's the SasuSak progress?' It's gonna be on the next chapter! well imma try to focus it more on SasuSak, I promise! **

Panboa: I'm also super glad you won't be using ur chainsaw :D and I'm still on the process of deciding what's going to happen between InoShikaTem even though I love InoShika, I'm also used to SaiIno and ShikaTem. Jealous Sasuke is my favorite xD so there is going too be some of that too.

Meemy-chan: Thanx for being understanding! and yes a shame it would be if they didn't end up together.

**Don't forget to R&amp;R (well you've probably already read xD sooo juust review!), oh and follow and favorite if you haven't already!**

**Love you all and until next week (hopefully sooner)!**

**Yours truly,**

**-S.R**

**P.S: So InoShika or ShikaTem?**

**P.P.S: Suggestions are loved by moi, so suggest away.**


	6. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/ any brand you may or may not recognize!**

* * *

Sakura watched as Neji made his way to them with his friends trailing a few feet away from him. Hinata looked alarmed when she saw her cousin approaching them.

He stood in front of them and turned to Tenten with a knowing smirk and she looked away blushing as if he had just flirted with her.

Sakura eyed them suspiciously, _Something obviously happened between them and she hasn't told us yet, che._ Hinata too was intrigued with Neji's actions, they seemed all too familiar.

Finally Neji looked at Hinata, "You look nice." He complimented. Obviously he wasn't about to cause a scene if front of all the heirs of the most prestigious families, plus this probably meant Hinata was finally coming out of her shell, hence she would gain enough confidence to stand up for herself.

Hinata smiled, nervously fidgeting with her fingers, "T-thank you, Nej-"

"Hinata-chan! Don't listen to your ass of a cousin! Everything he said is a lie!" Naruto shouted, coming towards them with Sasuke and Gaara who looked annoyed by the blonde's racket. He glared at Neji and turned to Hinata, finally taking her appearance in and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Hinata-chan, you look...beautiful." They were both too caught up in looking at each other that they forgot about there friends being there.

Sakura mentally face-palmed, What an idiot. But our plan worked. Sakura looked at Tenten who was grinning at them and Neji who was scowling at them. She remembered about Tenten's little secret she was hiding from them and decided that she would get the truth out of them one way or another, but right now she had a more important mission to accomplish. And that was to get Naruto and Hinata alone, and soon because who knew when the girlfriend would appear, "Tenten, remember we had to go feed the uh dolphins like right now?"

Tenten looked at Sakura weirdly, "Dolphins? What dolphin-" Sakura gave her a look, "Oh those dolphins, yeah I think they needed like five volunteers huh," Tenten played along, looking at the three boys who were also cock-blocking and pulled Neji by the arm along with Gaara, "I think you guys should be useful and help the dolphins." She told them and walked away with them leaving Sakura no choice but to take Sasuke.

Sakura glared at Tenten, she had purposely left her with the Uchiha, but she couldn't be egoistic and leave him to third-wheel Hinata and Naruto so she awkwardly pulled Sasuke by the shirt with her fingertips, careful not to touch him. Sasuke pulled back instinctively, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Uchiha this isn't about you, so just stop being a stubborn mule and follow me."

Sasuke 'tch'd and stood there, putting his hands in his pockets, even more decided to ignore her request and stay there since she had offended him.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "Look, I'll say this one more time, follow me or I will embarrass you right now in front of everyone."

Sasuke shrugged uncaringly, challenging her to try.

She sighed, "Fine, but I warned you."

She smirked and walked away, he was about to turn to see where she was going but before he could, he felt more weight on his back, she had jump on his back, "Oh Sasuke-kun, you're the sweetest ever! Thank you for offering me a piggyback ride! You are the biggest sweetheart ever! I knew that all that bad-boy façade was just an act and that in reality you were just soooo kind!" She kept speaking louder, successfully catching the attention of everyone at the pool, including the attention of Hinata and Naruto.

Sasuke tried getting her off but her grip on him was strong, "Get off," He grunted, she wasn't heavy but having a nearly naked girl on top of you was pretty uncomfortable, "Sa-Haruno get off or I'll drop you." She only held on tighter. He sighed knowing she wouldn't let go unless he agreed to follow her, "Fine, I'll go with you just get off."

Smiling that her plan had worked, she got off.

Naruto, who had witnessed the whole scene along with Hinata, laughed, "Oh Kami-sama who would've known the teme would be tamed by a girl!" Hinata also giggled.

Sasuke glared at his best friend, while smoothing out his t-shirt.

"So shall we go?" Sakura asked mockingly, smirk plastered on her face.

With a frown of his own, Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and followed her.

"Bye Hina! Have fun!"

Once they were out of the pool area and in a secluded hallway, Sakura turned to Sasuke and abruptly stopped, "Hey Uchiha, I'm...sorry for earlier." She apologized, referring to the incident in the morning.

Sasuke however thought she was talking about the recent incident, "Hn. You should be, you nearly broke my back."

Sakura stared at him in confusion until she realized he thought she was talking about the piggyback thing, "No not that, I mean I'm sorry for-"

Sasuke scoffed, she wasn't apologizing for embarrassing him? The nerve of her, "So what, you're apologizing for being alive?"

Sakura glared at him, "Woah what's your problem?" It was already hard enough for her to apologize and now he was being a jerk about it.

"My problem is that you're being annoying."

"I'm being annoying? That's rich." She snickered, "You're the one who didn't want to go with me so we wouldn't third-wheel Hinata and Naruto!"

Sasuke frowned, "He has a girlfriend," He said offhandedly, even though he would rather see him with Hinata than Sasame.

"Yeah okay, a girlfriend who-"

"Regardless what kind of a girlfriend she is, she's still his girlfriend."

Sakura couldn't believe him. He of all people should have noticed Hinata's feeling for Naruto since he has known them longer, "And what about her, huh? She's just gonna be the friend and stay the love-struck girl waiting for him while he goes out with any girl he wants?"

He knew where she was coming from, but still didn't want to agree with her, "Have you thought about the girlfriend? What happens with her once the dobe cheats on her?"

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

Sasuke almost smirked at his accomplishment, he had gotten her irritated just like she had gotten him. Good.

"Uchiha, say something you jerk!"

"Hn." He finally smirked, and started walking away, knowing that she would probably get even angrier.

"Don't you dare leave me hanging! Uchiha! Dammit Sasuke."

* * *

"Ino, I cannot believe you actually talked to pinky!" Karin screeched.

Ino waved her off dismissively, "Calm down, Karin, she's not as bad as you think."

Karin's jaw dropped, "What the- Ino are you feeling alright? Oh Kami no, are you sure she didn't like infect you with her disgusting attitude?"

Ino rolled her eyes as she shifted on her beach chair, "Karin, chill, she's definitely not that bad, she's actually pretty cool."

"'Chill'? You're even taking like her!"

"What are you talking about hun, I've always said chill."

Karin shook her head dramatically, "First Ami, now you? I simply can't deal with this right now, I'll see you later bye!"

Ino sighed, she was all alone now, she hadn't seen Temari since she had left with Shikamaru in the morning, Karin probably left with Ami, and Hinata was most likely now with her friends. She got up and decided to go back to room, change and then go to Hinata's room to see what happened.

When she got to her room she began changing, obviously choosing a fashionable yet casual attire before re touching her make up and heading out without bothering to leave a note to Temari or sending a text.

_If she doesn't have time to text me about her whereabouts, why should I?_ She thought childishly.

Her thoughts flew back to just a few hours when she awkwardly greeted Temari and Shikamaru and he had pretended not to know her. She had thought he'd have the decency to at least acknowledge their encounter, but it was as if it never occurred at least that's how he made it come off as. And yes she was hurt because of that but she didn't want to hurt even though she had thought their encounter had a deeper meaning than something forgettable.

_No, I was upset because Temari ditched me, her best friend, for a guy, obviously not because of him basically ignoring me and treating me like a stranger._ She told herself. Shaking it off, she knocked on Hinata's room, which was a few doors down from hers.

Sakura opened the door after a few moments, wearing her outfit from the morning, with a somewhat happy smile that faltered when she saw Ino, "Oh it's you," She said and stepped aside to let Ino in.

Ino laughed as she walked in, "I thought we were past that attitude, hun, what's wrong?"

Sakura smiled, "We are we are, sorry, I just figured it was Hina or Tenten, but you show up instead."

Ino's eyebrows furrowed, "Where'd they go?"

Sakura grinned as she plopped down on her bed, "Well, Hina is with her true love, blondie and Tenten disappeared with Neji and Gaara."

Ino squealed as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly like an excited toddler, "Really?! So our plan totally worked!"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but what brings you here?"

"Well that, obviously." Ino half-lied.

Sakura gave her a look, and then smirked, "Are you sure that's the only reason, not because you wanted to be in my awesome presence?"

Ino sighed, "Temari left with her new found 'love' and she ditched me, for _him_!" she explained, making air quotes on the word love and saying him like it was a disgusting word.

"If it helps, Tenten did the same to me, well Hinata did too but at least she told me-"

Ino's eyes widened, "Woah pause, I thought you said Tenten left with Neji and Gaara," She interrupted.

"That's why, she left with Neji."

"Tenten and Neji? As in Hinata's sexy cousin Neji?" Ino asked disbelievingly.

Sakura nodded, "Well how many Neji's are there?"

"Shut up!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura scoffed, standing up from her bed to whack Ino, "What do you mean 'shut up'? You come into my room, uninvited to say the least, and then you tell me to-"

"No Forehead, I meant it like 'no way', calm down."

Sakura blushed, "Pff I knew that obviously, I was just kidding."

"Right." Ino stressed out.

Sakura smiled and sat down next to Ino, "Yeah I didn't know." She admitted.

Ino grinned, "I thought so."

Sakura realized that she judged Ino wrongly, she's not all that snobby and pea-sized brain as she came off as. Maybe that's why Sasuke had snapped when she had yelled at him, _Maybe I should ask In- No why am I thinking about him? He walked away from me for pete's sake!_ she thought, _Plus curiosity killed the cat...then again I'm not a cat._

"Hey do you know why Uchiha is such a jerk?"

Ino turned to Sakura, looking at her intently, "Sasuke?" Sakura nodded, "Why, are you interested?"

Sakura coughed awkwardly, "No, it's just that I was wondering if he had some dark past that turned him into the bastard he is." She shrugged it off trying to cover up her curiosity.

"Uhu, okay." Ino said suspiciously, "Well just so you know he has a girlfriend-"

"Hold up, are you implying that I have a crush on _Uchiha_? Ew, gross, what kind of fucked up mind do you have?"

"It's okay to be crushing on the smexiest guy in the academy, I mean it's understandable with that toned body of his-"

"Ino," Sakura began calmly, trying to be subtle about cutting her off.

"-AND that bad boy attitude he has. Oh and don't get me started on his gorgeous face, he seriously got the best genes from his fami-"

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, successfully cutting off Ino's rambling.

Ino smirked, "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I don't like him, alright?" Sakura stated.

"But Sasuke's got the looks, the brains, ahem the _talent_," She winked suggestively, "and of course the cash too, hun."

Sakura mentally gagged when she heard Ino say 'talent' so vulgarly, "Isn't the girlfriend your friend?"

"That's how I know. Obviously, I've never gone out with Sasuke because back then I had Kiba and now that I don't Karin's with him, but if you're all about the risks, then I'd like to see you get Karin out of your way to be with him."

"I don't like him though," Sakura repeated, frustrated with the blonde.

"Sure you don't." Ino teased.

"I don't."

"You sure?"

"Obviously," Sakura reassured, "He's too much of a daddy's boy."

Ino snorted, "Where'd you get that idea?"

Sakura shrugged, "You can tell right off the bat."

"Ah forehead, you have tons to learn." Ino saw Sakura's cue to continue, "Sasuke is far from the daddy's boy you think he is," Ino sighed dreamily, "He's more independent than you think, he even rebels against his dad like that's something even I don't do even though sometimes I wish I could. He works too, so he doesn't get his money from his dad, he buys his own stuff, except his tuition here because you know how expensive that is but other than that he provides himself with everything he needs."

Sakura felt the guilt from before coming back again, "He works?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, he's a part time model, but obviously he only works for the best."

"Sasuke, a model?" She snorted, "The guy doesn't know how to smile!" Sakura laughed, she knew he was good looking but she couldn't picture Sasuke in a photo shoot posing.

"Yeah yeah, that's what I said too but he's really good you should check out his photos." Ino suggested, "I mean, he only does them like once every other month so maybe you'll have to wait because they usually sell out fast and girls hold onto his pictures like cray cray. Rumor has it, he gets paid thousands for one photo session."

Sakura was about to say something when Hinata and Tenten walked in.

"Hey Sakura, where'd you go? It was so fun, dude." She kicked off her sandals, "Neji and Gaara actually bought the whole dolphin thing and we went to the aquarium, so when the manager told us that there was no one besides the trainers allowed to feed the dolphins we were gonna come back but I convinced them to stay with me and check it out saying that I've never seen a place like that."

"Sorry, I got side tracked, you know how annoying Uchiha is, so I just left him and came back here." _You mean he left you_. Her subconscious reminded.

She waved Sakura off, "It's fine, coz Hinata got her alone time with Naruto." she grinned, "Which she has yet to tell."

They all turned to Hinata who was wearing an orange button up shirt that was unbuttoned. She smiled with a blush.

"It was nice, thank you for helping me...but I think I'm going to have to...let him go." She finished off in an almost inaudible tone, leaving her friends in shock.

Sakura was the first to react, "Hinata, I sure as hell hope you didn't just say what I think you said."

"Sakura-chan, I can't just... I just can't ruin his relationship with Sasame- she doesn't deserve this, I don't have the right to do this to them- to him. I can't put him in that situation."

"Oh 'cause he had the right to do it you,-No Hinata he didn't have the right to put you in this situation either, but he did it anyway! And this isn't about rights or not, it's about what you feel, so have a little courage and stand strong for it."

Hinata stood silently, letting a tear fall down her cheek, this meeting had made it even more difficult for her to continue with her decision, "I can't intrude, I just can't"

Ino smiled apologetically at her, "Well then you'll wait until they break up, but you can't give up on him just yet. You love him Hinata, even though you deny it, I've known both of you long enough to know that there's something between both of you. I realize this is a selfish request but if you really love him, wait."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah as sappy as it sounds, I agree."

"Well she obviously has her mind made up and she's to oblivious to notice how stupid her decision is."

"Sakura-chan..."

"It's fine Hinata, I just thought you'd have a little bit of will power to fight for what you want." Sakura stated in a rather serious tone and let a moment of silence before standing up to leave the room.

"Sakura!" Hinata called out and the pinkette turned to her, "...thank you for guiding me back to the harder path. I'll fight even harder to be with him."

* * *

"Dobe, you weren't stupid enough to cheat right?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke. They had both been in the room for more than an hour and since Naruto was in deep thought, he didn't bother talking to Sasuke.

"Of course not, I couldn't possibly put Hinata in that situation." He responded.

"Good because Hyuuga would kill you."

Naruto gulped, "Did he say anything about me hanging out with Hinata?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I wasn't with him, he went with Gaara and the soccer chick."

Naruto grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke, "Oh so you were out with Sakura." He teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No," He denied. Which wasn't that much of lying because he was only with her for a half hour tops.

"I'm sure you enjoyed her company." Naruto went on.

"I wasn't with her," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sure teme whatever you say."

* * *

A few days had passed since Sakura had talked with the Uchiha, whom was sitting across from her along with the rest of the student body who came to the resort. They were all talking animatedly except her and Sasuke who were in an intense staring contest. After Ino told her about Sasuke's job, even though it didn't sound as back breaking as she expected, she had began to feel even worse about her words towards him.

_No wonder he snapped_, she thought, _Stupid Uchiha, making me feel guilty like this_.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Sakura after her expression changed from a neutral one to a frown.

"What, Uchiha, do I have something on my face?" She snapped even though she was staring as well, catching the attention of her friends who looked at her in confusion.

Sasuke had a slight smirk hanging off his lips when he, 'hn'ed and turned away to join his friend's conversation.

"Sakura, were you trying to start a fight with him?" Tenten asked in amusement.

Sakura shook her head innocently, "Of course not, we were just-"

"Good morning juniors!"

"Good morning VP Jiraya!" and "Good morning VP!" were everyone's greeting to their vice principal.

The white haired man grinned, "So I've selected an activity that will break the ice between you kids." The tone he said it in made it sound dirty and suggestive.

"Yes! I always love your ideas VP!" A random boy yelled.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Hey you pervy old man, what's the big idea?!" He asked loudly.

Jiraya's grin grew even larger, "I think everyone including you will enjoy this activity." He responded and then continued, "So I've chosen the pairs according to my observations of your behavior with each other. This is to break the tension you have with each other or just to become acquainted, so first pair is by far my favorite," He chuckled, "Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, you guys have too much hate."

"No freakin way." Sakura mumbled. _Dammit now I can't just avoid him to make the guilt go away, I have to face this idiot._

Sasuke smirked and turned to look at her.

"Then we have Sabaku no Gaara and Temari, that sibling fighting has got to stop. Naruto and Tenten, get acquainted. Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, family bonds matter. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru, get acquainted. Akimichi Chouji and Watanabe Ami, polar opposites attract. Hozuki Suigetsu and Uzumaki Karin, name calling won't get you anywhere..."

And the names went on and on until he finally finished, "And before you ask, no you can't switch partners with someone else." He handed each person a small paper listing the activities they have to do in order to complete that activity, "Read your rubric and yes it's a rubric because you're going to be graded, this is part of your Etiquette class, your new teacher Mr. Kakashi Hatake specifically told me to observe and choose who I felt needed this activity more than others, so any questions ask now or forever hold your peace."

"So you'll be supervising the balloon activity?"

"Yes as well as the musical chairs, so you brats have to be here at the given time, you can skip this activity but you'll lose points."

**_Getting Acquainted is a good form of etiquette. Follow these steps to lessen the tension, or at least to get the grade._**

**_1\. Play 21 questions with your partner, make sure to cover the basics, I will ask you random questions about them back in class so get to know them pretty well._**

**_2\. Play truth or dare in a group ranging from 2-6._**

**_3\. Supervised game of musical chairs, winner gets extra credit. _**

**_4\. Play game in which you must keep a balloon between you and your partner without it falling or popping, you can't use your hands (supervised) winner gets extra credit._**

**_5\. Spend at least five hours with them within two days._**

**_6\. Tell them why you like them as a person, I will ask your partner why he or she likes you in class._**

**_Have fun, see you soon students._**

**_Hatake-sensei_**

**_P.S: since I know most of you will try and skip the assignment, I've made it more interesting and have made my grading more difficult, enough to know that only one group will pass with an A and a couple passing, a D being a passing grade, Ja ne!_**

"Who is this lame teacher? Sounds like an old man!" Naruto complained, "Telling me I'll probably fail this, I'll show you Hata-whatever sensei! Believe it!" He paused, "...Anou who's Tenten?"

Tenten's jaw dropped, "Seriously? We've met already, you moron."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah! You're Hinata's roomie, hey Tenten, oh and thanks for the advice from the other day even though Sasame-chan didn't really dig it, but it's the intention that counts."

Tenten sweatdropped, "Yeah, the intention, right." She laughed nervously.

Sasuke saw Sakura make her way towards him, "Uchiha, why are you always ruining my fun." She complained as she plopped down on the chair next to him.

Ino raised her hand, "Excuse me Vice Principal Jiraya, but who is Nara Shikamaru?" She asked sweetly even though she knew exactly who he was.

"Oh right, you don't know him, he's that boy right there." He pointed to the pineapple headed boy.

Ino smirked, "Oh that one," She pretended to realize, "The one that has a head that looks like a pinapple?" Jiraya's eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah that one, the one that looks like he ripped his pants because he couldn't afford the latest model of the Gucci ripped jean collection, or you know maybe he fell off his cow at his farm-" She went on.

"Miss Yamanaka, enough," Jiraya said as he realized what Ino was doing.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he knew she'd pull off something like this after he treated her like a stranger, "Teh, troublesome."

"Look shark face, I know you're behind separating me from my Sasuke-kun-"

"Geez four-eyes the world doesn't revolve around you! Plus Sasuke is probably enjoying his time without a leech like you around."

Karin scoffed indignantly, before whacking him with her hand.

Jiraya sweat dropped, at least there's some sane ones, he thought looking at the family pairs he had chosen.

"Anou, Neji-kun, I'm really glad we're doing this...after the incident in our dorm, I realized I was uh b-being r-rude to you, gomen."

Neji nodded to her cousin wordlessly.

Temari glared at her brother, "Gaara, tone it down with the eyeliner, yeah? You make mine look like crap."

Gaara smirked, "That's because it is."

Temari rolled her eyes playfully, not taking his insult to heart.

* * *

"Okay line up, each pair's going to get a balloon!" Jiraya informed the teens.

Suigetsu smirked, "I want a small one!"

Karin shrieked, "WHAT?! Sasuke-kun! Shark face wants to make a pass at me!" she accused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored her, turning back to Sakura who was holding in her laughter, "Sasuke-kun, are you sure you don't want to help your dear Karin-chan."

Sasuke glared at her.

"Geez, you're as bad as my mom, it was a joke grandpa!"

When everyone had gotten their balloon, they were told to start at the count of three.

Sakura placed the balloon awkwardly between their chests, well mostly his ahem toned abs and chest and her breasts.

"This feels sexual, Vice Principal Jiraya! I don't want to do anything like that with this cow-rider!" Ino called, causing everyone to laugh again. Shikamaru rolled his brown orbs.

"Yamanaka! Stop offending your partner," Jiraya called back.

"Me, offending? I'm just saying that my daddy wouldn't like to see me doing this, especially not here at such an elite academy," She indirectly threatened.

Jiraya smiled knowingly and laughed, "Miss Yamanaka, I know you and your _daddy_ are currently in an argument and he wont comply to any of your latest tantrums any time soon, so stop threatening me with empty statements and sit down. You'll lose the points along with your partner."

Ino gaped at him, how did he know?, "B-but Vi-"

Shikamaru frowned, "Save it, you already ruined this, don't make it worse."

Ino crossed her arms and walked away, whipping Shikamaru with her long pony tail in the process.

Sakura laughed, "Ah that pig,"

Sasuke felt the balloon slipping down and quickly pulled her close, "Stop moving." He whispered into her ear, in an ordering tone.

Sakura's throat went dry, she needed to push him away, the closeness was making her nervous, he was too close. Clearing her throat she said, "Sorry, but you're a bit too close."

Sasuke smirked, "Nervous?" he asked teasingly, she felt his breath on her neck and she instantly felt a jolt run through her.

Before Sakura could realize what she was doing, she had already pushed him off, making them drop the balloon and lose the game.

Sasuke's bewildered expression at her reaction made her even more confused, what was he expecting her to do? Stand there and let him...molest her like that?!

**_Chill Sakura, he didn't molest you and even if he did you enjoyed it._**

_I did not._

**_You so did._**

"Haruno, why would you do that? We lost the game now." He stated innocently.

_What the actual hell? Is he seriously asking that?_ she thought frustrated.

"Well because you were a little too frien-"

"I guess that eliminates you from the game! Sorry kiddos." Jiraya told them as he pulled them aside away from the other players, "I thought you guys would win, but you guys were the first to lose."

Sakura quickly walked next to Ino who was a couple of feet away from Shikamaru, "Damn Forehead I legit can't believe you ran away from him like that." Sakura just groaned, "That bad huh?"

Sakura glared at Ino, "No I don't like him, he's just being annoying." She snapped, frowning at the Uchiha who looked like nothing had happened and was calmly standing next to Shikamaru.

* * *

Surprisingly, Chouji and Ami had won the balloon game and for the musical chairs it had been Naruto's team.

"SO now that we've done these group activities, you can go and spend time with your partner," Jiraya said in relief, finally being able to get them off his back for a while.

"Oi, Haruno," Sasuke called, "I want this to be over today not next year."

Sakura who had been talking to her friends stopped mid-sentenced and turned to glare at Sasuke, "Can you not see I'm busy." She snapped, and then turned back to her friends, "Anyway, as I was saying, before I WAS SO RUDELY INTERUPTED, we should do the truth or dare thing together."

Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that way Naruto and Hinata can play together!" Tenten clapped.

Sakura smirked, "And you with Neji huh?"

"Yeah, what is th-that all about Tenten-chan?"

"Pff, you guys can't be serious? Me and that- that bad-kisse-"

"What?!"

"Erm, what I meant to say is that- wait what was that Naruto?" She sweat dropped, "Oh bye guys, sorry I'll tell you guys later Naruto's calling me bye!"

"What? No, Tenten-chan, but I didn't call you...?" Naruto clarified, still confused, causing Tenten to sigh in frustration and drag him away before her friends could question her further.

Sasuke wasn't a patient person, if anything he hated waiting. He watched as Sakura made her way towards him, "Did you hear that? She called your douche friend Neji a bad kisser!" Sakura exclaimed, "How would she know that? Obviously the only way is that she and him actually kissed! And she didn't even have the decency to tell us, wow."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn."

Sakura looked up at him with an annoyed expression, "Here we go again with your stupid noises."

_Stupid noises?_ he thought, "What?" he asked, a frown forming on his lips

"That's more like it, now you don't sound like a stupid donkey." she smirked.

He scoffed, "Tche, obviously you'd know how one sounds."

"You know what Uchiha, I don't care if you offend me anymore."

"Well, I care less, Haruno."

"Oh yeah? Well I care even less than what you care."

"I still care less."

"And I STILL CARE LESS THA-"

"Okay we get it, you guys don't care, shut up, this is so troublesome."

"Nobody care what you think though, you cow-rider!" Ino yelled at her partner, "Let them vent their sexual frustrations as they please!"

Shikamaru sighed, closing his eyes in clear frustration, "Jesus woman, shut up, you're even more troublesome."

"Yeah well at least I don't ride cows and smell like farm!"

"What a drag." He said, putting his hands behind his head and walking away.

"...sexual frustrations...? What the hell, that pig!" Sakura exclaimed, and pulling Sasuke by the arm and dragging him off away from the rest.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the sand, taking her sandals off to bury her feet into the warm sand and patting the area next to her, so Sasuke could sit down.

Sasuke hesitantly sat down, "The beach?" he asked, with a smirk.

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, it's soothing don't you think?"

Her smile was so sincere, as if she remembered her childhood memories in the beach. So different from the tough façade he'd seen.

Sasuke didn't respond but instead listened to the sound of the waves crashing against each other.

"I like the beach." She said after the peaceful moment of silence.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was enjoying the wind blowing her face, "Why?" Personally, Sasuke had always found the beach as annoying. Every time he and his family went, fan girls always ended up knowing where he was, not to mention Itachi who would actually be polite and invite them to their _family_ barbeque. He and Shisui wouldn't mind the attention especially Shisui, Itachi at least rejected them politely but Shisui would actually date them and then dump them after a while.

Sakura shrugged softly, "I don't know, I've always found it peaceful, I think it's because it brings memories back." She confessed, "Back when my mom wasn't famous and I had a normal life where she would actually be there."

Sasuke couldn't believe how vulnerable she sounded, nothing to do with the Sakura he had met before. It was like she was opening up to someone for the first time. Slowly but noticeable, scared to reveal too much.

Sakura realized how open she was being when she saw the way Sasuke was looking at her, with something in his eyes that she could almost recognize as pity, something she had seen plenty of times in those care takers she had when she was younger, how pathetic she must've sounded to him, "Heh, and obviously I was kidding," She laughed, trying to sound genuine, "I love the beach 'cause of the hot guys and 'cause it's fun." She nudged him, "Don't tell me you actually bought that sappy crap, Uchiha?"

Sasuke's confused expression only lasted about a second before turning into an annoyed one, he had actually felt like Sakura could understand him, before she ruined it by saying it was all an act.

"Awe, is Sasuke-kun mad?" Sakura asked in a baby-voice.

Sasuke just glared, "No, that counts as one of your twenty one questions." he stated stoicly, "my turn."

Sakura gaped, "What?! That's so not fair, Uchiha!"

"Favorite color?" He asked randomly, not knowing what else to ask.

"Really? Color, that's the best you've got?" She asked incredulously, "But I suppose I have to answer so green."

"Figures." He muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"You'd think it'd be pink, but green makes sense too." He said looking at her jade orbs.

"Why would it be pink?" She asked, confused at why he would think that, forgetting that it was maybe because her hair was pink.

"Nevermind." Sasuke sighed, annoyed with her lack of understanding.

"Tell me!" She whined, giving him a pouty face, "Uchi-Wait," She paused in realization, "You think I dyed my hair, huh?" She asked knowingly. Almost everyone who had met her or seen her always thought her hair was fake well not fake per se but dyed.

"And it's not?" He asked rhetorically, obviously he knew it was dyed.

"No!" She exclaimed seemingly offended, "It's not you moron! It's natural!"

He snorted, "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Well considering your lack of brain cells-"

Sasuke glared.

"-then no, I don't expect you to believe reality."

Curious with actually knowing if her hair was dyed or not, he observed her hair. It wasn't dry or damaged like Karin's, it looked soft and silky, healthy even though it was chopped in layers.

"It's not dyed." He concluded as if he had -well he actually did- analyze the situation, ignoring the fact that she had been saying that this whole time.

She smiled, he looked genuinely convinced, "Yeah, it's not."

"Favorite place?"

Sakura was about to protest about it being her turn to ask but stopped when she realized she had no favorite place. The beach was great and all but it also brought memories that hurt now, seeing how her mom had basically abandoned her before choosing her career over her. It reminded her of a place that eventually led her to losing the bond she had with her mom, something she resented her mom for, "I... don't know." she mumbled, mostly to herself, "What's yours?"

Sasuke smirked, "It's a secret."

Sakura whacked his shoulder, "Secret my ass, tell me."

His smirk grew, her smack hadn't hurt, "Hn."

"'Hn' isn't an answer Uchiha."

So she was rather violent and nosy when she wanted to know something, he had concluded.

He leaned over, making her back up until she was up on her elbows, "What are you doing?" She asked, her face turning slightly red.

She's nervous, naive and too trusting, he analyzed.

Tilting her chin up, he leaned in, "I'll show you my favorite place, soon." He said smoothly. But he was so close, so close to her that she could feel his breath on her.

He looked into her eyes, a mistake. He wasn't prepared to be distracted by them, sure he knew they were green but as he kept on looking it seemed as if they were drowning him deeper into their profound shade.

Sakura had also done the same, forgetting how annoying the Uchiha had been to her, only focusing on the obvious attraction they had, focusing on his eyes and his sinfully good looks. She hadn't realized how handsome he actually was mainly because he was a jerk, well she actually had noticed but that's not the point.

She swallowed, he was leaning in even more, her heart started beating faster drumming against her chest, _it's only physical attraction,_ she told herself._ I could never like someone of the likes of him:snobby, arroga_-

...and that's when she felt his lips brush against hers.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so yes guys I am still alive. And I'm also really REALLY sorry, I got caught up with, well you know the typical author's excuse: school. I hate how its taking over my life, like i literally haven't even read a story, yeah I know its that bad. **

**Anyways, shout out to Meemy-chan who pm'ed me to get my ass to work. Well meemy, said it in a much politer way, but the point is Meemy-chan got me to update. I'm really sorry though because I promised this would've been out a week before but i failed you, I'm super sorry (again).  
**

**And about the InoShika, ShikaTem, a lot are requesting for ShikaIno -although there's also plenty rooting for ShikaTem, I'm assuming there's more wanting InoShika because it'll bring more drama, soooo personally i like drama but it's not definite that I'm choosing InoShika although that's what I would personally prefer writing.  
**

**Anyways I said brush at the end, not kiss, not anything else so they could either kiss, not kiss get interrupted etc, etc, just a little bit of suspense for you guys. And yes i will update as soon as i can, worst case scenario once a month but I'll try once a week.**

**Bye guys, until next time! **

**S.R**


	7. Princess Tiara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any brand/song you may or may not recognize.**

* * *

**_Previously on 'Frenemies?'_**

_He looked into her eyes, a mistake. He wasn't prepared to be distracted by them, sure he knew they were green but as he kept on looking it seemed as if __they were drowning him deeper into their profound shade._

_Sakura had also done the same, forgetting how annoying the Uchiha had been to her, only focusing on the obvious attraction they had, focusing on his eyes and his sinfully good looks. She hadn't realized how handsome he actually was mainly because he was a jerk, well she actually had noticed but that's not the point._

_She swallowed, he was leaning in even more, her heart started beating faster drumming against her chest, it's only physical attraction, she told herself. I could never like someone of the likes of him:snobby, arroga-_

_...and that's when she felt his lips brush against hers._

* * *

Her steps were fast, tugging down at the sides of her sun hat, and fixing her glasses in attempt to hide her identity.

"You know they know who you are right?" Shikamaru added boredly, walking behind her -almost dragging his feet, he wasn't fazed that she was embarrassed to be seen with him. He also didn't care if people saw them together. In his eyes, it would better if they did see her, so then her high 'princess' reputation would falter.

She turned back to glare at him through her sunglasses, "Shut up Shika-whatever-your-name-is! I don't care about them, I..." She paused debating whether she should tell him the reason of her trying to be undercover. Sighing she continued, "I don't want Tem to see us." The truth was that Ino knew how insecure Temari was and if she saw her walking with her love-interest, she would think Shikamaru was interested in Ino.

"You know my name," _you even gave me a pet name,_ "And why?" He asked, although he was a genius, his image of her was still the snobby, preppy girl who only cared about herself.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, she grabbed his wrists -ignored the inevitable jolt of electricity she felt- and pulled him towards the beach, they were almost there anyway, "Come on."

Pulling his hand out of her grasp he nodded with a sigh.

She stopped once they reached a semi-secluded area. Taking off the hat and glasses, she let her hair out of the messy bun and ran a hand through her blonde locks, "Look, Temari is well, she's great, an amazing friend, tough even and confident but when it comes to like guy stuff... she's a bit insecure, and well she-...nevermind."

Shikamaru was actually listening to her this time and gave her a nod to cue her to continue, but she sighed in hesitation, "She seems to be really excited to be like ...dating you," she said the last part quickly and seemed embarrassed of giving him the talk, "and if you hurt her I swear I will-"

He felt a smile tug at his lips, she really did care for her friend, at least she wasn't as shallow as before.

_Teh, found her weak spot_. he thought, "Yeah I know all the troublesome drama you'll bring me if I hurt her." He waved her off.

She nodded, "You better know, Shika." She said, smiling at him and using his given pet-name to signify that they were okay.

"So now that you're over whatever you were pissed of at earlier, can we get this over with." Sure he knew exactly why she was mad, but he didn't feel like having to explain to her and then having her deny it, ending with him proving her wrong and her still in denial.

She scoffed, "Excuse me, you're the one who ignored ME! and you know what, you-you cow-rider? I can take my precious time alright? Geez, you're so annoying and like totally rude!"

Rolling his eyes and looking else where, he noticed something he hadn't before. _Is that Uchiha with Haruno?_ he asked himself, restraining himself from any form of obvious perplexion, so Ino wouldn't notice.

"You can't ignore me for- what are you looking at?" Turning her head to look behind her, she spotted Sasuke and Sakura looking quite comfortable with each other.

Ino gasped when she saw Sakura letting herself get kissed by Sasuke, "Oh Kami, not her too...damn it, Sasuke." She mumbled to herself before masking her disappointment with a smile, "Hey is that Forehead-girl?!" She yelled loudly.

Instantly they parted, well more like Sakura pushed him off while Sasuke just smirked at her reaction. She quickly got up, dusting off the sand from her bottom and looking around for that familiar voice that had saved her from committing the worst mistake of her life, "Pig!" She greeted back, smiling at the pair who was approaching them, "What are you guys doing out here?"

Ino grinned, "I could be asking you guys the same thing," She winked suggestively and then laughed when Sakura's blush could be seen crawling up her neck.

"We were doing the assignment." Sasuke responded shortly.

Ino nodded with a knowing small smile, "Oh really? What a coincidence! We were too!" She then suddenly clapped her hands together as if she had thought of an idea, "Hey, why don't we do it together! You know, it'll be like bonding," She suggested excitedly.

Shikamaru drew out a long sigh before gazing up at he clouds.

Sasuke knew what Ino was trying to do, after all he has known her for the past years along with Naruto and the rest, she was trying to keep him away from Sakura.

"Actually Ino, I was just about to leave-"

"Where?" Sasuke questioned unconsciously before he could stop himself.

Ino raised a brow at the Uchiha while Sakura gave him a confused expression, "Not that its any of your business but I have to meet up Hinata and Tenten, we have this thing."

"This thing?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, we're going out...to er- to watch a movie, yeah today, a movie with them- I mean with Hina and Tenten, yeah." She finished off, scratching the back of her neck.

"Great, we can all go see it with you guys then."

Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before nodding, "Sounds great, I just have to go get ready. I'll see you guys in a bit." She said before running off without letting anyone stop her.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ she asked herself as she stopped to catch her breath in the hallway outside her room,_ I almost made out with the guy! The guy I supposedly hate! And I almost got caught for Pete's sake! And now I have to get ready to go out with him again on this "thing" that didn't even exist._ Pushing herself off the wall she opened her door, giving her friends lopsided smile, "You guys up for a movie?"

* * *

"Dobe, Hyuuga get ready we're going out in a bit." Sasuke said as he connected his phone to charge, the battery was drained since he hadn't charged it that night.

Naruto quickly stood up from his bed excitedly, "Really teme, where to?"

"The movies." He said shortly as he kicked of his shoes and layed down on his bed.

Naruto whooped but then stopped in realization, "Wait- don't you hate the movie theater?"

"The only reason Sasuke hates them is because you always yell at the characters." another amused voice answered as he came into the room.

"That's only because they're stupid and oblivious, Gaara!" He told the red-head, "And I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"

Neji snorted, _Oh the irony._

"So we're going to go watch a movie? With who?" Gaara asked, ignoring the blonde's last question.

Sasuke nodded, "With the Ino and Haruno."

"That's it?" Naruto asked, hopefully, waiting for Hinata's name to be said.

"Along with their friends."

_So Hinata-chan will be there._ He thought with a smile before running to the bathroom to wash up.

"Well, I'll catch up to you guys later, I have things to do."

"You just came back." Neji stated.

Gaara smirked, "They're waiting for me."

Sasuke frowned at his friend he knew exactly who "they" were, "You're starting with that crap again?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Neji scowled, "Gaara."

Gaara's phone vibrated and he checked it quickly, "I got to go, I'll see you guys later." He said, dodging their questions.

"I forgot my cologne," Naruto poked his head out of the restroom door sheepishly before grabbing it along with a t-shirt and some cargo shorts, "Where'd Gaara go?"

_Nowhere_, Sasuke thought, _at least not if I can stop him._ He quickly sat up throwing on his Chuck's and disconnecting his phone that had only charged 10 percent, _Good enough,_ "He went to the store." _It's better if he doesn't find out about this_, he thought remembering how Naruto reacted the last time this happened. "I'll meet you at the theaters- with Gaara." He told them, but gave a Neji a pointed look.

"Alright, but get me some snacks, teme, you know those gummy worms the sugary ones!"

"Hn." He said which meant 'yes' in Sasuke's language.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks teme, you're the best!" He laughed before going back into the restroom.

Neji waited until the door closed before standing up too, "Sasuke wait. I'll go-"

"No, stay with Naruto, I'll handle it."

"_Uchiha_, they're dangerous."

"I can handle it."

Sighing reluctantly, Neji nodded.

* * *

"Hinata," The ginger nodded in acknowledgement, with a concealed glare. She had heard about her and Naruto's outing from a couple of her friends who had commented of how close they seemed.

"Good afternoon, Sasame-chan," Hinata greeted back, also with a smile that was sincere but full of guilt.

Sasame looked around to confirm that they were indeed alone in the small living room, "Stop with the stupid innocent façade, it's obvious that you're in love with Naruto, okay? But just because you throw yourself at him doesn't mean he'll ever be yours."

"Sasame- I-I would never do-" She tried explaining.

"You have no chance with him," She stated in a much calm manner, she seemed so sure of what she was saying, "I mean why would he look at you," She paused, giving her a once over and then snorting, before continuing, "When he has me to please him."

Hinata's face flushed red and her eyes were wide in shock,_ Naruto-kun, h-he's done it with her...they've done it, already?_

Sasame's laughter filled the room, "Don't be so surprised, I mean haven't you heard the rumors? Many would recommend him, because he's so great in bed."

"I had no idea-I-"

Sasame continued laughing mockingly, "You are so naïve and stupid, you know that?" She smirked, "No wonder Naruto never accepted your feelings. You know, he actually told Neji- you know your cousin- that you were so creepy because you would never stop staring-"

"That's enough Sasame."

* * *

Sasuke continued walking in the direction of the alley where they always met even though it was located on the darker side of the city.

He heard the gruff laughter coming from the other street. He just had to turn the corner to get there.

He wasn't scared, he really wasn't. He was more pissed off than worried even, especially because Gaara wasn't thinking of the consequences or of the people he would end up hurting.

Before he could turn the corner to reach his destination he heard something that made him stop.

"Fucken bastard, he bailed again." Said a frustrated voice.

Another snorted, "I told you, he's one of them now, another fucken pampered pansy."

The sound of someone kicking the fence didn't make him flinch, but the next words that came out of that said someone made his body go numb, "Damn it, I know, that's why we need to take everything we can before we send him off to hell."

The group roared in laughter.

He had to get out of there. Fast.

He backed away before turning around to be greeted with a blow to the stomach, "Going somewhere, pretty boy?"

Sasuke felt the air get punched out of him and he hunched down, holding onto his stomach.

"Well that was easy enough." The guy who Sasuke was able to see was that was the same age as him but looked more street than civilized smirked cynically, "You rich kids are so weak." He continued to tease.

Sasuke was thankful for the prejudice of the attacker, it gave him enough time to snap out of shock and go back to his senses.

He managed to kick the attacker on the leg hard enough to make him fall and yelp in pain, "What the fuck?!" he screamed, "Guys! There's a rich fucken bastard here!" He began calling.

Sasuke was about to run off, he heard them running towards them but the one on the floor gripped his leg, "Shit," He muttered, and tried to kick him off but his grip didn't falter.

He felt the hand on his leg loosen, but before he could move someone punched his cheek from the side and another kicked him down to the floor. It was a much older man he saw, along with others who were ready to beat him up.

"Wait," a sultry voice said, it was a feminine voice, "He's an Uchiha, let me give him a taste of what we're capable of." She said before jabbing a needle into his forearm, "Such a pretty face," She continued "What a shame."

Sasuke felt the pain quickly spread throughout his arm, and bellowed a hiss in pain, "What the fuck did you-"

The sounds of sirens caused the gang to quickly scatter, "Damn it, lets move, now!"

* * *

Hinata looked up to see the familiar voice, and quickly wiped the tears away from her face.

"Gaara-kun," Sasame began, quickly recovering from her state of surprise, "What brings you here?"

He quickly typed something on his phone and put it back in his pocket, "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked ignoring Sasame's question.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine." She hiccupped.

Gaara went to her side and glared at Sasame, "Get the fuck out of my sight."

"Gaara-kun I-I didn't- I mean I didn't mean what I said," She laughed uneasily, "She knows I'm only joking, right-"

"Leave." He said menacingly.

Sasame's eyes filled with tears before she ran out.

Sighing he turned to Hinata who wrapped her arms around him and began crying, "It's...okay." He tried consoling, "She was lying..." He told her, and she looked up, "Naruto, he likes you, not her."

"I- I never wanted to ruin their relationship, I promise-"

"Hinata, let's get you back to your room." He cut her off.

She nodded, "Okay."

She unwrapped her arms from him and walked towards the elevator, _Gaara-kun is kind-hearted,_ she felt a small smile tug at her lips.

By the time they got to her room, she was no longer crying but her eyes were still red. Gaara knocked on the door, since she had forgotten her card key.

"Hina! What the hell happened to you?" Sakura said as she opened the door, Tenten gasped as she saw her friend's distressed face.

Gaara saw how Hinata didn't want to explain so he briefly explained how Sasame had been attacking her verbally.

"That bitch," Sakura mumbled under her breath before pulling them both in.

"Hinata are you okay?" Tenten asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine now."

Sakura smiled sympathetically at her friend before turning to Gaara who began walking out of the room.

"Wait!" She stopped him as she jogged up to him, "Thank you, for defending her."

He nodded.

"Really, she would've probably broken Hina if you hadn't stopped her." She continued, "I'm seriously grateful, Gaara, thanks."

"Hinata is the last one who deserves to be treated like that, that's why I defended her."

Sakura smiled, "She's the sweetest, right?"

He wanted to smile too, but he only let a small smile frame his lips, "Tell her I said that I won't say anything unless she tells me to."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'll tell her."

Gaara was about to leave but he stopped, "You're going to the movies, right?"

"Yeah I was, but with what happened to Hinata-"

"It'll be good for her to go out, so she could distract herself from what happened."

Sakura felt her heart flutter, _he's so caring!_ She thought. _Wait why would he asked if I was going? _"So," She began, "Why'd you ask?"

He smirked, "Because," he took a step closer, taking a strand of hair and fixing it behind her ear, "I was going to-"

"To tell you two to get a damn room!" Ino ended for him, "Geez Forehead, twice today! Twice!"

With the experience Gaara had with Ino's presence he knew it was best to leave now, or be embarrassed by stories only she knew, "I have to go."

Sakura was about to stop him but Ino interjected yet again, "Okay boo, take care, bye!"

"What the hell Ino, that's-"

She stopped her complaints with a hand motion that was meant to calm her down, "I know, I know sorry for blocking you for the second time, but trust me even though Sasuke and Gaara are friends, they don't like sharing."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "What does Uchiha have to do with this?"

Ino sighed, "You both obviously have some sexual tension, I mean I know I said that about you and Gaara, but Sasuke and you have serious issues. Like yeah Karin's my friend but knowing Sasuke, he most likely got tired of her bull and wants another chick."

Rolling her eyes Sakura sighed, "Sure he's attractive but I hate his guts! The minute I show a little trust, he takes advantage."

"Well I mean it didn't look like he was taking advantage of anything."

Sakura felt her face flush, "I- He initiated it!"

"Doesn't matter who initiated it, you didn't push him off for a reason." Ino had a smug smirk on her lips, feeling like she had just proved her wrong.

"It was... Like in the moment because I didn't- I don't like him."

Ino patted her on the back, "That's how they start, Hun. All those who fall for him, but this is why you should thank me for saving you from confusing yourself even more. I mean like I get it Gaara's Gaara, cute hot whatever and I would've probably dated him since a long time ago but like you know Tem's my friend and all that drama. And you, Forehead, you don't even know if you like him or like Sasuke."

"Obviously I don't like Sasuke, he's decent but he's not my type," Sakura denied.

"You have a type now?" Ino asked, amused.

"Of course, pig, it's simple, you don't like guys like Shikamaru or Gaara because they're not your type," Sakura shrugged, "Same thing with me and Uchiha."

"Ah, so Sasuke isn't your type, hm figures," Ino thought out loud purposely.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged carelessly, "Oh nothing, just that Sasuke and Gaara are basically the same, stoic bastards, you know the norm, so if you don't dig Sasuke, then it won't work out with you and Gaara." Seeing how Sakura looked as she didn't believe her she continued, "Yeah, Gaara's charming as hell when he wants to be, so is Sasuke, Gaara is an asshole, so is Sasuke and so on."

But before Sakura could say something Tenten poked her head out of their room and said, "You guys should talk in here if you don't want everyone to be gossiping about this tomorrow."

* * *

He heard the police officer talk to him to keep him conscious until the ambulance showed up, but he could only feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second and the pain of his arm worsening... _At least they know who I am,_ he thought remembering how they had found his ID in his wallet, At least _I won't die like a stray._He thought, but then he felt like laughing because he knew his father would've done anything to find him and not because he cared for him but because he needed an heir for the Uchiha patrimony, that and he would do anything to stop the media from finding out about an incident like this.

"Damn it, Sei where the heck is the ambulance, he's an Uchiha!"

_How pathetic_, he thought, thinking about how people were only panicking because he was an Uchiha, still trying to stay conscious.

"Sir, can you stand up?" he heard a paramedic ask.

He didn't answer but he stood up weakly and they helped him on the stretcher.

"Do you have any medical problems? Allergies?" a paramedic asked.

"No." He said as he laid back on the stretcher.

"Where does it hurt?"

Before he could answer he felt his forearm tensing, he grasped it and bellowed in pain.

"I guess I don't have to ask you to tell me the pain on a scale from one to ten." The paramedic noted.

"Sei, what exactly happened?" Another paramedic asked the police officer.

"When we found him, he was able to tell us that when they assaulted him he fought back but I'm guessing he was outnumbered and they injected something into his arm."

"Most likely that gang again, this happens often in this neighborhood." He told the officers before getting back onto the ambulance and driving to the hospital.

* * *

"Gaara! Over here!" Naruto called the red-head when he spotted him entering the theater's lobby.

Gaara walked over to the blonde and Neji, "What are we watching?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, the girls wanna watch a chick flick," he said pointing at Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Karin and Temari, "But like, those make me wanna cry, plus I know the teme would kill us if we agree to watch one-" he stopped looking around Gaara, "Say, where's the bastard?"

"I don't know, wasn't he with you?"

Neji kicked himself off the wall abruptly, "No, he was suppose to go stop you."

"Stop him...? What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I decided not to go," Gaara told Neji, "Call him, he's probably still out there."

Neji nodded, and took out his phone to call him.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked again, quiet enough not to make a scene but he seemed angry.

"_Please leave your message for 'Sasuke Uchiha' *beep*."_

"Gaara didn't go after all, we're at the movie theater."

"His phone is off." Neji said and turned to Naruto, "He thought Gaara was going back to his _group_ again and he went to stop him."

Naruto had his jaw clenched, he was upset, angry even. They hadn't told him what was going on again. And he stayed silent, with a look that could kill, but it wasn't directed to anyone in particular, he was just glaring at the floor.

"Naruto, calm down, he'll be here soon enough." Gaara said nonchalantly.

The blonde looked up, and gave him an incredulous look, "You want me to calm down? To calm down when you're messing with that _thing_ again?" Then he looked at Neji, "To calm down when you let him go alone?"

Gaara stood silent as did Neji because as much as they wanted to answer they knew it would just worsen the situation.

"I'm out of here."

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"To go find Sasu-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone. Without checking the caller ID he answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, are you a friend of Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, I am-"

"Listen, I don't have much time, I'm Officer Tsui, Sasuke's been in an accident and before he was taken to the hospital he told me to call you from his cell phone to tell you that he's interned in-"

"Hello?" Naruto called into his device, "Hello?!"

"Who was that?" Neji asked.

"The police...Sasuke's in the hospital." Naruto mumbled, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"What? Which hospital?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked worried and panicked as he dialed Sasuke's number again but was met with the answering machine, "I don't know, the call got cut off." he said before running outside of the theater that was part of the hotel.

"Wait, Naruto, where are you going?" Gaara asked him when they caught up to him, "Stop, you need to calm down."

"I'm going to see what Jiraya can do, he can probably help us."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, luckily, your son was brought here on time, and we managed to stop any permanent damage that could've been caused to his muscle tissue by the poison they injected in him. His arm will still be numb for the next hour but after that he'll be able to move it normally. It is also essential for his recovery that he takes these antibiotics for the next ten days." The doctor told them, while handing them the prescription for the medicine.

"Doctor, when will he wake up?" Mikoto asked, concerned, still teary eyed.

"Because of the small doses injected in him, he'll probably wake up in the next 5 minutes, he's been out for about 15 minutes, due to the pain. It seems as the attacker wanted to frighten him only because it was a perfectly calculated not to cause any permanent damage. Even a tad bit more would've cause nerve damage. I suggest you investigate this case in depth because this person seemed to know exactly what they were doing, especially where to inject the substance."

Fugaku nodded, "So you believe it was planned?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, I do, especially because if it was a robbery, they would've taken your son's money, but his wallet was still in his pocket with a decent amount of cash in it. However, you can discuss this further with the authorities." He said before walking out.

Mikoto began sobbing, "My Sasuke's in danger, Fugaku you have to do something." She hugged her son, even though he was sleeping.

"Mikoto, he wouldn't have been in danger if he wasn't wandering around those places."

"Father?" Sasuke's hoarse voice asked.

"Honey! You're awake."

Fugaku glared at him, "You had one job, Sasuke, one. And you couldn't even do that. How do you expect me to trust the Uchiha patrimony to you if you can't even keep a low profile on a vacation?"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto asserted, "It wasn't his fault."

"We had to cancel our dinner plan with Oto's ambassador to come fix your issues!"

"It wasn't my intention, father."

"Regardless, I will request for you to be secluded from your classmates and be allowed only in your room for the remaining days of the program. Maybe that way you learn how to stay away from your dealers in that neighborhood."

"I don't use, I'm not an idiot." He retorted firmly, "But maybe I should start."

Fugaku frowned, "Try me, Sasuke. The moment I hear from people that you're into drugs, you forget that you have a family in Konoha and go study abroad at a military school."

"And by people I assume you mean your hounds that follow me around, right?" Sasuke snorted, "Father, I thought you were brighter than that."

"Sasuke! Don't speak to your father that way!" Mikoto scolded, while Fugaku clenched his jaw.

Sasuke had nearly forgotten his mother's presence, "You both think I don't realize that your guards spy on me, it's pathetic."

"Clearly they're the pathetic ones if they couldn't even protect you from this. You're right Sasuke it is pathetic, I guess I'll have to fire them and hire better security." Fugaku told him before making his way towards the door, "I'll be leaving now, Mikoto I'll be waiting in the car. Oh, and Sasuke, you don't have permission for visitors, but I will send someone from the program to pick you up tomorrow morning."

Sasuke scoffed at his father's restrictions.

"Sasuke, please don't pick arguments with your dad, I know he can be very closed-minded and have his pride but please..." Mikoto begged, "Please, just do it for me, yeah honey?"

Seeing his mom like that, to beg him always made him want to comply with everything she asked for. After all, she was the only person he loved the most in the world.

Sighing he nodded, "I'll try ...not to." he promised, even though he disliked his father's attitude towards him.

Mikoto smiled in satisfaction, but then took his hands in hers and looked at him, "Honey, I want to ask you one last thing."

"Hn." He grunted, but nodded. He was feeling quite generous tonight.

"I want you to try to better the relationship with your father," and before Sasuke could protest, she stopped him by giving his hand a little squeeze, "I know, I know, he can be difficult, but he only wants what's best for us. He talks about you when you aren't around, about how proud he is that you're his son and how you have the highest marks, Sasuke, your dad loves you, in his own way but he cares deeply for you." She finished off, "So can you try to do that for me?"

"Aa." He agreed, even though he couldn't believe his father saying that. In his eyes, Fugaku only recognized Itachi as worthy of being the Uchiha heir.

* * *

"Awe, c'mon please Pervy Sage, where's Sasuke staying?"

Jiraya shook his head, "I already told you, his dad doesn't want anyone to know, I can't bend the rules for you again Naruto."

"But I'm not just anyone, I'm his best friend!"

"I said no."

"But why?" he pressed. He wasn't as worried as before since Jiraya had explained that Sasuke was just resting and wasn't in danger.

Jiraya sighed, "Fugaku Uchiha asked for confidentiality with this matter, I've already told you too much."

"'Confidentiality my ass, c'mon tell me."

"Naruto, Uchiha is fine, he'll be back tomorrow morning." Neji told him, "Drop it."

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga, he was still mad at him for keeping secrets again, "Shut up! None of this would've happened if you would've told me."

"It was my fault, not Neji's," Gaara started, "I shouldn't have even thought about going back to them. Let alone mention it."

"You better believe it was your damn fault, you f-"

"Naruto!" Jiraya scolded, "You don't have the right to point fingers. Especially when you know that nobody forced Sasuke to do anything. He went on his own."

"To save Gaara's freaken ass! If he wouldn't have been messing with those drug-addicts, they wouldn't have mugged the teme!"

Neji's head snapped up, Naruto had to open his stupid mouth again. The blonde also seemed to realize his mistake.

Jiraya looked between his godson and the red-head, "What drug-addicts? Gaara, you know who Sasuke's attackers are?"

They all stood quiet before Naruto laughed nervously, "Of course he doesn't, I was just saying that if Sasuke wouldn't have been looking for Gaara, he wouldn't have been exposed to criminals like Gaara's friends- who aren't criminals but a bunch of stupid pot-heads that should be considered criminals for using that!"

"Ah, I see." Jiraya nodded, "Is this true Mr. Hyuuga?"

Neji nodded, "Yes, it's true, you of all people should know your godson has a habit of exaggerating the situation."

Jiraya's eyed the three teenagers with a suspicious stare, before he cracked a smile, "Yes, Naruto is a drama queen." he laughed.

"Yes, I am! Haha, queen of drama yup that's me." Naruto laughed uneasily.

Nodding one more time their vice principal waved a goodbye, "Well kiddos, sleep well and peacefully, your friend will be here by morning, so don't worry about it." Taking advantage of the obvious lie they were trying to hide, he left them before Naruto could press further on the Uchiha's matter. He would find out later, what all that talk Naruto had said about Gaara.

"Bye Pervy Sage!" Naruto waved enthusiastically before turning back to his friends, "I'm still mad at both of you," he reassured them before stalking off to his room.

* * *

"Well now we know that those four like bailing at the last minute." Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed.

They had returned from watching a movie that Karin had whined about watching which ended up being the corniest, most cliché love story and she was exhausted. But unlike her dislike for that movie, Ino and Karin had actually enjoyed it and seemed pretty into it.

"Yeah, but at least we g-got to see a good movie." Hinata cheered up

Oh right, she also enjoyed the movie...a lot.

"Ha, riiiiight." Tenten snorted.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I mean it wasn't THAT bad, it could've been worse."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's understanding mood, "Yup."

"Oh crap, yeah you're right, huh. Blondie wanted to watch that Two-headed Octopus crap of a movie, thank Kami he left because if we did watch that I would've left." Tenten mused, before giving it a second thought, "Nevermind, that love story waaaas kind of sappy, so it would've been hard to choose which one was worst."

Hinata giggled. Yup that movie had done her well, she had almost forgotten about the Sasame incident.

Sakura's thoughts wandered off to the Uchiha, the nerve of him, not even showing up, "And princess Uchiha didn't even bother showing up... poor him, probably couldn't find his lucky tiara."

"Yeah," Tenten laughed, "Probably."

"Guys, stop. M-maybe someth-" Hinata paused when she felt her phone vibrate, "Hold on, someone's calling."

"H-hello?" She asked.

"Hey Hinata, it's Naruto, but you probably already knew that," he started -cue the awkward laugh- nervously.

"Oh hi N-naruto-kun."

"So like, I'm really sorry for leaving," He sounded embarrassed, and apologetic, "it's 'cause the teme got into some trouble and well the doctors said he's alright but we had to go-"

"D-doctors?" Hinata asked surprised.

Sakura and Tenten looked at her questioningly, but Hinata mouthed, 'Sasuke'.

"Crap, I wasn't suppose to say that," He muttered but she still heard it, he continued cheerfully, shrugging it off since he knew Hinata was trustworthy and she was the nicest girl ever so she wouldn't spread rumors, "Um, yeah, I just wanted to clear up why I had left-"

"Oh," Hinata stopped him, "You don't have to explain Naruto-kun, I'm n-not y-your girlfriend or anything."

_'You are so naïve and stupid, you know that? No wonder Naruto never accepted your feelings. You know, he actually told Neji- you know your cousin- that you were so creepy because you would never stop staring.'_

The line went silent, but he hadn't hung up.

"Ouch." Tenten whispered to Sakura.

He finally laughed, seeming as cheerful as before, "Yeah you're not just anything, you're my favorite girl." he answered smoothly.

Hinata felt the blood rush to her face. She instinctively turned to look at her friends to see if they had seen the change in her expression. SHe could only guess that they did because they were giving her questioning looks.

"U-uh," she felt her face heat up even more, "Anou-..."

She paused when she heard her cousin in the background who sounded irritated, "That better be your girlfriend you're flirting with, Uzumaki."

"Shut up, Neji! I'm not talking to you remember!"

Why are they fighting? she wondered, but shook the thought away to end the conversation before she said anything awkward. "N-naruto-kun I have to go," She said before hanging up.

She sighed and turned to her friends who were waiting for her explanation...double sigh.

* * *

A few days had passed since Sasuke had returned to the hotel, but even though he didn't hold a grudge against Gaara, Naruto was still mad...somewhat.

"He's still mad?"

The red-head shrugged, "Don't know." And he seriously didn't know, "One moment he's hurt, the next he's okay."

Sasuke snorted, "Sounds like him, to get all dramatic."

"You guys act like i'm not here." Naruto whined, "And I'm not mad!"

Neji rose an eyebrow, "Then you're acting childishly on purpose?"

Naruto had been acting defensive all these past days. And for the simplest things too.

He knew Neji was talking about the water bottle incident, "I-I didn't know it was for Sasuke!"

He had given them crap over not getting his stuff without permission - which usually he wouldn't care, unless it was ramen, but he had coincidentally started caring when he was mad at them- only because he thought they had taken his bottle from the freezer, but when Sasuke said he had taken it not Neji or Gaara, the problem was suddenly gone.

"Exactly, you only got mad because you thought it was one of us." Gaara stated.

He scratched the back of his head, "Whatever! I had the right to be mad!"

"So you're still mad?" Sasuke asked.

"Course not, it's whatever now, as long as they don't do it again!" Naruto stated, "I'll even hug you guys." He grinned knowing well that they didn't like physical contact.

He embraced the three of them quickly before they could get away into a group hug.

"Get off dobe!"

"No! You all smell gooooood!"

"And you reek," Gaara added.

Neji smirked, "He hasn't showered in days."

"Hey that's not true!"

* * *

"What do you want?" The pinkette asked when she saw the Uchiha approach her.

Sasuke took the seat next to her, "Didn't we leave something incomplete."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh shoot! Our assignment," she exclaimed._ Damn it, I should've known we were reaching the deadline when Hina and Tenten said they had finished it. _

And yes, Sakura got a bit serious when it came to her studies.

"Quick, talk about yourself," She ordered, but he only raised an eyebrow, surprised with her reaction. He didn't take her for the studious type.

"C'mon hurry up, it shouldn't be that hard being as conceited as you are."

He scoffed, "Judgmental." He noted.

Ignoring his comment she rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'll start then."

"So, I'm an only child, my parents are separated and my dad's an asshole. My mom's pretty cool... uh I enjoy music...Oh! I play the guitar, piano aaaaand the bass because of my mom- she thinks I'll be a musician or something, che yeah right. I also like to dance, it's a hobby my mom picked out, but I enjoy it the most." She paused, thinking, "Your turn!"

"I have an older brother and two married parents. I hate sweets." He said shrugging.

"Oh boo you, that's so boring and basic, tell me about your modeling career." She joked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head, "No."

"Why?" she pressed with a sly grin, knowing that he was embarrassed.

He scoffed, about to retort that it was because he didn't want to, but smirked when he realized that she probably asked around for that information.

Seeing him smirk arrogantly confused her, _Why is he smiling? I'm the one with the upper hand here_, she thought.

"Didn't think you were _that_ interested in me," he said, smirk still present on his lips.

Her mouth went dry, _Shit_, "I-I over heard your fan club," she tried saving, but failed miserably seeing how she stuttered, "Che, yeah they were yapping about how, ahem, quote 'hot' you were in the photos." she added more confidently, using air quotes when she said hot.

His eyebrows lifted up in amusement, he felt like laughing at her excuse but he didn't because that would've been un-Sasuke-like, "Ah," he began, mocking realization, "So you _overheard_."

"Obviously Uchiha," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but still held that evident impression that she was nervous.

He noted that she tends to wipe her nose and tug at her clothes, as well as scratch the back of her ear when she was nervous.

Deciding that she's suffered enough, he nodded, "So, did you like them?"

She shot him a glare, "Shut up."

His smirk grew, Okay now she's suffered enough.

* * *

**So it's certainly been a while, huh? Gomen, reader-chans, I've had this chapter since before Christmas, well technically I had half of it done, buuuut then came the holidays and I didn't find the time. I'm so sorry, really I am. I really do hope that I can update on a weekly basis, but sometimes its hard, especially when track season's about to start and also second semester is really stressful and shiiiz yanno? BUT I totally promise that the story will start moving faster. Especially the Main pairing (SasuSak).**

** Anywhoooo I've been into K-pop lately, if that's even relevant to you xD but I have an addictive personality, like when I get into something I am loyal til the end...until I get drawn into something else. So currently I am an Exo-L, my bias is definitely...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**... . . .**

**Teh, pff all of them xD I can't choose, I mean at fir- Gahhh, this is off topic, if you wanna know about my life -which most of you won't really care- you can check out my profile, but ANY EXO-Ls out there? If there is then comment who your bias is! I really wanna know, and why too 'cause I wanna know.**

**EXO! EXO-Ls!**

**Double Anywhooo, remember I enjoy feedback good/bad, if you have questions ask me, Follow, favorite, review, and even pm me! **

**Love you all, bye**

**-S.R **

**P.s: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby don't cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, toniiight!**


	8. Let's Mingle!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any brand/song you may or may not recognize.**

* * *

_**Previously on Frenemies...**_

_His eyebrows lifted up in amusement, he felt like laughing at her excuse but he didn't because that would've been un-Sasuke-like, "Ah," he began, mocking realization, "So you overheard."_

_"Obviously Uchiha," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but still held that evident impression that she was nervous._

_He noted that she tends to wipe her nose and tug at her clothes, as well as scratch the back of her ear when she was nervous._

_Deciding that she's suffered enough, he nodded, "So, did you like them?"_

_She shot him a glare, "Shut up."_

_His smirk grew, Okay now she's suffered enough._

* * *

They were returning to their favorite place on earth...school.

Sakura inwardly groaned as she saw the building grow bigger and bigger until their bus was parked right in front of the entrance.

"Okay, children, you have today and tomorrow to rest and prepare before your classes begin this year," Jiraya started, "Now, I know all about your plans to party tonight," he told them and they all groaned in dissatisfaction, and they began asking who the snitch was, "Settle down," he chuckled, "It's not like I wasn't a student here, I know how things work around here, so remember that if you decide to intoxicate yourselves, it will not be under our supervision since school hasn't begun, technically, unless of course it comes to our attention that you are drinking."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, it was as if this old man was giving them permission to get drunk. _No, he couldn't be...could he?_

She turned to the others and many of them seemed to have caught his gist and were grinning.

"With that being said, you are dismissed."

Seeing that his godfather had exited the bus and was out of earshot, Naruto stood up abruptly, fist pumping the air, "The party is still on!"

Everyone whooped, knowing that since Naruto and Sasuke were the hosts, the party was bound to be legendary. After all, they weren't known as the party kings for nothing.

"Remember guys, the party's at my beach house and obviously everyone's invited!" he announced, receiving cheers from the student body, "Text me for my address or whatever." he added at the end.

Sakura turned to Hinata, waiting for a sort of explanation. _Were these parties fun? Was he serious about his invitation to everyone?_

"N-Naruto always hosts a social party before school starts, he says its for new students to mingle, that's why he i-invites everyone." Hinata briefly explained before walking out of the bus.

Sakura nodded her head, following Hinata off the bus, "And I'm guessing it's a rated R party?" She asked jokingly...well half-joking, there must've been a reason why their vice principal mentioned alcohol.

Hinata blushed, she remembered her first and last time going to a high school party- it just wasn't her cup of tea: watching people get drunk, grinding on each other, taking body shots and getting it on on the couch.

Tenten laughed, "Well that pretty much answers Sak's question."

"I-I only went once, but I didn't- it wasn't m-my scene." Hinata confessed, "B-but we could go if you guys want to."

Sakura was about to shake her head to say no, she really didn't want to go to a party especially not one where Hinata wouldn't feel comfortable. Plus even though Sasuke and her weren't on bad terms, she didn't want to tangle herself in boy drama. But of course Ino had to butt in, "Oh my gosh, Hinata duh they want to go, that way you guys could meet people from school."

"Che, who says I want in, pig?" Sakura retorted.

Ino looked around before grinning, "C'mon forehead," she began calmly before raising her voice purposely, "YOU'RE NOT REALLY REJECTING THE INVITATION TO THE _BEST_ PARTY OF THE YEAR BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A DATE, ARE YOU SAKURA?!"

Sakura's eyes widened before she punched Ino's arm...hard.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?!"

Sakura gave her an incredulous look, "Are you seriously ask-"

Naruto had suddenly appeared next to them, "What?! You're missing MY party because you don't have a date?!" the blonde asked dramatically.

Ino had done that on purpose, knowing full well that Naruto would hear and try to play matchmaker in order to get her to go to his party.

Sakura rolled her eyes, _dammit_, Ino knew how to play her cards right, "Actually, it's not like th-"

"Sasuke here could be your date- yeah he might be a lousy date but at least you won't go alone." He explained.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "I have a girlfriend." he reminded before going back to his conversation with Neji and Gaara.

_He was playing the girlfriend card_, Sakura noted, wanting to laugh at the irony. She didn't know why his rejection bothered her, she didn't even want to be near him in the first place and now she's caring about what he thought. _What is wrong with me? Obviously he cares about his girlfriend,_ She thought bitterly. _And why the hell do I care?_

"Oh right, Karin." Naruto thought out loud, "I know! How about Gaara?"

Sasuke shifted towards the blonde as quickly as he had finished suggesting Gaara, but he relaxed knowing that Gaara would obviously decline.

"You know what? This is stupid, I don't need a date for Pete's sake! I don't even wanna go."

Before she could continue, Gaara replied with a simple, "Sure."

Who knew such a small word could trigger so many reactions. Sasuke scowled, Ino squealed, Naruto grinned, Neji snickered, Tenten smirked, Hinata gasped and Sakura, well Sakura felt like she had pulled a Hinata. Her face was flushed, she could feel her cheeks burning up.

"W-what?" Damn it, she was even stuttering like Hinata.

Gaara had his usual stoic face when he explained, "I'll be your date."

"Then it's settled! Saku-"

"Dobe, drop it. She doesn't want to go."

_No! What are you doing Uchiha!?_ she thought frantically. She definitely wanted to go now, maybe not for the party but for Gaara, especially after Sasuke made her look like a nuisance. _Che, guys would kill to be my date_.

"But teme, the more the merrier!" Naruto whined, completely oblivious to what was happening, he just wanted more people at his party, "Plus Gaara already accepted, and _he_ doesn't have a girlfriend." He finished off, giving the red-head a suggestive nudge.

Sakura noticed the glare that Sasuke was directing towards her. He seemed pissed off, the way his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, as if waiting for her to protest against going with Gaara together, _Geez, what's his problem?_ She shrugged, _Eh, he had his chance_.

"Whatever." He stated nonchalantly, walking into the building. He didn't find it necessary to have his latest interest make him feel such emotions. He wouldn't care- correction he didn't care if she preferred Gaara over him. No, not even that because there wasn't an "over him". _Tch, like I'll ever be an obtainable option to the likes of her._

_Wait! What?! That's it, "whatever"? I-I mean, it's not like I expected anything else but seriously,_ she sighed_, he's so bipolar._

"I'll pick you up at eight?" Gaara asked for confirmation, even though it sounded more like a statement.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Sasuke," she begged, "Sasuke please, baby, you know I didn't mean it."

His onyx eyes darkened at the sight of her -not exactly in the good way either. She had overstepped again. It was irritating and bloody annoying. She had the nerve of threatening to leave him for another guy who quote "seemed interested". Well screw her, he's not the type to beg a girl especially since he had replacements waiting in line, eager to fill in for her. He didn't need to take her crap, she wasn't exciting anymore, she had become boring, he decided. In fact, the only reason why he kept her around was because she was one of the few who he could have a decent conversation with- or had- because recently she had gotten too comfortable for his liking. And he knew it was his fault.

He knew, and damn it he should've stopped it before it got out of hand, that way he wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of finding a new decent girlfriend. He shouldn't have complied to her requests or showed the tiniest bit of gentleness because she'd get too greedy and expect more- and hell that's what she did. Because Sasuke could be a freakin' prince when he felt like it, and a good one at that, not to mention his expensive gifts, but that was on rare occasions- namely when he needed something. He had refrained himself from revealing that side of him, but somehow Karin managed to make him seem like the perfect boyfriend: sweet gifts to hot make out sessions and all.

He took a large gulp of his drink, enjoying the burning sensation of the alcohol running down his throat, "Fuck off." He stated stoicly, not sparing her another glance.

Karin's eyes watered, she had been testing her luck but it blew up in her face, "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, it's not even true, I was kidding."

He narrowed his eyes, frowning at her persistence, "Fuck. Off." He bit out, "It's over, Karin. Get the hell out of my sight."

Karin knew there was no use in explaining, he was annoyed and he wouldn't be interested in her excuses, she'll just have to talk to him tomorrow.

Nodding her head she left to tell everyone she wasn't feeling well and that she'd be heading back to the school.

* * *

The music's bass was loud, she felt the vibration on the table, pounding at every beat, making her feel like following its rhythm. She looked up at her date, "Hey wanna dance?" she asked him, getting near his ear so he could hear.

Gaara grimaced, "I don't dance."

"Oh," she mouthed disappointed.

Ino had been calling her to join her group to dance, but she had shaken her head declining because she was with Gaara. They looked like they were having fun, even Tenten was dancing. She had been dancing with Lee, nothing that seemed too compromising but they kept laughing. Ino was dancing along with Karin and Ami since Temari had gone off with Shikamaru and even Hinata was gently swaying to the music.

"You can go," He told her, noticing where her gaze was directed towards, "I was going to go outside anyway."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, standing up and walking outside.

_So much for my date, he hardly even talked, he just sat there checking his phone constantly._

"Hey, Forehead! Get over here!"

She stood up, decided to have a good time, "I like this song!" She yelled back over the loud music.

* * *

Sasuke saw his goofball of a friend on the dance floor grinding with his girlfriend, something he didn't have anymore: a stupid girlfriend. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or jealous, the dobe seemed to be enjoying himself while he just sat there, drinking away the time, bored. He felt the buzz of the alcohol, it was definitely there, he knew he should probably stop drinking because Sasuke doesn't get drunk, he has self control- something Naruto envied him for.

Because well, the dobe always got drunk and ended up doing something utterly stupid, reckless or both.

He looked towards his side, where Neji sat, staring intently at a brunette. Sasuke couldn't recall her name because he was so intoxicated but he knew that she was that soccer chick, Sakura's friend.

_Sakura_, he recalled, Closing his eyes to remember her scent, she smelled so sweet, so refreshing, so feminine, so attractive. His eyes opened abruptly, remembering that she was probably in some corner making out with one of his friends. _Fucking Gaara, he shouldn't have said yes. He shouldn't have._

_Tch, whatever_, he shrugged impassively. He didn't care. He never cared. She could go to hell for all he cared, but he didn't care.

He looked at his friend who had an unemotional mask on, still shamelessly staring at the brunette.

"Just go dance with her," Sasuke stated, catching the pearl-eyed lad's attention, "You've been watching her all this time."

"No I haven't, you're delusional."

Sasuke smirked, "Chill, it's Lee," he went on, ignoring Neji's denial, "but then again, he _is_ the one touching her." He teased.

Neji glared at Sasuke, "Fuck you."

"Thanks but you're not my type." He slurred. His conscious reminded him that he was getting too giddy, too un-Sasuke-ish, usually he wouldn't respond to a comment like that, he'd just smirk without uttering a thing.

Rolling his eyes, Neji returned his attention back to the dance floor, where he caught sight of the pinkette, dancing along with a group of Ino's preppy friends.

"Unfortunately, I don't have pink hair or a guy's arms around my waist at the moment."

* * *

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called.

"What?!"

Ino continued dancing, giggling because she was drunk, "Talk dirty to me!"

The song 'Talk Dirty' was playing and everyone started getting crazy, singing along to the chorus and getting all close and personal with everyone.

Everyone in their dance group laughed, and when the rapping part began they tried rapping in sync but it ended up coming out as a bunch of words mashed up, "Met your friend in RIO! She was all on ME-OH!" mumbling part, "TWO CHAINSSSSS!"

After that Sakura was sucked into a different crowd, thankfully, Ino was also sucked in.

"Oh MAAAAAAIII GAAWD! It's y-you? What are you doing here?!"

Or not so thankfully, Sakura sweatdropped, seeing how loud the blond was being.

"Wow princess, I leave for a couple months and you've already forgotten me." The boy with midnight blue hair pouted playfully.

Sakura rose her eyebrow at their familiarity, seeing how he embraced her.

"Of course I haven't, Sora." She grinned, pulling back from his arms, and nodding her head towards Sakura, "This is Sakura, she's new."

He turned to look at her, a smile tugging at his lips, "Babe, if you would've told me the new girls were this fucking beautiful, I would've been here weeks ago."

"Leave her alone Sora, she's not interested." the blonde replied quickly.

Sakura was flattered, but she wasn't surprised. Sure he wasn't bad looking but he looked like a fuckboy.

"Let her speak for herself, princess, she has a mouth for a reason," He smirked, eyes directing themselves towards her lips.

Sakura scoffed, about to tell him to piss off, but he cut her off, "Let's dance?" he asked to both of them.

Ino nodded but then paused, remembering that she was going to go get a drink. After offering to bring them something, she was on her way, leaving them to dance alone.

"I guess it's just you and me," he sighed innocently.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I came with someone."

Knowing that she was trying to avoid dancing with him, he nodded understandingly, "Really, where is he?" He asked, looking around, "I mean, so I could ask him if I could dance with you."

Sakura sighed, "I suppose one dance isn't a big deal."

Grinning he wrapped her arms around his neck and took a hold of her waist and began swaying to the music that was playing, it was an upbeat remix of the latest hits. Sakura felt really self conscious, what if Gaara saw her with another guy? Then again, it was his fault for being such a lousy date.

Seeing her distressed expression Sora lowered his head to her ear, "Come on, I'm not that bad at dancing." He joked.

Sakura smiled, "You sure about that?" She teased.

He pulled her closer to him, "It feels better when we're this close."

Sakura was about to push him off. It wasn't like she had never grinded with anyone because she had, plenty of times. But it was only when she wanted to, and with who she wanted to. She didn't want to seem like a prude so she faked a smirk, dropping her hands to his chest, pushing him lightly, "Remember, I came with someone else." she reminded, removing his arms from her waist in the process.

He was about to protest but he noticed the pair of black orbs, glaring at him, "Uchiha, fancy seeing you here." he said, averting his eyes from the pinkette.

"Sora," He acknowledged, taking a hold around Sakura's waist.

"Ah, I knew she had to have a freakin' prince accompanying her the moment I saw her," he commented, noticing their proximity. After seeing how they didn't deny it he backed up, "Sucks I came late _again_, right Sasuke? You always get them _first_." he stated in a tone that made his simple statement seem ambiguous.

Sakura felt Sasuke tense up and looked up to find that he had clenched his jaw.

Sora chuckled, "Well this was nice but I have to announce that I'm back, later." he said, taking his leave, and disappearing into the crowd.

Sakura sighed in relief, leaning into his embrace, "Thanks, I was starting to feel uncomfortable."

Sasuke didn't know if it was the alcohol or her proximity, but he felt a new sense of warmth, "Hn."

Realizing that he still had his arms around her, Sakura thought of pushing him away but found herself swaying to the song.

Sasuke felt her beginning to dance against him, "What are you doing?"

"I like this song," she smiled, bringing her arms around his neck, "And I haven't had a decent dance with anyone this whole night."

_Climb on board_  
_We'll go slow and high tempo_  
_Light and dark_  
_Hold me hard and mellow_

Sasuke rose an amused eyebrow, questioning her taste in music.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress the smile inching onto her lips. She knew that if she swayed her hips now, they would be grinding, so she removed one of her arms from around his neck, resting one on his shoulder and placing the other behind her neck, and let her hair twirl to the beat.

_I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_  
_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_  
_Bodies together_

She listened to the music, letting it fill her, and soon her body started swaying on its own. She removed her hand from his shoulder and threw them up, swaying her hips freely. She smiled, her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of dancing with him.

_I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always_  
_I'd love to wake up next to you_

She felt his hands slither down her sides, reaching her hips, and pulling her closer. She opened her eyes to catch his smirk, that stupid arrogant and proud smirk he always had when he got his way.

His touch was stimulating, making her feel like her stomach was about to explode, igniting her on fire. She shivered as she felt herself melting into him, their closeness allowed her smell his heavenly scent. Unconsciously she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and held him tighter, feeling her chest against his, feeling the heat radiating off him, "Sasuke." she emitted breathlessly, her whole body anticipating his next move with eager impatience.

She looked up, finding him looking down at her, with his eyes, those deep black orbs that held something akin to passion, captivating her into their depth.

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_  
_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

"Sakura," he responded, desire clear in his voice as he began leaning in. Longing to feel her lips against his.

_Fucking in, fighting on_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_  
_It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

Sakura felt her eyelids close on their own as he tilted her chin up to meet their lip, letting him take control of the kiss. She gasped when she felt him nibble on her bottom lip.

Seeing how he got the reaction he wanted, he took the liberty of deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue in between her teeth, searching for every crevice her mouth had to offer. She tasted the alcohol in his mouth, she knew he was drunk and probably wasn't thinking straight but she didn't want to deprive herself from this experience.

She felt him pull away, and rest his forehead on hers, their noses brushing against each other, "Let's go somewhere more private."

Sakura was still in a daze after that kiss, _God, he's talented_, she mused while nodding.

He smirked, pulling her through the crowd and into the halls of the beach house.

She felt the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, as she followed him.

She was following him_. I'm following him?_ she began asking herself, thinking with reason, _Like a lost puppy_. _Like a_\- she stopped dead in her tracks.

He felt her stopping and he turned around, looking at her questioningly.

"Wait." She stated, releasing her wrist from his grasp, "I can't- you can't- we can't." She took his silence as a sign to continue, "You have a girlfriend."

He closed the gap between them and lowered his head to her ear, "We broke up."

She looked up, with her eyes full of surprise, "What, really?"

"Mhm," he murmured against her neck.

She felt herself slowly giving in but shook her head in denial,"Wait, no Sasuke, we can't because you're not my boyfriend."

He snorted, "I didn't think you'd be that type of girl." His clearly intoxicated mind didn't find a reason to why Sakura wanted to formalize things when all he was going to do was take her to the roof of the beach house, his least hated spot in the house. The kiss was the second and last time he'd kiss her, at least until that night was over. He didn't need any misunderstandings with Gaara or even Karin for that matter.

Sakura scoffed, "Wh- excuse me?" she pushed him off, "Clearly this was a mistake." she stated as she backed away.

_Fuck, I didn't mean it like that._

"Sakura," he began, trying to reach her, but stumbled when she moved.

Clearly, his cloudy mind missed to register that he hadn't told her that all they were going to do was watch the stars.

_Watch the stars?_ Sasuke analyzed, _What the hell? Watch the stars with a girl?_ he thought, feeling pathetic for even thinking of doing that with her of all people. She'd probably laugh in his face for being such a softy. _Since when do I do romantic shit with girls I barely even know?_ he wanted to punch himself for being so vulnerable, _Pathetic_.

"Don't fucking touch me, Uchiha."

It was the first time Sasuke had been told to get away, but it wasn't the first time he had offended someone. And usually when he did he would walk away and give the offended time to get over it and then he went on to give his apology- which often times barely passed as an apology. Of course this was when he was in his right mind not when he was drunk.

But deep inside, he knew the main reason for his next move was because he was hurt. Hurt that she had thought the worst in his words, for assuming that he was despicable enough to think of her that lowly.

So he did the most unexpected thing he would do at a time like this: he threw her one of his mocking smirks, challenging her alleged dignity.

"You could say that all you want now," he mused, reaching to caress her cheek, "But that's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

The pinkette's eyes widened, flabbergasted when she heard him play that card, "Y-you're unbelievable, Uchiha, and disgusting. You are disgusting." she spat before running out of the hallway.

It took him a while to realize he had messed up, but by the time he did, she was already gone.

He decided to go after her but a hand stopped him, "Hey bro, where have you been? We've been looking for you! C'mon we're playing spin the bottle with a few chicks."

* * *

She couldn't believe she let him play her like that. How could she have been so stupid to let him even touch her?

_Kami, I'm an idiot_, she thought as she walked back to her table, where she found Ino, Hinata and Tenten talking animatedly.

"Where have you been?" Ino asked when Sakura slid onto her seat.

"I was trying to find a bathroom and then I went off to the kitchen to find a drink." she lied.

"Weeeeelll, Tenten here was telling us about her and Leeeeee."

Tenten smiled shyly, "We're just friends, plus he's the only guy who didn't turn his back on me when cookies and pearls decided to be sexist."

"Awwww so he's like you're knight in a shining armor!" Ino cooed, clearly entertained, "But wait, couldn't you just eat the cookies and wear the pearls?" she asked, completely confused.

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other and laughed, Hinata just smiled.

"No, the cookies were too spoiled to eat," Sakura explained.

"Yeah and the pearls were...well, too extravagant to wear for a peasant like me." Tenten finished.

Ino's mouth formed an 'o' in comprehension, she was too wasted to understand the real meaning behind their words, "But enough of food and jewelry, let's have some fun!"

The four rose their red cups and whooped, even Hinata who had soda.

"Now what?" Sakura asked after they had chugged down their drink.

Ino pondered for a bit before having an outburst, "I know! Let's play a game! with Naruto, he always has the best games!"

Hinata's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but didn't say anything, not wanting to ruin their fun. She'd just have to deal with seeing her blonde prince with someone else.

Sakura and Tenten cheered in agreement.

* * *

"Ladies," Naruto greeted, "What's up? How's the party?"

He was sitting in a circle when Ino, and Tenten decided to approach him, Sakura had promised to catch up as soon as she found a drink that wasn't alcohol because she didn't want to be drunk when she drove them to school, and Hinata followed suit -wanting to avoid Naruto- saying that she also needed water. Ino had called them debby-downers but Sakura had waved her off and gone off to find her water with Hinata.

"It'd be better if you let us join your game!" Ino chimed pulling Tenten down to sit down in the circle.

Naruto was happy to let them join but since they were playing suck and blow they needed two other guys to play so the order could continue as boy to girl, so he called the two closest males he could find, which happened to be Shikamaru who was sitting alone in a table nearby -apparently ditched by Temari- and Gaara who was keeping him company.

The blonde whooped when they agreed to play, "Okay so Shikamaru you sit next to Ino and then Lee, Tenten and Gaara. The bastard will be here soon-"

"Sakura and Hinata will too! They just went to look for water!" Ino announced and everyone laughed at her statement finding it lame how Sakura and Hinata were drinking water and not alcohol.

"Okay guys, you all know the drill, we'll pass this little paper using only our mouths, if it falls you kiss the person you dropped it with."

"Tch, I'm out." Shikamaru stated as soon as Naruto finished explaining, getting ready to leave.

"HEY! You can't leave, sit down, will ya?" Naruto yelled, and from the corner of his eye he saw Gaara getting ready to stand up too, "Gaara, sit your ass down before I tell everyone about your makeup routine."

Gaara was thankful that the people there were either drunk or half drunk, that way they wouldn't remember the stupidities the blonde was saying. He hesitantly sat back down next to Tenten.

Smiling with his accomplishment, Naruto sat down next to his girlfriend who was on the other end while Gaara was on the other end of the unclosed circle.

There were three spots waiting to be occupied by Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. Ino smirked, realizing how things were going to go down.

* * *

**A/N: I don't have a valid excuse for not updating aside from being on writer's block, I just felt like it was a bit childish and kept changing the direction things were going towards. But in the end I decided to just continue on with the original idea I had in mind and stop restricting myself to certain standards, after all fan fiction is about the freedom of expression and all that so yeah.**

**CLARIFICATION: the seats for the game are: Sasame, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. Since its like a circle, Naruto is next to Sasame aka his gf.**

**anyway, yeah I know its been a long time, since January but I'm back and now that school is coming to an end I plan on updating more frequently and I've decided to pair Shikamaru with...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** Dun Dun DUUUUN**

**lol this is fun, but I've decided to pair him with... its a surprise! I mean, I've already decided who but like if I tell you all, you'll know that he's gonna end up with that person at the end so you'll be like oh whatever she'll forgive in the end or like ugh I hate this pairing so gross.**

** Unless you guys want to know, so I made a poll where you guys could vote. If its a yes majority then I'll tell you the pairing next time I update. I'm new at polls so I really don't know how they work so forgive my inexperience xD and I'm also going to update a poll for whether there will be a band or not. BTW for the band one I'm leaning more towards either no band at all or making the band not a huge part of this story.**

**Anyway, go vote and remember to review, I enjoy reading your feedback and your thoughts about this update! Thanks for reading, and if you leave a question I'll answer it in the next update.**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favorite! **

Nixbloodlust: I've heard of INFINITE but haven't looked into them, I saw their poster when I went to an Exo concert this February and they look pretty attractive c:

GallyandBlack: Gaara is always sexy *smirksmirk* yeah i like the idea too!

**S.R**


	9. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any brand/song you may or may not recognize.**

* * *

_**Previously on Frenemies:**_

_"Okay guys, you all know the drill, we'll pass this little paper using only our mouths, if it falls you kiss the person you dropped it with."  
_

_"Tch, I'm out." Shikamaru stated as soon as Naruto finished explaining, getting ready to leave._

_"HEY! You can't leave, sit down, will ya?" Naruto yelled, and from the corner of his eye he saw Gaara getting ready to stand up too, "Gaara, sit your ass down before I tell everyone about your makeup routine."_

_Gaara was thankful that the people there were either drunk or half drunk, that way they wouldn't remember the stupidities the blonde was saying. He hesitantly sat back down next to Tenten._

_Smiling with his accomplishment, Naruto sat down next to his girlfriend who was on the other end while Gaara was on the other end of the unclosed circle._

_There were three spots waiting to be occupied by Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. Ino smirked, realizing how things were going to go down._

* * *

As soon as Sasuke made his way into the room, he was pulled down by Naruto.

"What the fuck, dobe?" He glared at the blonde idiot for almost making him fall on his face.

Naruto smiled stupidly, "Oh suck it up bastard! Sit right and lets play!"

Sasuke was sitting in between Gaara and Naruto. The dark-haired teen looked around and realized what game they were playing and he along with everyone gave him a "what the fuck" look.

"What?" Naruto cluelessly asked

"Naruto! We can't start yet!" Ino complained.

"And why the hell naaaahht?"

"I mean not unless you want to be kissing Sasuke, you idiot." she explained.

Gaara smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"WHAT?"

"Hey!" The blonde pointed accusingly at the red-head, "Shut up, will you?" Naruto yelled at him, his face turning bright red.

Sasuke glared at the red head but didn't deny anything, the blush was crawling itself up his neck.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke have...?" Sasame asked in disbelief, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and began sweatdropping, "I-No! It wasn't like that! It was an accident, tell 'em teme!"

Sasuke, aside from glaring at Gaara, kept his cool and replied with a, "Hn."

"Sasuke, what the hell!" Naruto yelled frantically.

Sighing Sasuke reassured them, "The idiot is right, we didn't kiss on purpose. It was an accident."

A couple of sighs of relief were heard from the standby fan girls.

"Ladies," Sasuke acknowledged them, throwing them his signature smirk, "Any of you interested in joining the game?"

Multiple "Me!"s and "No, me! Choose me!"s were heard.

"Sorry but those spots are taken," Ino interjected, bobbing her head to the side cutely at the girls, using her charm of superiority over them.

"Ino-chan, w-we didn't know. Sasuke-kun just asked and w-we thought-"

Ino's giggling stopped them from continuing, "Well sweetie, you thought wrong."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the blonde, "Who else is playing?"

Ino looked over his shoulder and waved at the stumbling pink haired girl who was being held up by Hinata, "Geez Hina, could you have been anymo- oh hey..." She trailed off as soon as she noticed the Uchiha, "...guys."

"Hey Forehead, sit down we're playing suck and blow! You too Hinata!"

Hinata shook her head, "I- this isn't really my scene, I should go check on Ne-"

"Neji can take care of himself Hina! Sit down and play!" Tenten persuaded.

Sakura had already been escorted to her seat by Ino who sent her a teasing smile as she nodded subtly to the boys on each of her side, "It's up to you, who's lips you want to taste?" Ino whispered to her before standing back up to pull Hinata to her seat between Sasuke and Naruto.

Hinata tried retrieving her wrist but failed miserably as Naruto took a hold of her other hand and interwined their fingers and gave her a reassuring smile, "C'mon Hinata, just one game."

Hinata blushed at his bold actions but felt Sasame shooting daggers at her and she pulled her hand away, "I- Okay, I'll stay."

Naruto grinned triumphantly and was about to say something when Sasame leaned into his neck -made eye contact with Hinata to make sure she saw- and whispered something that made him turn red.

Hinata's heart clenched as she saw this interaction, Sasame was right, she was a dork compared to her who with a single statement made him blush.

Sasuke cleared his throat seeing how it affected the Hyuuga heiress, "Dobe, are we playing or not?" he interjected.

"Yes we are!" He placed the piece of paper between his lips and Sasame's.

It passed successfully through Ino and Shikamaru who had clearly stated their utter disgust for each other, when it was Tenten and Lee's turn, it almost fell but Tenten caught it, relieved with the outcome she passed it on to Gaara who sucked in air to keep the paper from falling and blowing it out when he passed it on to Sakura.

When it was Sakura's time to catch it she decided that it was the perfect time to ask a question. When she saw the paper falling she tried to catch it with her mouth, but Gaara had the same reflexes as she did and went for it. The paper's corner hung between their lips, but they were still touching awkwardly. _Shit, Sasuke is watching._ She couldn't just pull away, but she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Sasuke even though all they had done was kiss. She could feel his gaze burning holes on her back, _Maybe he deserves to feel like this after what he said to me -that bastard._

"Yeah! We got our first kiss of the night!" Naruto cheered, "C'mon complete the task already! Kiss, I wanna see tongue!"

For the second time that night everyone playing threw him the "What the fuck?" face.

Sakura's green eyes were looking into Gaara's piercing blue-green ones, not knowing what to do, pleading him to do something, anything -with her eyes.

Slowly his eyes closed and she felt his hands find their way behind her head, and his lips began moving against her own. Her eyes widened, she didn't know what to do, she froze in place and let him lead the kiss. Only turning her head at a convenient angle for him to gain access of her lips. His kisses were gentle and subtle but they were full of meaning.

Gaara felt her lack of response and pulled away to find that she had closed her eyes during the kiss and seemed to blush after the kiss. He felt a smile tug at his lips and she looked at him with shy eyes.

"Alright alright lovebirds, Sakura pass the thing to Sasuke, you guys are out."

Sakura visibly rolled her eyes at the mention of the Uchiha, who had his stoic expression seemingly unaffected by the PDA she had just conveyed with the red-head. Of course he couldn't believe she just did that after kissing him a few minutes ago and it did affect him but he wasn't stupid enough to show it. It pissed him off how she was doing that on purpose, to get him back for what he had said to her, but if she wanted to play that game he wasn't going to lose.

As she passed the piece of paper to him, she saw a glint in his eyes, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but it was definitely there.

He turned to Hinata who looked nervous, but leaned in to receive the paper. When she was just centimeters always from the paper, he blew it out so she wouldn't be able to catch it in time, she gasped and he felt bad for using her like this, but remembered that she would also benefit from this. Before anyone could react he leaned in to complete his task, he pulled her to him and tilted her head to kiss her. He made sure it was an angle where it would seem like they were kissing to everyone when in reality he was actually kissing the side of her mouth, not even the corner of her mouth, it was almost on her cheek. He whispered lowly against her cheek, "Play along."

He wasn't that much of a bastard to steal Hinata's first kiss, even though it would've been her fault if he did because she was playing this game where kissing was almost a given.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise when he didn't kiss her, but his lips brushing against her cheek tickled and she giggled when he pulled away, and the fact that she was blushing didn't help her case when she looked up to find everyone gaping at her. Everyone including Naruto who was struggling to say something, Sasame who was smirking, _Easier than I thought,_ Sakura who felt a small pang in her chest when she saw him kiss her like that, Ino who looked past Sasuke's act _Nice stunt you pulled there, Sasuke,_ and Tenten, Gaara and Lee who were still gaping, and Shikamaru who didn't see what the big deal was.

"Hi-hinata and Sasuke you're..." Naruto paused clearing his throat, "...uh, you're out."

Sasuke heard the jealousy in Naruto's voice as he spoke, his voice wasn't cheery like usual and he hadn't even used the suffix '-chan' on Hinata's name, not to mention he didn't call him teme.

Sasuke stood up and helped Hinata up, he had to explain why he didn't kiss her.

"Alright let's continue!" Sasame interrupted, breaking the silence.

Naruto nodded, and forced his usual goofy smile, "Yeah!"

He looked up to see Sasuke leaving with Hinata, "Oi teme, where are you guys going?" He asked, he blamed it on his curiosity but he knew it was still the jealousy of seeing his best friend leaving with the girl he lik- the girl he _cares_ for a lot.

Sasuke turned back, "We're getting drinks."

"Get me some water, yeah? I'm kinda thirsty."

Sasuke nodded and slung his arm over Hinata's shoulder, "Just go with it." he repeated.

She allowed his arm to stay there until they were out of sight of the others and outside in the yard, where it was quiet, "Anou, Sasuke-san, I-I, why did you do that?"

Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the wall, "You seemed affected by the idiot's response to his girlfriend." he responded, "And he needed a reminder of how he feels about you."

"Ah, arigato Sasuke-san," She smiled softly at him.

"I didn't kiss you because I'm aware that you haven't kissed anyone yet," he explained hesitantly.

Hinata blushed, "Th-thank you for that as well."

"Hn." He nodded and turned to go back inside, he paused, "Let's keep this between us."

"Hai," she agreed, but then added, "I won't tell Sakura-chan if that's what you're referring to."

Sasuke stiffened, feeling heat rising to his cheeks, "..."

"I g-guess we both gained something from this." Hinata said knowingly. She knew part of the reason he did it was because of Sakura, but even though she hadn't planned it she was thankful for what he did. Even though she felt it was selfish of her to comply with what he did just to get a reaction from Naruto, she couldn't help the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach when she remembered the way Naruto looked at her, it had triggered a feeling of jealousy in him and she was happy it was for her because it should that he cared and maybe even liked her.

"Hn." He uttered before walking back inside to retrieve Naruto's water.

* * *

Sakura watched Hinata make her way back to the group with Sasuke behind her holding a few water bottles, "Dobe," he called and threw him a water bottle, he placed the rest on the table for anyone who wanted one.

The pinkette grabbed one and sat back down on the four seat couch next to Gaara to watch the game. It was between Shikamaru, Ino, Lee and Tenten because Sasame had decided to kiss her boyfriend before quote "anyone tried to kiss him".

Sasuke openly stared at Sakura who offered her water bottle to Gaara. Sakura looked up to find him staring and she glared at him, _Stupid Uchiha, why is he such a pain in the ass?! _Gaara accepted her offer and drank from her water bottle, "Thank you."

Sakura broke her glare from the Uchiha and smiled tentatively at Gaara, "You're welcome."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he the interaction between them, _She's so fucking annoying_. He rolled his eyes and walked away from the scene, he didn't want to lose this little game they had going on by revealing his affected state.

Before he could actually leave, he was hugged from behind, slender arms snaked around his waist, "Sasuke-kun, I know you're mad, but please just understand, I was kidding about responding to other guys, the only person's caresses I could respond are to yours."

He thought she had left back to the dormitories, "Karin." He breathed, exhaustedly, leaning his head back against her, partly because he was physically tired as hell not to mention drunk but mostly because he was emotionally tired of all the bullshit girls were throwing at him this whole night. It was as if they planned it all out to make this party one of the worst he's been to.

Karin took his support unto her a different way, and unhooked her hands to pull him back to the couch -yes the couch he had been trying to escape, "Let's sit down, you look mega tired."

She sat down first in the couch where Sakura sat with Gaara, "Pinky," Karin acknowledged to which Sakura rolled her eyes, and smiled at Gaara while she pulled Sasuke down to sit next to her, "Just lean on my shoulder, babe." She told him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

He leaned on her shoulder to whisper, "I'm gonna go lay down," He didn't want to be rude to her after her caring actions, "I'm tired."

She pouted, "But we just got here."

"You can stay, I'm leaving." He told her, sitting up to stand.

She grasped his forearm before giving in, "Wait, I'll go with you," she said

"Hn," He responded as he stood up with her following.

Karin clung onto his arm and he looked at Sakura who looked at him with disbelief, _He lied, he's a liar, he said they had broken up._

* * *

"Karin, I'm serious I just want to sleep."

She pouted, "I know you're tired," She told him as she helped him take off his shoes, "But," she said as she sat next to him on the bed, "I can still keep you company." she uttered against his ear, biting his earlobe. She pulled away, grasping the collar of his shirt and pulling him down as she laid down on the bed, "Can't we be each others company?" He was straddling her, but he wasn't really up to make out, he just needed some sleep, it was past 2am and he was spent. Her advances were getting annoying and he kept rejecting her but she didn't understand.

"Karin, stop," He stated as he got off her, unclasping her hands from his shirt, "We broke up, its over."

She sighed, "I know, but Sasuke-kun, I know you aren't my boyfriend but we can just relive old memories." She tried convincing, cupping his face in her hands.

He removed her hands, "No we can't, and if you can't understand that, I'm leaving."

* * *

Sakura had driven Hinata, Tenten and Ino back to the school and they were trying to sneak inside, "Oi, Ino shut up." Sakura shushed.

Ino tried to conceal her giggles as they ran to the dorm building.

When they made it into the building, they all ran into the trio's dorm.

Sakura shut the door and threw herself on her bed, face first, "That was soooo exhausting!" she complained into her pillow.

Ino nodded in agreement, "And gross, I can't believe I had to kis-"

"I know!" Tenten shouted, "You seemed to enjoy it." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ew Tenten shut up, don't even say that." Ino said in distaste, she couldn't believe that 'cow rider' dared to even kiss her.

"Why? It's true," She teased, "I think I even saw tongue!"

Sakura laughed, "C'mon Ino pig, we can both admit we had good kissers kiss us this game."

Ino blushed, "aish, I'll admit that he's not that bad," she confessed, "He was all into it at first but then he pushed me away like, all of you saw right?"

_Shikamaru felt his eyes widened when he didn't catch the paper._

_Ino cursed under her breath, "Dammit, I told you-"_

_He didn't know what came over him, but he blamed it on her, because he knew she was going to start her ranting again and it was the only way to shut her up. He kissed her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him._

_Ino gasped, surprised with his actions, it was supposed to be a kiss only, but she acquiesced to his advances and as she opened her mouth she felt him deepening the kiss, his tongue seemed foreign, it was the first time she kissed someone after Kiba -she had forgotten how satisfying it felt. _

_Shikamaru was kissing her. Her. Ino, the one he despises with all his being. He was losing himself in this new emotion he was feeling with this kiss, and he couldn't let her make him feel this way, it would ruin his plan. He couldn't and he shouldn't be kissing her- no, I can't._

_He pushed her away, abruptly ending what he had begun._

"Yup, I honestly thought you guys were gonna make out right there and then, but then poof, he pushes you off like if you were diseased." Tenten agreed.

Ino closed her eyes, "I know, but it was better that way, I can't afford Temari finding out, she'd kill me."

"Ino-chan, w-why can't she find out?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed, "She's... she's seeing him and she seems really into him like I've never seen her like this."

"The question here is, do _you_ like him?" Sakura asked.

"No," the blonde quickly but then she looked at them, "...I don't know, he makes me feel like the prettiest girl sometimes but he's an asshole to me most of the time I'm around him."

Tenten yawned, "Love is so stupid and boring, like dude, its simple, do you like him or not, girls make it so confusing."

Sakura gave her a look, "Uh genius, you're a girl too."

"Yeah I am but I'm not a girl girl," She 'explained' as if it made sense, "What?" she asked them, seeing how they gave her weird stares.

"That made no sense," Sakura stifled her laughter, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! That made perfect sense! But that's beside the point," Tenten protested before focusing on her original point, "The point is Ino, do you like him, even just a little bit?"

"I don'-!...I kinda, its a small feeling-"

"So you do?" Hinata pressed.

"I mean, it's a small thing, its almost nothing, microscopical even."

"But you like him, right?" Sakura asked directly.

"No, I mean yeah, but he kills it everytime he-"

"Oh for the love of kami, dammit dude, this is what I'm talking about! All you had to say was yes! 'Yes I like Shikamaru!'" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs, so loudly that she didn't notice the intruder walking in through their door.

"Ino, Sasame told me you were..." she trailed off, having just heard Tenten's confession, "...here."

Tenten's face dropped, "Awe crap."

"Temari, what uh what's up?" Ino asked nervously, hoping Tenten wouldn't rat her out.

"I was worried because you left without telling me," Temari told her, trying to keep her cool but she had clearly been affected seeing how her eyes glared at Tenten.

"I'm super sorry, Tem, I just thought you'd catch a ride with Gaara and Sak offered me a ride last minute and I couldn't tell you."

"It's fine, I'm just really tired so I'm gonna go."

Ino nodded, "Wait for me, I was actually just about to leave."

Temari snorted, "Didn't seem like it." She spat, betrayal clear in her voice, as she turned to leave the door she had just entered a few seconds ago.

"Temari, wait!" Ino told her as she followed her to the hallway.

Temari stopped just outside their dorm, "What Ino, would you have told me about Tenten's feelings towards _my_ boyfriend if I hadn't walked in?"

Ino's eyes softened, "Shikamaru's y-your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he asked me a few minutes ago when we were driving here, but that doesn't matter, you're supposed to be my friend and you're there encouraging her-"

"Hey, don't get mad at blondy, she didn't do anything dude, if anything I'm the one you should yell at." Tenten intervened.

Temari turned to Tenten, "Look, Shikamaru is my boyfriend now and I don't want you near him."

"I wasn't planning on it dude, you needs to chill, besides when you walked in, I was naming the people I liked as _friends_ and I was trying to convince Ino here that he was a nice guy, so she shouldn't hate him." She lied, "She was like 'well I don't like that cow-rider' -you know, the nickname she gave him- and you just happened to walk in when I was telling her 'well I like Shikamaru' and yeah that how shiz went down."

Temari's face flushed, "Really? I'm sorry, it's just been a long night."

"Don't even worry about it, dude," Tenten waved off, feeling guilty for lying, "I'd be pretty jealous if someone was hitting on my guy too."

Ino mentally thanked Tenten for taking one for the team, and Temari nodded.

_I'm so screwed, _Ino thought.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning to a call from her father, Ugh. She had him as "sperm donor" on her contacts and couldn't believe he was actually calling her.

"What do you need?" she answered.

"Cherry! Good morning sweetheart," he greeted, using her nickname from when she was younger.

"Morning, what do you want?" she asked again, she felt no remorse for the man who was worst than her mom in parenting, _At least mom is trying, she's more of a mother nowadays, she cares more about me than her career now,_ she thought.

She heard her father sigh, "Listen, your mom just called me, she said she had some last minute changes in her schedule-"

Sakura knew where he was going with this, "Let me guess, you're taking me for the weekend?" She asked knowingly, with her voice fighting against the possibility of it cracking. Her mom had cancelled again, something she was used to by now.

"Yes, it'll be great, I've got it all planned out, unless you have something in mind, cherry."

If it was any other day where she hadn't just gotten pushed aside she would've talked back in some rude way, but right now the feeling of disappointment was greater than any other emotion, "Whatever you planned out is fine." she agreed.

He told her he'd pick her up on Friday an hour after school ended. She hung up after saying goodbye and she slipped on her slippers and headed towards the garden. She didn't know exactly why, but she had woken up feeling suffocated and in need of nature's remedies, and her mom's cancellation made it worst.

Looking up at the sun, she knew it was passed 8 in the morning, everyone was probably still knocked out from yesterday's party, she thanked god she didn't drink as much as others.

Everything was so peaceful, the garden's pond was filled with koi fish who minded their own business in silence, and although the birds were still chirping, their sound was like music to the pinkette's ears. She had to admit, this was a beautiful campus.

She sighed in bliss, deciding to sit down in the grass, legs crossed and her weight leaning on her elbows, _Whatever, I'm not letting my parents ruin this scenery._

Her peace was disturbed by the sound of someone else breathing. Her eyes that had been closed only a few seconds ago opened in curiosity. _Who could possibly be sleeping here?_ she thought, _Maybe they didn't make it to their room._

She stood up quietly and tiptoed towards the sound of soft breathing she managed to catch. They were coming from behind a bush, _I wonder who's the idiot ..._

She went around the bush and recognized the back of this guy, "It had to be you, Sasuke," she said to herself, "Obviously, who's stupider than you?" she added quietly under her breath.

She lowered herself to check if he was alright, brushing his hair back to check if he had gotten into a fight. His hair was soft in her hands and she was tempted to run her fingers through it again, but she restrained herself from doing that. She couldn't help but admire his delicate yet masculine aristocratic features. His skin was so smooth looking, _Maybe he moisturizes_, she thought. Before she could stop herself, her fingers traced the edge of his jawline, feeling the velvety smooth skin that covered it.

Damn it he was so attractive in her eyes, then her fingers traced his lips, the ones she had felt last night against her own. They were just as soft as she remembered. She stopped her hand from anymore temptation, _Kami, I feel like such a creep now_. she thought, _Why is he so- ugh, infuriating!_

He was so infuriating because he lied to her in order to kiss her. And that stupid kiss was what sent her over the edge. Before he kissed her and made her feel all fluttery, she still had the chance of ignoring him and not having the most minimal feeling for him, but now... now she felt stupid for liking him.

She frowned, _Why do you act like you like me, but then go back to her?_ she flicked his forehead with her finger, "Stupid baka." she muttered, and her eyes widened, thinking she could've probably woken him up.

She looked down to find that he hadn't woken up, she sighed in relief and was about to stand up before she woke him up but he wrists were suddenly grasped and she gasped softly before letting out a yelp as she was pushed down to the ground, with her arms caught above her head.

His bangs fell over his eyes, covering them, but she could see that his eyes were closed.

"Sasu...ke..." she murmured, blushing when she took a notice of their position, he was on top of her, straddling her whilst one handedly holding her wrists in place.

His eyes opened slowly, flinching at the sight of the bright light. His eyes were adjusting to the figure underneath him, trying to confirm that that voice belonged to the person he thought. When he caught a sight of her pink hair, he let his head fall and sighed, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked before letting himself fall to the side and laying back down with his forearm covering his eyes from the light.

Sakura sat up and cleared her throat nervously, "I heard someone and came to see who it was." she explained.

Sasuke nodded, looking at her suspiciously, he could've sworn she had felt someone caressing his face. He had seen her in his dream, smiling at him while she traced the features on his face, and it felt so real, but it stopped abruptly when he felt someone flick his forehead, waking him up, "Were you touching my face?" he asked, straight fowardly, while reaching up to feel his face.

"Keep dreaming, Uchiha," she said, punching his shoulder, trying her hardest to seem smooth about it

_How did she know I was dreaming about that...?_ he thought, feeling his face heat up, before realizing she didn't know and it was just a form of expression. His brain wasn't at his best at the moment, it was currently experiencing the worst hangover he's had in months. Also explains him not noticing the slight nervousness she showed while responding. "Hn." It must have been an extremely realistic dream then, he decided.

"I should go," she stated stoicly, remembering the stunt he pulled last night.

"Wait."

She turned to face him, "What?"

"You misinterpreted what is said last night."

Sakura scoffed, "Oh I did? Did I also misinterpret you when you said you had broken up with Karin?" she replied sarcastically. She stood up, "I'm wasting my breath on you when I know you're just going to lie again, so I'm leaving."

"Sakura," he started, knowing that she was going to listen, "I didn't lie about that, she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh, so you normally kiss random girls that throw themselves at you and take them to a room? even better," she pretended to understand.

"Don't speak of her like that if you don't know her," he bit out, and she felt a lump forming in her throat, "She's not random, she's within the people I care fo-"

"I see." she cut him off, hurt evident in her voice, "Well, lucky for you, you two can go care for each other together." she spat, turning on her heel to leave before he could say something that was going to cause her to break.

* * *

She hadn't gone back to her room since she last spoke to Sasuke, she had wanted to be alone and she found herself picking the roof, where she could oversee the campus.

It had been at least an hour since she got there, probably two or three, but she couldn't help but think if someone cared for her like Sasuke cared for Karin. She felt that her mom didn't care for her because she would put her career before her. She was marked by her mom -who was young at the time-'s decisions. Mebuki had pushed her daughter aside during the early stages of her career because of her management. Now a days Sakura saw how her mom would try to make up for her absence, but she couldn't forget the times she missed her first recitals and school presentations or how she would promise and then break those promises.

She felt a tear trailing down her cheek. And then another, and another, until she lost count of them.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, right?" She heard a cheerful voice as he approached her.

She quickly wiped her tears, and turned to see the Uchiha's best friend, "uh hi, Naruto."

"Hey, hey why are you crying?" he asked, concerned when he saw her red watery eyes. He was genuinely concerned even though he didn't know her personally, he didn't think it was right for anyone to cry.

"It's nothing really." she said softly.

"C'mon no one cries for no reason, are you ok?"

She was going to continue saying she was fine but somehow he just made her feel comfortable, "I'm fi-...my mom, I- she doesn't care about me, no one does." she began, trying to keep her voice firm but ended up cracking. He hugged her, and she cried into his shoulder, "She always had priorities over me, she was never there." she sobbed. That was the only thing Naruto understood because she was hiccupping and crying.

When she had calmed down, she let go and gave her a smile, "You're wrong, all mom's are different, maybe she wasn't the hovering mom, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you." he tried consoling, "How did you even start thinking like that? You probably have more people that care about you than me, like Hinata-chan seems really fond of you, she adores you and you won that in what only a few weeks," he cheered up.

"I was talking to Sasuke-"

"Ah, that teme, he's a real prince isn't he?" he said shaking his head with a knowing smile, "He's just socially retarded, don't take anything he says to heart."

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, he doesn't know how bad his choice of words sound, until he says them." he shrugged casually, "But yeah, he comes off as a bastard to many but he's really not, he's just misunderstood."

"So there's a misunderstood one, the high and mighty complex one, the oblivious one, what's Gaara?"

"I don't think Neji is oblivious." he defended.

"Neji's not the oblivious one here."

He gasped, "I am not oblivious!" he defended.

"Really? Could've fooled me." she teased.

"How am I oblivious?" he demanded.

"You were being oblivious by not realizing you were the oblivious one."

He gasped indignantly, "Well because I'm not oblivi- hey why are you laughing?"

Sakura was laughing at his dramatic response, "Oh nothing," she sang.

"What's going on here?" Sasame said as she stepped into the roof floor.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend, "Oh hey Sasame, I was just talking to Sakura-chan"

"Why?" She said, glaring at the pinkette.

"Well she was here and she was keeping me company, babe." He explained, still not seeing her obvious jealousy, and stood up to greet her.

She pushed him away, "Don't touch me after touching her."

Sakura scoffed, and Naruto looked at her with a confused expression, "'I only hugged her," he admitted, not seeing what the big deal was.

"And you admit it?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Well yeah I mean there's nothing wrong with hugging her."

Sasame glared at Sakura and began approaching her, "Hey Sasame-chan, what are you doing, calm down."

Sakura didn't shy away from the glares she was receiving, she hated this girl ever since she almost broke Hinata, heck she's disliked her ever since she became the cause of Hinata's hurting when she became Naruto's girlfriend- even though it was oblivious blondy's fault for choosing Sasame.

Sakura rose an eyebrow at her decreasing distance, "It's called personal space, ever heard of it?"

Sasame's eyes flared, "Stop acting like a decent person, when you're just a little whore like your friend," she began.

"Oi, don't say stuff like that.' Naruto interjected.

Sakura ignored him and pushed Sasame, "What, is that what you told Hinata too? Are you gonna threaten me like you threatened her?"

Naruto's head snapped towards Sasame, "You did what?"

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyy, guess that's the end of the chapter. I've been wanting Naruto to find out without anyone telling him on purpose so yeahhhhh and Woooo love is in the air for shikatem huh? Lol yeah, no one voted on the poll (hashtag fail) so idk man, I guess I'm the only one who'll know if it's shikatem or inoshika, anyways I love reading ur reviews so please **

**Read, review, favorite and follow! **

**I've been addicted to Exo's Monster and the Lucky One, you guys should go check out their comeback music, they're so great, ah, so yeah saving up for concert tickets #DabKingDaddySuho.**

**SpiceyWifey: **Love the bluntness of your review, yeah I know she's contradicting herself hashtag verbal irony lmao and tch yeah, crazy sasame's these days, ah I see you're a ShikaTem shipper, cx ur in for one hell of a ride, thanks for reviewing and keep doing it!

**ILoveSxS: **Yeah I know he seemed like a really bad date, he doesn't seem like the party type, kind of antisocial you know, don't get me wrong tho, he'd probably be a better date if it were a one on one thing like say he asked her on a date post-party to idk a park or to eat (hint hint for upcoming chapters) anyway thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing!

**miss ASSASSIN MASTER: **Yo, no lie I thought ur name was miss ASSASS MASTER when I looked thru my reviews lmao but yeah, my condolences to directioners, I felt the same when EXO members left EXO Dx thanks for reviewing! And keep reviewing lol

**I Write Sins Not Misery: **Hey amiga, it's based on that show! shame on u for ignoring my Author Notes! But it's ok I forgive thou Coz u reviewed! Thanks darling, and keep reading n reviewing

**Juntaisuke**: I'm sorry for not aiding ur eagerness earlier! Did this chapter meet your expectations or no? Hopefully they did, thanks for the review and keep on reviewing hon

**Anonymous**: Uh, idk what nightcore is, so probs not gonna happen but I'll check it out!

**Sugar**: Naruto isn't stupid! He's _oblivious_ c;

**Gallyandblack**: ur welcome c:

**Guest**: Not sure what u mean by Sasuke the egg but ok lol

*****Guys thanks for the reviews we reach 100! Yessssuuum I'm so grateful U guys r the best, I try to answer them all, so drop a review and u'll probably get ur answer here!*****

**-S.R**

**QUOTE: Don't be afraid, love is the way. -EXO monster**


	10. Stuck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any brand/song you may or may not recognize.**

**_Previously on Frenemies:_**

_Sakura rose an eyebrow at her decreasing distance, "It's called personal space, ever heard of it?"_

_Sasame's eyes flared, "Stop acting like a decent person, when you're just a little whore like your friend," she began._

_"Oi, don't say stuff like that.' Naruto interjected._

_Sakura ignored him and pushed Sasame, "What, is that what you told Hinata too? Are you gonna threaten me like you threatened her?"_

_Naruto's head snapped towards Sasame, "You did what?"_

* * *

Sasame's eyes widened, and she looked at Sakura expecting her to fix what she said.

"What's the matter Sasame, you don't have the balls to accept it in front of Naruto?" Sakura began.

"Naruto-kun," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "It's all a lie, she's making it up, I swear, I wouldn't do such a thing! I know how much you care for Hinata, I would never hurt her!" She lied.

Sakura felt like grabbing Sasame from her stupid French braid and punching her senseless but she had self control, "Stop lying, dammit, the only reason I didn't go after you that night was because she begged me not to but now you're really pissing me off."

Naruto looked between the two girls and saw how his girlfriend looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Sakura was simply pissed off, "Sasame, what did you tell Hinata-chan?" He sighed, he was more worried than angry.

"You're seriously gonna believe thi-this crazy new girl who hit your best friend's girlfriend and started something with Neji on her very first day here over me, your girlfriend, who you've known for over a year?"

Sakura looked at her in disbelief, "I knew you were stupid but hell, to lie to your boyfriend about something so concrete, that's just throwing yourself off the edge."

"I asked you a question Sasame, what did you tell her?"

"So you believe her-"

"I'm not picking sides, I like you Sasame, a lot, but I can't stand when people hurt the people I care for, and-"

"Hinata is one of those people," She cut him off, "It's always going to be her."

"Sasame-chan, I care about you the same way, but I need to know what happened so we can fix this."

"I already told you, I don't know what this wacko is talking about." she denied.

Sakura lunged towards her, "Oh, I'll help you refresh that miniature memory or yours."

"Sakura-chan, enough!" Naruto said, restraining her from the waist until she stopped fighting against him, "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Look, I didn't plan on telling you this but it just happened," She briefly explained, "I'll leave but she's lying, ask Hina, she'll tell you, even Gaar-"

"Didn't you hear him!" Sasame expertly cut her off, knowing full well that she was going to mention Gaara, "This is a problem between a couple, two, not third parties."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you, Naruto you have to believe me, why would I lie about something like this?" she said before leaving, letting it hang around the air for him to contemplate.

Sasame looked after her bitterly, for dropping this bomb on Naruto. She turned to her boyfriend and saw his perplexed expression, she knew full well that Naruto hated betrayal and he was definitely not going to let this pass by without giving it some thought.

"Sasame, don't lie to me, you know I hate lies," He began, sitting at the nearby bench.

She followed suit, sitting beside him, "I- I... " She felt she couldn't lie to him anymore, she knew it would be worst if she denied it even further, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I was-"

Naruto cursed under his breath, raking his fingers through his fingers I disbelief.

"My intention wasn't to hurt her, just to warn her to stay away from us, but she began with her stupid clueless façade and I-I just couldn't control myself and I just lashed out on her." she confessed.

Naruto felt his blood boil, who did she think she was to control who he could speak to or not, "She's my friend, a close friend at that, and she doesn't has a clueless façade, she probably had no fucking clue of why you were trying to isolate me from her."

"Believe me, she had a 'fucking clue'," Sasame threw back at him, quoting his previous phrase.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she got the gist of your unreasonable jealousy."

"God Naruto, are you so blind that you can't see what is right in front of you?"

He was as confused as ever to her reference, "What are you talking about?"

"Figure it out yourself," She concluded, before making her way off the roof.

"Wait, we aren't done, you haven't told me what you told her."

"Oh that," she turned back, smirking slightly, walking back to him "I told her about all the _naughty_ things we did at the hotel." She whispered into his ear, but then moved back, "Among other things, like how weird you find her and how annoying it is for you to see her throwing herself at you."

His eyes widened. "Why would you say all those lies?!" he exclaimed, it was no wonder why Hinata began to become so distant. He couldn't begin to imagine how offended and hurt she must have felt having someone tell her all of that- she was sensitive. He wanted to smile at the thought of his Hinata's sensitivity- she was so incredibly adorable and fragile in his eyes that all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and protect her.

"None of that is true, starting with me finding her weird and annoying, and we've never done anything beyond making out and kissing." he cleared up, "Hinata doesn't throw herself at me, she isn't like that."

"Of course she does! I don't want to see you and her together or in the same room, breathing the same air."

"Woah, since when has this relationship become so suffocating?" He asked.

"I don't want you to have contact with her."

Naruto couldn't believe his girlfriend and previous friend behaving so possessively and he didn't like it, "Sasame-chan... listen to yourself, you aren't the girl I met, and if you want to begin doing this, I'm sorry but, I think we should break up."

Sasame's eyes filled with tears, and she clung onto his arm, "Naruto-kun, no please, I-"

He brushed her hands of him gently, "I'm sorry Sasame, but I'm not interested in this type of relationship."

* * *

It was that time of the year again, the green leaves were turning orange and red, falling in dismay. A time Sakura found so depressing. She preferred the spring of all seasons because of the rain...and flowers that would bloom.

She bent down to pick up a fallen leaf and frowned slightly. Unlike spring, autumn seemed to be the season of death, all those plants given birth during the spring were cynically thrown aside during the fall.

"A red leaf upset you?"

Her head turned to face the red-haired boy, "Gaara," She greeted, "Uh, no I was just looking at them." she said, before realizing that her eyes were probably still red and puffy from her previous episode.

"Bad day?" He asked, approaching her, taking in her appearance. It was already late afternoon and she was in some black shorts with a lacy top.

She nodded, "You have no idea," she sighed, deciding to tell him about her indiscretion, "I accidently blurted the whole Sasame ordeal in front of Naruto and she tried denying but then I left 'cause Naruto wanted some privacy." she explained, dropping the leaf and dusting off her hands on her pajama shorts.

Gaara nodded, not asking any further questions, "Don't worry about it, it was probably for the best."

_Oh these pajama shorts are pretty comforta-... PAJAMA friggin SHORTS!_ she realized looking down at her outfit, "Shit, I'm still wearing my pajamas." She cursed.

Gaara smirked, "Love the cherries."

She smiled, covering up her cherry printed spaghetti strap crop top, "Me too but as much as I love them, I have to go change." she admitted and waved a goodbye to him.

"Sakura," he spoke, making her stop in her tracks. She could've sworn he was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Would you- Do you want to hangout sometime?"

She grinned, "Yeah, definitely, just tell me when," She answered, in a daze,"...but right now I have to change out of these, they're not meant to be... well worn in public as you have probably already concluded."

He nodded in amusement as she ran back into the hallways that lead to the dormitories.

* * *

Sakura walked into her dorm, expecting to find Hinata and Tenten there, but to her surprise both of them weren't there. She wondered where they had gone off to but took a shower.

When she got out, she found Hinata sitting on her bed typing something on her laptop, "Hey Hina," Sakura smiled, drying her hair with a towel.

Hinata looked up from her laptop, "Sakura-chan! We thought you had left the campus for something, Tenten went to a soccer meeting and they were going to start practice right after the meeting, she should be here in a few minutes."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Yeah, about that, I was uh still around campus but- hey were you video chatting?"

Hinata nodded, "Hai, Kiba-kun just hung up a few minutes ago."

Sakura was going to tease her about it but it just reminded her of the incident with Naruto.

Hinata looked up again from her laptop, finding it weird how Sakura hadn't teased her, "Sakura-chan are you okay?"

Sakura couldn't restrain herself from confessing her 'accidental' outburst to Hinata.

"I'm so sorry Hina, I knew how much you wanted to keep it to yourself but I just lost it," She apologized after explaining what had gone down.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, it wasn't your fault." Hinata told her, with a forgiving smile, "But why were you in the roof in the first place?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory, "Ugh, don't even remind me. Uchiha and I had this stupid argument and he hit a spot and it brought up family things that I really don't want to talk about right now."

"I see, don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't force you to tell me, but how about we go get eat something so you could forget about all that?"

Sakura beamed, "Yes, please! I am starving." With all the drama she had forgotten that she hadn't ate anything. She didn't know how but she would accidently forget, ever since she was younger she had that problem.

"Anou, I have the perfect place in mind," Hinata thought out loud, "Have you been to Ichiraku's?"

"Nope," Sakura responded.

Hinata smiled, "You'll enjoy it, it's really laid back and the ramen is really good, a lot of academy students go there."

"Sounds cool, let's gooooo," She sang cheerfully.

* * *

When they entered the restaurant, Sakura immediately liked the design, it was fancy yet youthful, like for teens to hang out. There was even music playing lowly in the background, but there was some chanting going on in the background.

"This is the fun side, on the other side of the restaurant, it's super fancy, like business suit fancy." Hinata explained as she entered.

"I wish Tenten had come with us." Sakura shared, they had gone to look for her at the field and Ino had said she had kicked them out about a half hour ago because the cheer squad needed to practice.

"I wonder where she went." Hinata added, while they approached the ramen bar.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan!"

"Hi Ayame-chan, I'll get some chicken ramen and a lemonade, what about you Sakura-chan?"

"I'll get the same."

"Came to join your cousin?"

Hinata looked confused, "Neji is here?" she asked.

"Yeah, he came with the whole soccer team, oh plus his new girlfriend," she said grinning and nodding her head toward the loud booth, where Tenten's back was facing them and she was standing up with Neji and the rest of them sat there amused at whatever she was saying.

"Tenten?" Hinata asked when she recognized her friend, "Oh she's not his girlfriend, she's part of the team."

"I knew it! The old man owes me twenty bucks!" Ayame said, walking back into the kitchen.

"I should go greet my cousin, it would be rude if I didn't, and family appearances are important to my clan." Hinata explained.

"You go ahead, I'll stay here." Sakura told her, she had caught a glimpse of the Uchiha, he was obviously there, he was part of the team.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I-I can see Naruto a-and I feel nervous." she confessed, "I do-don't want to face him alone, but I have to greet my cousin and he's there." Hinata couldn't ignore her cousin because even though it was a laid back place, there was still some of the sons and daughters of the most prestigious families in there and she couldn't afford a rumor about problems between the main and branch clan.

Sakura sighed, slouching her shoulders, "Okay, only because I feel guilty about Naruto."

* * *

"What! Why?" the brunette complained.

"Initiation Tenten-chan!" Naruto hooted, putting the hat with a bunch of small papers containing dares from the team, "C'mon choose three."

Sasuke laid back in his seat and waited until the moment she'd actually fulfill the three dares.

Suigetsu scooted his seat next to Sasuke, "Babe, what's got you all worried?" He asked playfully, getting intimately close to him.

"Get the fuck off."

Suigetsu laughed, "Seriously what's up?" he asked again, a little more serious than before, "Is it 'cause of Karin?" he added, looking at the rest of the group that urged Tenten to take three papers.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn." Sitting up to take a sip of his tomato juice.

The white-haired teen gagged, "How can you drink that shit?"

Sasuke glared at him and then paid attention to the scene before him.

"What the hell! All of these say to fucking make out with Hyuuga!" She gasped indignantly, holding up the first three she chose, and looking through a couple more.

Neji rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, _Teh, immature_.

"Alright I got one, _'go down on Ne-'_ who the fuck-who's the idiot that wrote this!?"

The guys bursted out laughing, and Tenten threw the hat at them, "This is trash!"

Naruto laughed, "That was initiation, you passed."

"Awe, what? So she's not gonna suck the loli-"

"Finish that sentence Hozuki and you're dead." Neji warned.

"Geez so sensitive." Suigetsu laughed.

Neji was about to retort something but stopped short when he saw his cousin make her way to him with her pink haired friend.

"Good evening, cousin." She greeted and waved to everyone else.

Sasuke saw how awkward Sakura looked when she waved to them, he knew she was mad at him, especially when she avoided his gaze. And Naruto couldn't even look at Hinata, he was too embarrassed.

"Hinata," He acknowledged, "Are you going to eat dinner?"

"Well duh Hyuuga, why would they be here if not to eat?" Tenten interrupted, causing him to roll his eyes at her comment, "So goodbye you perverted sexists, I'll see you all tomorrow at practice, I wanna hang out with my friends right now."

"Wait why don't you guys join us?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to the idiot who suggested it.

Suigetsu was oblivious to the tension between them, "Yes, we haven't ordered food yet, we were just fooling around." Lee added.

Hinata looked at the her cousin for approval, hoping he'd reject the idea but he nodded.

She smiled sweetly, trying to hide her discomfort, "We really don't want to intrude."

Naruto looked hesitant but he scooted his chair and made a spot next to him, "Not at all Hinata-chan, you guys aren't intruding." He assured. As much as he felt guilty for what Sasame did, he couldn't avoid her and treat her as if she were a plague.

Suigetsu grinned slightly and did the same that Naruto did but called Sakura over, "Hey Pink, come over here."

Sakura rolled her eyes, _Can this get any more awkward?_ She thought until she noticed how awkward-er it got because she was going to sit between the guy who called her and Sasuke, "It's Sakura."

"I like pink better," he told her, and she glared at him, "B-but Sakura is nice too."

Sasuke wanted to smirk, but refrained himself from doing so.

* * *

The morning came sooner than expected, every single student on campus was meticulously choosing the right look they wanted to bear on the first day. All eager to succeed in portraying their intended first impression.

Except for Sakura who had woken up late and was just trying to be on time with some food in her stomach.

She quickly slipped on her plad uniform skirt, hastily pulling up the zipper on the side, she cursed when it didn't want to go up, "Top quality my ass," she muttered, and it finally went up. She inwardly cheered and threw on her white button up shirt and buttoned it up, tucking it into her skirt.

She sat on the bed tying up her black combat boots, _I should've listened to their wake up calls,_ she thought, regretting ignoring Hinata and Tenten.

They had woken her up and she said she'd catch up to them in the cafeteria but she fell back asleep the moment they walked out the door.

She checked the clock, it was 7:55, she had 5 minutes. She grabbed her uniform jacket and backpack before making her way to her first period.

She looked at her schedule.

_**Homeroom Kakashi Sensei- Etiquette**_

_**Period 2 Shizune Sensei- Biology**_

_**Period 3 Iruka Sensei- History**_

_**Period 4 Kurenai Sensei- Literature**_

_**Period 5 Asuma Sensei- Calculus**_

_**Period 6 Gai Sensei- Physical Education**_

_**Period 7 Yamato Sensei- Art**_

_**Period 8 ~Sensei- Elective**_

"Room 107," she muttered, following the increasing numbers on the door. _101, 103,105, bingo_, she opened the door right when the late bell rung.

She cursed under her breath, she hated being late, now everyone was going to stare at her until she sat on her seat.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see that everyone was scattered all over, talking about their vacation. Some girls were all bunched up, surrounding a desk, continuously gushing and squealing. They had momentarily stopped their fangirling to see if the intruder was their teacher but resumed after they saw it was another student.

The teacher was no where in sight. Sighing in relief, she scanned the room for Hinata and Tenten, they had the same classes as her.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard Hinata's voice from behind some students that were standing up.

She smiled, walking towards Hinata who was sitting next to Tenten, "I'm so hungry." She whined after taking a seat next to them.

"Oh, I have an apple," Tenten told her, reaching into her backpack for the apple, "I knew it would come in handy." She added, handing Sakura the apple.

The pinkette's eyes shone in happiness at the sight of the apple, "Thank you!" She stressed out in gratitude...loudly.

3...

2...

1..

"Hey Pinky shut up will you? Sasuke-kun was just telling us a story!"

She turned to see the rude voice, she should've known it was Sasuke who had gathered all those idiots. Rolling her eyes, Sakura threw her an obvious mock-fake smile and a peace sign, not in the mood to fight this early in the morning.

She saw Ino stand up from behind the desk, "Excuse you, he was telling us, his friends a story, you were just eavesdropping."

The girl was flabbergasted along with the other fangirls, "That's not true Ino-chan, he was talking to us, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's gaze turned to Sasuke, making eye contact with him for a split second before he shifted his gaze towards his fangirls.

Sasuke looked at his fangirls, who were looking at him expectantly. He couldn't let them down now could he?

He smirked, causing them to squeal at the sight, "Hn, of course." he responded lowly making the girls squeal, "But I'm feeling suffocated right now." He added, loosening up his tie and tugging at his collar, unbuttoning his top button in the process.

The girls seemed hypnotized at the sight of, yes the slightest revealing of his chiseled chest. One snapped out of it and gasped, "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun are you okay?" she asked, fanning him with her hand.

Naruto gaped at the scene unfolding before him, yes he was used to it, but it never seized to surprise him. How could such a stoic bastard like the teme cause such a reaction? Neji and Gaara just looked amused, it wasn't everyday Sasuke used his "charm" on his fan girls.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun, we didn't mean to!" The girl who had asked previously apologized, "What could we do to make it all better? What do you need?"

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out at the desperation in their voices, _what the actual hell?_

He shrugged carelessly, "Space?" he suggested.

They nodded, it was kind of creepy how they all nodded in unison, when there was around ten of them, "Of course, Sasuke-kun!" They said, retreating back to their seats.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." the silver-haired man said with a smile under his mask, standing up from his seat.

"Sensei!"

"Kakashi-sensei," he corrected, "Good morning class, I hope you all did your homework, those who went to the program."

"Yeah we did it, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good, we'll start presentations in a few minutes." He announced, "Before that, please sit next to your partners from the project."

The students groaned, hesitantly moving seats.

Meanwhile, the pale boy, wearing all black sat patiently raising his hand, waiting to be called.

Kakashi called on him, "Yes?"

"I read in a book that in human dynamics, one has to raise their hand to express their need to ask a question." He explained, catching the attention of his classmates, "I wasn't invited to the program, hence I don't have a partner nor a finished assignment, do I sit here alone?" He asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Name?"

"Sai Shimura."

Kakashi nodded, seeing his name wasn't on the list of attendees, "Join a group for now."

Ino was about to call him to join her and Shikamaru but Chouji called him over.

"I'll give you five minutes to get your thoughts ready."

* * *

"Okay, so remember I like green, dance and music. I'm an only child aaand I'm fun. Got it?"

"Hn."

"I remember that you have an older brother and you're a model," She recalled aloud, "Oh and you hate sweets, right?"

"Hn."

"Talk, noises are off limits." she sighed, "I don't want him to give us a bad mark."

"He won't." he stated confidently.

"How do you know?"

"He can't give Sai a bad grade because he didn't receive the assignment, and he can't give him a good mark because it wouldn't be fair." he briefly deducted.

"But he sounded so strict, rubric and all."

"$20, that he makes into extra credit."

"Nah I think he'll excuse him and grade us, but I don't have cash." she pouted, "I'll do you a solid instead, yeah?"

"Three," he proposed.

"Fine, but if I win you'll be my slave for a day."

"Hn."

* * *

"Uh Shikamaru is the type of guy who prefers cows over the latest movie, simple-minded you know? He enjoys playing shogi, what an old man." She described, making the class laugh and Shikamaru just looked bored. Ino saw Temari shake her head at her, in disappointment. She sighed, "But even though he's not up to date with the latest trendy clothes, his style is alright, you know? He does what he can." She added hesitantly, the words beginning to flow out genuinely,"What I learned from him is that he is very sharp, and even though he is lazy he's very patient and comforting, and I admire him for that." She finished, meaning her last words, remembering the first time she met him, how safe and comforted she felt.

"Thank you, Ms. Yamanaka, that took an unexpected turn. Next Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stood up, looking back down at Sasuke, "Well Sasuke is very reserved, so the only thing I know of him is that he hates sweets, has a brother and he's a part time model, I mean look at him, what a prince." she added in a dry tone, "Personally he's very arrogant and overly confident, but he can be decent enough to have a conversation sometimes." She turned back to him playfully smiling, and he rolled his eye, "I've seen how he controls an army of girls with only a couple of words, that's pretty impressive, but not what I admire him for. The thing I admire Sasuke for is his uncaring way to care." She ended, leaving the student body trying to figure out what she meant.

The class continued giving their presentation after her but Kakashi didn't miss the dynamics between his students, it seemed as if Jiraya knew perfectly well who contrasted each other the most.

* * *

"The point of this assignment was to find a virtue within your classmates." Kakashi began, "Look around, these will be your classmates, the team you will work with for the rest of the year."

Ami rose her hand, "Isn't there two more classes?" She asked, noticing that some of her friends weren't there.

"Yes, but its likely to have the same people in all your classes. Remember, there's only 60 students, and a class holds around 20 to 25 per session." He explained, before changing the subject to the homework, "Since most of you did the assignment, I'll give you the points as extra credit."

Everyone cheered, happy that their grade wouldn't be affected so early...except for Sakura who turned to Sasuke.

His lips pulled up into a triumphant smirk, "Hn, told you."

Sakura bit her lip nervously, She just hoped he forgot about the bet...

"Three favors." He repeated, his voice sending shivers down her spine, and not exactly the bad ones, "What to do..." he trailed off, finally turning to face her.

His smirk still graced his lips loosely when his eyes fell on her, landing on her lips, where she had so nervously clasped her lower lip between her teeth.

His thumb reached up to tug at her chin, releasing her lower lip.

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, realizing what he was doing, "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, pulling back before she could do anything embarrassing.

"Ms. Haruno," she heard Kakashi call.

She turned to her "Y-yes, sensei?"

He smiled, "Please explain to the class what I just said."

"I- uh, well Kakashi-sensei basically said that uh-"

"That you and Sasuke have detention after school."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "B-but sensei," she protested.

She had plans! With Gaara! The one time he had asked her out, and this happens. She recalled the previous night, after she returned from the restaurant, she had found Gaara waiting outside her room, talking with Ino. He had asked her if tomorrow after school -yes, that would be today after school- would be fine, and she had said yes. Fucken YES! But no, destiny had to get in the way of her love life ALL THE DAMN TIME!

Sasuke looked bewildered, and upset but didn't say anything.

She glared at him, it was all his fault. _Stupid stupid him, for playing his stupid tricks with his stupid velvety voice and stupid face and stupid smirk and ugh._

The bell rang and she stood up abruptly, almost tripping over her own feet. Sasuke snorted, wanting to laugh but she turned to him with a frown before he could.

Sasuke stayed behind until the class was empty, Naruto had exited along with Neji discussing the upcoming pre-season of soccer.

Kakashi was sitting down behind his desk reading his orange book carelessly.

Sasuke slung on his backpack, finally standing up, "Detention? Was that really necessary Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked, "You're welcome."

Sasuke scowled, "I _had_ practice after school."

Kakashi ignored his previous comment and jumped right into the juice, "You like her, don't you?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't do 'like', she just amuses me."

"Seems like she knows you well, what was it 'reserved, arrogant'?" Kakashi joked, and Sasuke glared, "If I would've intervened a second later, you would have already been kissing her."

"I'm leaving." he stated, annoyed, walking out the door.

Kakashi waved, still chuckling, "Don't forget detention."

* * *

Sakura saw the buckets in front of Kakashi's desk when she walked into the classroom.

He looked up from his 'novel', saw it was her and then resumed back to reading it, "The buckets there have all the materials you'll need to clean the room."

Sakura's eyes widened, "By myself? Where the hell is Sasuke?" she asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _That comfortable with each other, huh?_ "He said something about owing him a 'solid'? Whatever that means, but he said you'd agree to do his part."

"He can't do that, he has to ask me not just assume I'd agree! Now I have to stay longer and I can't do what I had planned," she began ranting.

"Sakura,"

"I have to cancel the date, and now he won't ask me out ever again because I changed the times twice already," she gasped, as if realizing something important, "He probably thinks I'm trying to reject the offer, no-"

"Haruno! Calm down, Sasuke is just running late, he should be here in a few minutes." Kakashi clarified, explaining Sasuke's reason.

She sighed, "Thank god," slouching her shoulders, "That wasn't funny!"

"So the date isn't with Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed, she wanted to curse her stupid cheeks for easily blushing, "No! Of course not!" she exclaimed, "And really, it isn't any of your business, sensei."

* * *

Sasuke had a mandatory meeting with the team during his last class and he was running late for detention. He walked down the hallway, making his way back to his home room. As he neared the room he could hear bits of a conversation.

"So the date isn't with Sasuke?" he heard his sensei, using the same teasing tone he uses to annoy him.

"No! Of course not!" he heard the pinkette's voice raise in contradiction, "And really it isn't any of you business, sensei." she added in a much colder voice.

Sasuke wasn't one to eavesdrop, he really wasn't. So that's why he didn't, he walked into the room. But he did wonder, who was Sakura seeing?

"I've been waiting for ten minutes!" she complained when she saw him walk in.

Sasuke checked his watch, "Detention started two minutes ago, your fault for being early."

"Jerk." she mumbled.

"I want to leave early." he stated, "So we should get to work."

Sakura was taken back by his stoic tone, completely different from the one he had used earlier, "Great, we're on the same page then."

He nodded slightly and began to work.

* * *

To say Sakura was shocked at how easily Sasuke managed to clean without complaining was an understatement. She expected him to be making faces at every chance he got, but surprisingly he had worked silently and efficiently.

"We're done."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Great, now here's the key, go put that away in the storage closet down the hall."

Sakura nodded, "I'll go."

Once she was out of sight Kakashi coincidentally happened to remember that he needed to store some books, "I almost forgot, Sasuke take these books there as well, put them on the top shelf." he told him, handing him a stack of textbooks.

Sasuke sighed taking the stack and making his way to the storage closet.

Sakura saw that he was carrying textbooks and she immediately helped him, "Here, let me put them on the shelf." she offered and took some from him.

Sasuke nodded, waiting outside as he passed the textbooks to her.

It wasn't until she started jumping and reaching that the temperature started ...rising.

Sakura started off reaching, her untucked button up shirt rising up every time she would reach, revealing an inch of uncovered skin every single time.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, averting his gaze upwards instead.

But then she started jumping. In that tight fitting shirt. His gaze inched down from her face, to her neck, to her...chest.

He swallowed. Hard.

She pouted, "I can't reach the damn shelf." She complained, still jumping, but she managed to snap Sasuke out of what ever fucken trace he had gotten himself into.

Sasuke glared at her, mad at himself for being so weak, "Move." He said pushing her aside.

She stumbled backwards to the small space behind him, "Sorry," she said sheepishly, feeling useless for not being able to put books on a shelf.

He put the books in place with ease as she passed them to him from behind. Only a few more to go...

BAM

The door had slammed shut.

"Open it with the key," he told her, calmly.

Sakura felt her pockets, and didn't feel the outline of the key.

She paused for a moment, her eyes widening in realization, "I left them on the knob."

She started turning the doorknob hastily in desperation and banging on the door, "Ugh, how could I be so stupid! Sasuke call someone, mines' dead."

"I left my phone in my backpack."

"Who the hell leaves it in their backpack?" she asked as if he was an idiot.

"Who the hell drains their battery this early in the day?" he retorted.

"Ugh! No this can't be happening! Help!" she continued yelling. "Kakashi-sensei! Help, we're in here!"

"Sakura shut up." he told her, holding his ears in pain, the space was small and the noise wasn't exactly going anywhere but directly in his ear.

He had called her by her name, but she didn't have time to praise him for using her name, she needed to get out, so she ignored him and continued banging and yelling.

"Help! We're stuck here!"

"Shut up, you're annoying."

"I don't care if I'm annoying, I don't want to die," she retorted,"HELP! Please!" she continued.

Sasuke felt his eardrums were about to explode, that's how loud she was being, "I told you to shut up, they'll come sooner or later." he stated turning her body to face him, so she could see he was being serious.

She gulped, "But Sasuke, what if they don't and we die here and nobody finds us ever, plus I need to be somewhere else..." and all he knew was that her voice was getting louder and louder and it was _annoying_ him.

He leaned down and kissed her, to shut her up for good. She can't speak when she's kissing can she?

He was trying to convince himself that he was only shutting her up. She was beginning to respond, her arms reaching up to pull him down by the collar.

She didn't want it to end, but a flash of red-hair flashed through her mind and she remembered Gaara, "Mmph-I can't-"

Sasuke pushed her away - for some reason, it triggered a sense of anger when she said she couldn't, _why couldn't she? what was stopping her? who was stopping her_?

Her eyes opened, "Sasuke," she said breathily, trying to catch her breath. She looked into his eyes, the desire she had seen earlier no where in sight and instead replaced with something she was unable to read.

He felt jealousy, knowing that it was probably because of the guy she was going on a date later but he saw her disheveled self, looking up at him, doe-eyed, concerned.

His hand reached to caress her cheek, "Your eyes," he started lowly, she leaned into his touch, "They're really...green."

She felt butterflies in her stomach, he was being sweet, in his own way but it was an improvement she didn't let slide by unnoticed. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, her heart racing, she wanted to feel his lips against her own once more- she didn't care anymore. Her eyes fell on his lips. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to kiss him, so she did.

Crashing her lips into his, catching him off guard, but he quickly recovers from it opening his mouth and running his tongue along hers. Her tongue followed his, she wasn't as experience in kissing as he seemed, she had never kissed someone like he was kissing her.

He cupped her face, tilting her mouth up to gain better access, but then he brought them down to grasp her hips, pulling her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders for support, she was feeling lightheaded from the kiss. He grasped her thighs, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sasuke leaned back on the wall behind him, sliding down with her.

"Sakura," he breathed out against her lips between kisses.

His hands found their way under her shirt, feeling the softness of her bare skin. Sakura started rocking gently against him, not noticed what she was causing.

He groaned softly, "Fuck," he was enjoying the feeling but he knew if she continued, there would be no turning back.

Sasuke stopped her movements.

His hands held her waist in place, "Stop." he said, his voice was deeper than usual.

Sakura's eyes opened in confusion, until she realized what she was rubbing against when she felt him underneath her, her face turned red, "Sasuke- I didn't mean to..." she seemed at loss of words.

They heard the keys jingle on the other side of the door, "Get up." Sasuke told her.

She quickly stood up, trying to compose herself. Sasuke followed suit, but it was obvious something had been going on because of their hair and sweaty looking faces.

"uh, Kakashi-sensei! Is that you? We're uh in here!" she called out nervously, not trusting her voice.

"Sakura?" he asked, before opening the door.

"We got stuck." Sasuke said casually.

"Yeah, and since we're done, I really have to get going." Sakura said in a hurried tone, rushing past Kakashi and running towards the room to get her backpack.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke suspiciously observing him, but Sasuke just passed by him going toward the classroom to also get his backpack.

When he got to the class, she wasn't there anymore.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ He asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: What is uuuup guys, back at it again with another chapter, but yeah its hella late sorry about that. Anyway guys thanks for the support, I enjoy reading all your review and fun fact about me, a reason I haven't been updating is because I was busy taking a Japanese class, so yep I know the basics of speaking Japanese and IM FEELING PROUD, anyways GUYS I hope you enjoyed this chapter! SO don't forget to **

**Read, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW if you haven't already.**

**P.S I realized I say anyway too much.**

**KawaiiKitsune13: **Hey kawaii ninja, I have fulfilled ur order lol, I UPDATED!

**Guest: **InoShika the tragic love story lol I'm glad ur enjoying it!

**Dark Phantomhive 722: **Thanks for loving my story! about the breaking up part, YOU'RE WELCOME, and don't worry those aren't dumb questions, sadly there wasn't a fist fight, not good in the action scene department, BUT if you notice Naruto has already started to realize but since he is, well Naruto, it will happen at a much slower pace, if that makes sense? idk I suck at explaining.

**Sgvalana: **OMG I LOVE UUUUU! I can tell u have great music taste (;

**IheartSasuSakuIta: **LOL I laughed at ur review, I actually pictured it, oh god cx thanks for that

**ILoveSxS: **oh don't we all? Good news HE DID DUMP HER, yay for single Naruto!

**SpiceyWifey: **Definitely not running into his arms, Hinata is the type of character that I want to see grow in valuing herself in this story, and yeah NARUTO MUST LEARN WHAT IT FEELS TO PURSUE lol but yeah thanks for the review!

**Guest: **Grrr read my author notes!

**Guest: **more inoshika lovers?

**NarutoLover22: **Glad I'm causing suspense (:

**Randilynn16: **Awe thanks :')

**NarutoShippings: **Aweee thanks u too :')

** ***Guys thanks for your review, i answered most of them but I wanna thank u all for reviewing! You guys make me smile. KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP reviewing, i love reading them*****

**S.R**


End file.
